Wings of Change
by GhostRide66
Summary: Book 3: This is a crossover between Maximum Ride, the Avengers, and mainly Percy Jackson and Magnus Chase. Spoiler alert for all of these and spoiler for a new ship in Magnus Chase. Allagy Paraskina is an experiment in the school. Her life changes when she meets a man with a metal arm. I swear on the River Styx that all rights belong to James Patterson, Rick Riordan, and Stan Lee
1. The Escape

Okay. So. Author notes are in these brackets: [] Her thoughts are in italics, others are in bold or underlined. Excuse any grammar mistakes, and also any potholes in the Avengers. This happens after AoU. I own no rights to Maximum Ride or the Avengers. I will not repeat that, sooooo, Enjoy!

"SUBJECT 12-E! PICK UP THE PACE!" A whitecoat screams into the speaker.

The pain in my feet are strong. I stumble a bit, and I get shocked. By now, it feels like a mild annoyance instead of pain. The treadmill stops, and I am put in my straitjacket vest and brought to my cell. I am thrown on the ground of my cell. I am lucky to have a cell. Most of the others here have cages. I have a cell because they see me as the most valuable one here. I try to move away from the door, but my feet and my back burn in complaint. My wings ache to be let out. I pass out.

It has been a while, but I haven't been taken by the whitecoats yet. I search for any minds around me, and I find the scientists who were studying, read: torturing, me.

Amazing! It is more powerful than anything here. So, any new things appear today?

 **Um, no. It has the abilities to: change appearance, enhanced stamina, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, shapeshifter into large animals, and the ability to fly.**

Okay, it's almost time to set it up for auction.

 **Yes, I will send the notice.**

Oh no. They are going to put me up for auction. Okay. I can do this. They don't know that I can change into a tony animal or change the size of my body. I focus harder than I ever have before, and I transform. I can feel my body being compressed. I look around, and I am the size of a rat. I unfurl my wings, relishing the feeling of free wings, and then I turn my body around. I look at the vent in the wall, and I slip through the vent. I try flapping in the small air ducts, and I have more than enough room. I can almost smell fresh air. I fly in the direction of the smell, and I make it to the outside vent in about half an hour. I can see trees!

"SUBJECT 12-E HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING. INITIATE LOCKDOWN MODE!" An alarm blares. I have to hurry. I squeeze through the vent, and I fly up. I made it out! I find a tree and land in it. I change my body size back to normal, and change my appearance to look like I have clothing. I get to take a look at my wings for the first time in years. The natural plumage is a soft brown with black and blue speckles. I think they look beautiful. I then feel the breeze on my bare scalp. I remembered that they shaved my head. I grow some hair, and I look almost normal. I still have two slits in the fake shirt on my back. I turn the shirt into a shirt with a low back.

"SUBJECT 12-E HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING." The alarm blares again. I jump out of the tree, and feel the breeze under my feathers for the first time ever. It feels amazing. It feels free.


	2. The Man With The Metal Arm

I have been flying for as long as I can. I end up landing in a park. I read some minds around me, and they say that this is Central Park. I find a tree, and I hide myself in the leaves. I feel the roughness of the tree bark, and marvel at the buildings around me.

"Hey kid, I'm pretty sure there is no climbing in Central Park." I voice calls up to me. I jump a bit, and look down. There is a man with a black hoodie on, even though it is pretty hot. He waves a hello, and I try to find out what his intentions are.

Huh, I wonder why there is a teenager in a tree. Hope she doesn't see my metal arm.

"Why are you worried about your arm?" I blurt, instantly regretting it.

"Huh? Okay, um can you please come down? I won't hurt you." He tries again.

I read his mind, and he is telling the truth. I cautiously climb down, and look at him. I am only a couple inches shorter than him.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Bucky Barnes. What's your name?"

"Allagy." I mumble.

"Interesting name. Is there reason behind it? It is very unique." He asks.

"I saw it in a newspaper. I named myself. It means 'Change'. My life needed a change for once." I look down, wondering why I trust him this much.

"Do have a home or a family?"

"No." I mumble even softer.

"I'm sorry. I can bring you to my friend's place. He can take care of you. I live there too." He offers to guide me somewhere.

"Okay."

We walk for a long time, getting to know each other. We stop in front of a large skyscraper.

"Hello Mr. Barnes. Who is this?" A voice suddenly asks. I jump a bit, and I get ready to fight.

"Woah, hold on. This is Allagy. I met her in the park. She is homeless, and doesn't have a family." Bucky stops me.

"I will alert Mr. Stark. Bring her to the kitchen." The voice then clicks off. We go to the kitchen, and I smell food. My stomach starts to grumble.

"Oh, hungry?" Bucky asks. I nod my head. He gets out a sandwich, and tosses it to me. It smells amazing. I wolf it down, and I sit.

"Bucky! What the hell dude!? We can't just take in anyone we find in Central Park!" A man steps into the kitchen.

"Tony, settle down. Can I tell you something, in private?" Bucky gestures to another room.

"Allagy, can you stay here? If you get hungry, find something in the fridge." Bucky tells me.

I nod, and they disappear. I listen in on their conversation. [For now, Bucky is in bold, and Tony is underlined]

 **She asked about my arm. I had it covered completely.**

Okay, so is she like a metal detector?

 **No, I think she is an experiment.**

Really Bucky?

 **Yes!**

Okay. What can she do?

 **Read minds, and she has two scars on her back. Her shirt leaves her back open, making the scars visible.**

Ok, what do you think that could mean?

 **When I helped her down from the tree, she was like, half the body weight that someone her age should be. What if she had wings?**

Wings? Bucky. Really?

 **Oh come on! We have a girl with telekinesis and telepathy. I have a metal arm! If she's an experiment, god knows what they put on her!**

Ok. Can you convince her to show her abilities?

 **Maybe. Wait, she may be listening to our conversation right now.**

How?

 **We are thinking about what we are hearing and saying. She can read thoughts.**

 _Yes. I can._ I send my thoughts to them, then I try to decide if I am going to show them the wings.

"Allagy, did you hear everything?!" Tony calls from their conference room.

 _Yep!_ I tell them.

"Okay. I gotta ask you this: what are you?" Tony asks. I feel like I shouldn't be trusting them, but then his mind just says that he is so confused

"I am mostly human, part bird, chameleon, and some other things. I'm not sure." I reply.

"Okay, what are the extents of your abilities?" Bucky asks.

"Size changing, shapeshifter, I can change my appearance, super strength, speed, and stamina, and I am able to read minds." I answer, wanting to jump scare them when I fly.

"Okay. Umm, can you give us a demonstration?" Tony brings me to a training room.

I start to tense up, expecting the shocks.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?" Bucky looks worried.

"Yea,yeah. I'm f, fine." I shakily reply.

I lift plates for the bar, and I place them on until there is no more room. I pick it up with one hand, and raise it over my head. Tony just stares at me.

"Allagy, even Bucky can't do that! He needs two hands and a bit more time!" Tony gapes.

They turn on the treadmill, and my face pales.

"I um, don't like treadmills." I stutter.

"Oh, that's fine. We can take you for a run tomorrow." Bucky turns off the treadmill.

"Can you show us how you change appearance?" Tony eagerly asks. I start to get the feeling that he just wants to study me.

"Um, yeah." I say. I close my eyes, and imagine my hair to turn into ringlets that go down to my thighs, with a blue ombre going down until it reaches a deep royal blue.

"Wow. What about your clothes?" Tony keeps going.

"I have something I would rather not show on. I just make it look like I have a backless shirt and shorts." I answer, hiding my wings and the 'rags' that the School gives us.

"Okay, and size changing." Tony just keeps going with his scientist questions.

I make myself as small as an ant, and I run behind them. I quickly unfurl my wings and fly up to Bucky's metal shoulder. I tuck in my wings, and I tap him.

"Woah! You are really tiny! Here, got off before you return to normal size." Bucky offers his hand, I climb on, and he puts me on the floor. I return to normal, and I ask what's next.

"So, Allagy, are you an experiment? Because we can take precautions to keep you from having memory flashes." Bucky whispers once Tony leaves.

"Y,y...yes." I mumble. "I avoid treadmills, small rooms, and," I shudder. "antiseptics and scientists."

"Okay, we can do that. I have to avoid things too. This metal arm I was given, was after my arm broke off after a train accident. I was captured, and I was turned into a super soldier thought a lot pf pain." Bucky responds. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm not picky." I reply. He brings me back to the kitchen and gives me another sandwich. This one crunches.

"Lettuce." Bucky says as he watches my eyes widen at the crunch. I smile at him, and then Tony bursts in.

"Okay. Allagy, do you know your age?" He asks.

"No, but I think I am around 14." I respond, not liking where this is going.

"Any idea of your parents?" Tony continues.

"Hey, Tony. Stop. Okay? Just stop." Bucky cuts in.

"What? I'm curious!" He exclaims.

Bucky goes up to him, and whispers something in his ear.

"Oh." Tony looks very disappointed.

"Can I go get some fresh air? I haven't felt a breeze since I was in that tree." I change the subject.

"Oh yeah, the roof good?" Bucky asks.

"Sure." I follow him to the roof. I go sit on the fence surrounding the roof.

"Hey, you aren't scared of falling?" Bucky walks up to me.

"No, not really. If you're worried, I'll get down." I get down and turn around to face him.

"So, are you an experiment too?" I ask.

"Yeah. I only have super strength, speed, and stamina. You have much more." He replies.

I unlock the gate (Why is there a gate on the roof?). "I can actually do more than what I told you and Tony. I didn't want Tony to go full whitecoat." I say, then Bucky looks confused.

"So, what else can you do?" He ask.

I say nothing, but I push the gate open, and I fall. I let myself fall to scare him.

"ALLAGY!" He screams.

I turn over and unfurl my 16 foot wingspan, and glide. I turn around, and start to flap. The burn of my muscles feels so good! I flap up to the roof, and look at Bucky's back. I glide forward, and land quietly. I turn my feathers to metal, and I put them around Bucky.

"GAHH!" He screams has he falls forward. Okay. Gotta go get him.

I follow him down, and I keep my wings tucked against my back, and I get ready to catch him.

"ALLAGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells over the wind.

"SAVING YOUR BUTT!" I scream back as I grab arm and pull up. Man, he is heavy! I turn my wings into the strongest thing I have, which is four metal wings. I flap them, and I fly Bucky back to the roof.

"Allagy! That was amazing! Can I see them?" He asks once we land. I can tell he is curious, and isn't a scientist.

I open them again, but they are my natural wings.

"Can I..." He starts. I curl my wing towards him, and he strokes it.

"Wow. Sam has wings, but metal ones and a jetpack. Oh yeah, the team is going to be here in an hour. Wanna meet them?" Bucky says as he starts to walk to the door.

"Sure, as long as none of them are as intrusive as Tony." I follow him.

About an hour and two sandwiches later, some people come in.

"Hey Buc- who is that?" A blonde guy asks.

"This is Allagy. I found her in Central Park. She can do some things that will be very helpful for the team." Bucky answers.

"Oh, hi Allagy. I'm Steve Rogers." He puts out his hand for me to shake it. I wave hi, and go back to my seat.

"Rough past?" Steve asks Bucky. Bucky nods.

"Ok, so do you want to meet the team Allagy?" Steve asks me. I nod and follow him.

"Okay Avengers. We have a new resident with abilities, meet Allagy!" Steve tells the group of people. They all say hi, and ask what I can do.

"Follow me upstairs." I tell them. I read each of their minds on the way to the roof, and they all are trustworthy. I just don't trust Tony anymore.

"So. My name is Allagy. I named myself. It means 'Change'. I can shapeshift, change my size, change my appearance, read minds, and I have enhanced speed, strength, and stamina." I tell them. "Also..." I say as I run to the fence and leap straight over it I flip over, and I see all of them rush to the fence to look for me. I turn the color of the ground, and I extend my wings. I fly to the other side of the building. I fly behind them, and I scream, "HEY!"

They all jump, not over the fence luckily, and turn around. I am standing on the roof, with my brown, blue, and black wings extended.

"Are those real?" The redhead asks.

To answer, I flap them a couple times, and I rise up about 10 feet. I come back down, and I ask for their names. The redhead is Natasha, but I can call her Nat. The black guy is Sam Wilson, the guy with brown hair and a purple sweatshirt is Bruce, the guy in a black shirt and vest is Clint, the other redhead with a red jacket is Wanda, the guy whose skin is red is Vision, and the blonde with long hair is Thor.

It was at that moment, when Tony walks up. He drops his drink, and stares at my wings. He walks forward, and tries to touch them. I whap him in the face with my wings, and take off. I fly around for a bit, and find a tree to settle in. I search for Bucky's mind, and I find it. He is yelling at Tony. Then, a mind finds ME.

 **Hello? Allagy?**

 _How? Who?_

 **Oh, I'm an experiment too. Not from where you came from, but I am Wanda. One of the girls you just met.**

 _Oh, ok. How is the situation going? I really don't want to be studied._

 **Oh Tony is being pushed down the stairs right now. I think you will be just fine. Come on back, Pepper has a room for you ready. It has fingerprint recognition, so that Tony can't enter. You can set it up for certain people to enter though.**

 _Okay, sounds good. I'm coming_.

I leap out of the tree, and start flying in the direction of Stark Tower.


	3. Running For Fun

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c4fe49fa7c7ed2b3dcb89957a9b8b1d"I land on the roof, and I make a sweatshirt appear to cover my scars. I walk downstairs, and Bucky is sitting there with Wanda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29bda7f784f7fa7c10627a0052cd8dfb""Hey Allagy. Pepper has a room ready. I can show it to you. I'm right next to you." Bucky tells me. I nod and follow him. We are on the top floor, and we share a balcony. That's cool, I can go for flights if I want to. I try out the finger print recognition thing, and the door slides open. I tap a few buttons, and I take Bucky's hand and press his finger against it. He smiles at me, and shows me how to work stuff in the room. I just have to hit a button, and a bed appears from under a desk. I press it again, and the bed disappears and a closet appears on the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583f7f1b4c15645b26c1d7ca7b96f12f""I don't have any clothes though." I question why I have such a big closet. Then, it opens further, and I have clothes all of a sudden. They are either backless, baggy hoodies, or they have decorative slits in the back for my wings. I turn around, and hug Bucky. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c83bc4bda6e6bc2225dad72a0b1784d""Thank you for bringing me here." I tell him. He pats my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a44cccfb02d0a163c5bbf15c3868dfb1""Your welcome, Izzy." He replies. I look at him funny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e3ca6afba42b48b07ac6104598d48c""It's a shortened version of the word 'change' in Russian." He replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570e8800fe1ce326e9a4136579f7d549""I like it. Izzy." I tell him, liking the way it rolls out of my mouth. He exits my room and goes into his. I look for some pajamas, and I find a pair with wings on them. I try out my bed, and it is far too soft. I take off two blankets, and I hit the transform button. A desk appears, and I set up on there. I eventually fall asleep, and I have the first dreamless night of my life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c88a77dab1fb7672089467524411c37"I wake up early, and I go out to my balcony. I love waking up to the breeze of fresh air. I extend my wings, and it feels like I just felt what it's like to be alive for the first time. The breeze tickles my feathers, and I jump. I fly around New York, and I just enjoy it. I have never flown for the feeling of it. Only to escape. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="293be341c783fc7026749cd26a186b7d""Izzy!" I hear Bucky scream as I loop around Stark Tower for the third time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ccd5c7ebedf80ed3bc242c8e55db4b""Hey Brasto!" I say as I land. I keep my wings out, letting them cool down from the exercise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e781ec94c5d0aed1e3a122b98c995241""Brasto?" Bucky asks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df8a26a9ef1314a2ffd75eef4be836f""Yeah. I heard some guy listen to Greek. That is Greek for Arm." I reply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbc04f1afadcfebf5c9a7d51f96d272""So we are on nickname terms?" Bucky brings me in his room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae5335e3a81ee6aab8f036e07569df6""I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8645deec2bbc64978f70cc63b65c1f7c""Since you let me in your room, place your finger here." He tells me. I do, and it beeps. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21b6601906544e66f2b7d2c29477ce06""If you ever need anything, you can come in. No guarantee that I will be in a good mood, but eh."He tells me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f428ffa7de34f69e687832a13c4ca7d9""Thanks Brasto. I'm hungry." I go back to my room to get changed. I choose a shirt with slits on the back, a baggy silver hoodie, and a pair of denim shorts. I've spent enough time with my wings pressed against my back. I put my hair into a ponytail, and I change my eye color to a steel gray with green flecks. I head outside, and Bucky is there with a Captain America shirt and black shorts on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8fd609b23549e0120bd331e1e5cad2f""Nice eyes. Looks like you could kill someone with a glare." Bucky jokes. I smile, making my mouth look like I have fangs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906fc411f67ae0be0b977bd7dae43faf"We head down to the kitchen, where Bucky introduces me to Pepper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c913df8d852759a4745af83cad41c4""Hello Allagy." She greets me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b728c8897c8def65e4c9368678b45010""Hello Pepper." I nod my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4093d699ee32965289acaa72f36023cc""So, do you need anything? Because I can buy you some clothing for your wings." She asks me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61fd76b75f49f32e8cd32f514246567e""I think I'm fine. I've spent all of my life with one outfit. This is more than enough." I thank her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We sit down and enjoy some eggs. Well, I eat cereal. I don't want to eat something that was supposed to grow wings. Clint walks in, and says hello. After that, the whole team comes in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3212cb05430c4ac34b6fdcb04003b57""So, what are we going to do today? Allagy, do you want to train?" Steve asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be3c929f736f5d1ebb0f0df5887d9d69""Sure. I kind of feel like running." I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be47d9c1c9af7fe63432022dc1b82c3""Okay. Who's up for running?" Steve asks the group. Everyone mumbles a 'yeah!', but Sam grumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d31d7ce59a73f54f0edad7eb2389a2""I'll go get changed." I say. I go back to my room, and I open my closet. I put on some running shorts instead, and I put on a smaller sweater with slits in them. Good bye wings. I fold them and tuck them inside the indentions under my shoulder-blade. I slip on the sweater, and I go back out. Steve is lacing up his sneakers, and Sam is doing some extreme stretches. Everyone else is just sitting around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da4bb425572e2beabf052a43ba50f27""Okay. Let's go! Cross country or sidewalk?" Steve asks us as we step into the elevator. "Hand up for cross country."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="264282988c4ec0210939bef80d9e420b"I raise my hand, and so does Nat, Bucky, Steve, Vision, and Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9688e0a1bd566ea28b0377217570b65f""Okay. Cross country it is." Steve leads us to Central Park./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed38c9a04f9440044edc71d806325be""Keep running until you can't go any further Allagy. Break stop is here. At this bench. That way, none of us get lost." Steve tells me. Steve starts to run, along with Bucky. They are fast! I start running, and I stick by Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26d9f17f8713cfac6e2c238af9ad9fc""Hey Allagy." Sam says as I fall into a pace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af05e4630732ca99a9144b916ca0d9b""Hey Sam." I reply, not feeling any pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999d79a495dad3ceadd4b15778a12fa6""On your left!" I hear Steve scream, then, "On your right!" from Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19ee650c8146182e8cf719e357b8830""WHAT THE CRAP DUDES?! JUST LET ME PASS YOU!" Sam yells in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d665fbb60549255a2bfe8544685c25cc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no you don't!/em I kick it up, and they don't pass me. In fact, I pass them in a couple minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5186599cfa0156d4157d1354b5212089""On your above!" I yell. I spread my wings, but I turn them invisible. I flap over them and land running. I tuck my wings back in and continue running. I look back, and I flash a grin. Steve looks pissed. I keep running, kicking it up another notch, and I eventually get to the point where I pass them every two minutes. Once I see everyone stop to rest, I keep running. The wind in my face feels almost like flying. Nothing beats flying though. I stop after 10 minutes, and I only worked up a small sweat. Bucky might as well be a waterfall. I laugh at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="457e192242aada6171ba6ce1288b06dc""Izzy! How?" Bucky pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e7077c6b0a058626bb2878f2243ae1""I don't know Brasto. I told you that I have enhanced speed and stamina." I shrug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2426acb3f608c7369e64cbb1353f8c0d""Enhanced? More like, double enhanced." Steve says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00839df49c5dcd9665ebfe8c2fa38529""Okay. I'm going to go for a fly. Meet you guys back on the roof of the building." I tell them, and then I see Tony staring at me, waiting for me to take off. I unfurl my invisible wings, and I start to run. I flap twice, and I am already soaring above the trees. Once I am sure that I Tony can't see me, I lower the invisibility. I can feel every feather twitch in the wind. Flying in my cell was cramped and stuffy. Out here, I can catch a breeze and not even have to flap. I fly around the city, and then Bucky calls me in my head. I fly back to the tower, and I get tunnel vision. I am then moving faster than I could imagine. Sadly, I smack into the window. Double sadly, I smack my left wing into the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a313347e2779ff99c424981a481d4037""GAHH!" I scream in pain as I start falling. I try to change form, but I can't focus. I painfully extend my wing until I am in a steep glide. I try to aim for a tree to land in, and I just barely make it. I fall out of the tree as soon as I land in it though. I hiss in pain as I pick myself up. I slowly extend my wing to look at the damage, and I am missing skin, feathers, and the wing is crooked. Great. Juuuussst great. I take my right wing, and I curl it around my left wing to provide some support. Once I stop seeing black spots, I make my wings invisible. Limping, I eventually make it to Stark Tower. I tumble through the doors, and I can't get up. My wing twitches, making black spots dance across my vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909bfa311e18d54879dfc0f417c7c6d6""Brasto." I mumble before I fall unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8fa5bccd71aa91551d45d657e8e83b"I wake up suddenly, and I feel pain hit me instantly. I look to my left at the source. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, No. I can't. /emI'm strapped style="box-sizing: border-box;" No. No./em I struggle against the bonds, and I break them. I sit up and cradle my left wing with my right wing. I look for a door, and I head towards it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have to get out of here./em Suddenly, the door opens. Tony. I hiss in pain as I dodge him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa5d462b5e594b83e28214e0dbfea3e7""Allagy. You can't be up. You just broke your wing." He says, but behind his caring facade is the Whitecoat in him. He just wants to study me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b71977e2b3b421487eac9a9ea70451""I am fine. My wing has been set, and it will be better soon." I spat at him, and I go out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e96c4586eed189e65d327e157d7f6baf""Izzy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Bucky exclaims when I reach the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1273d7705aa49700ae048ffbad1a5e2f""Yeah, me too. I think I just flew at supersonic speeds. I have been developing new abilities lately." I tell him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b7be7554bb270bc405b7c3db1af7ab""Okay, like what?" He asks, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a25a2eb5038047fad361a1aa7f0de2c""Well, I can now have wings that come from mythological animals. Like dragon wings. Also, I have super vision. Along with that, I have extremely fast healing times." I tell him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e58ab8b9caee949181f029b45b121a04""I would ask you to show me, but I don't want your wing to get any worse." He says, and I can see that he is just curious. Unlike Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97422c85f7a09674e4b1275e29dde6bd""Yeah. I think I may be able to fly in about two days. It wasn't a bad break, and I have it in a splint. It can grow properly." I go to the fridge and get some blueberries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c26b970d2bc56bfae8173127c2acbbd""Cool. What do you want to do in the mean time? Watch a movie?" Bucky turns on something called a TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a925bba3390319872e1f64d20c68d3c2""What's a movie? I haven't seen one." I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbcf59fdeaf6a15774f9f8a6438ab51""Oh, it's a form of entertainment. I'll show you my favorite." He replies. I go sit next to him on the couch, and he pulls up a movie called: The Hunger Games. It is a bit violent at times. I don't mind it though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc19e33098979be7fc4c1c9a3ebb6f16"Once it finishes, I ask, "Are there other movies like this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b62beca7a0752fdb95aea2bde5f0e3"He chuckles. "Of course! There is even a movie with a guy that has wings! Not in real life though." He answers. he pulls another up called: X-Men Apocalypse. That one was good! The guy, Angel, had these wings that looked like the wings on a kid across from me. His name was Iggy. Angel from the movie then got them turned into metal ones. I can do that too! I just can't release blades from mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1877353aff9b734f87fbc8dffcb37c1""Are there any other movies that have people like me?" I eagerly ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660f1659ef9c08108d81d4800e079164""Yeah. There is one called Maximum Ride. It isn't that good, but I think you might like it." He replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f4733c9cde13a2f8b5483eae4e3259"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmm, there is a kid at the School who was named Maximum Ride. Interesting./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed0c2d01aace691cc84bdece5cb9d35"He turns it on, and I gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde9ef1d74fd02c11179ab175308a83d""What Izzy?" He looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092b134725dd0cf517961d8223adecb9""I know her. She was in a cage across from my cell. And her. And her. And him, him, and him." I say, pointing at each one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675408cdd4c4429ac536a2586d4163fa""A filming crew visited once. We weren't sure why, but they did. I guess everyone thought this was fake." I continue on. I gasp, knowing where this is going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e86363fbaaae18b19d0581c00fffaa3""Allagy, that's you. Right there. Isn't it?" Bucky pauses the screen. All you can see is a girl wrapped in a straightjacket, huddled in the corner. She has a shaved head, with bits and pieces of hair still left over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c83ceaa9da4dfcf78754dd64675120d"I nod my head. Bucky turns off the movie, and turns to hug me. He is careful to not squeeze my wing. I just put my head on his shoulder and try not to remember the 14 years in the School./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d462c6513f01ccc2f266dac80398200""You were at the School, weren't you?" He mutters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e2555c9badf1f9c1833a051c1a42f9"I nod my head. I drop my hair illusion, and all you could see was peach fuzz with some longer pieces of gray hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7362f17d0c53867535b1b6dd862663""We can try to shut them down and we can build a place for them to have a pain-free life." Bucky tries to reassure me. "Wouldn't you like that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2529d37cea39369adabd0629fd61db2"I nod again, but I know the kids there aren't as trusting to others like I am. They all hate me. I got the special cell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065da843ae66c9c9d11bd278ebe2349c"I slip out of Bucky's arms, and I go take a nap. I just hope I don't get nightmares. I am lucky today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Sparring

I pry my eyes open, and it is the middle of the night. Wow, I have been sleeping for a while. I feel tired, but I can't fall back asleep. I open my balcony door and I look out over the city. Bucky told me that Manhattan is the City The Never Sleeps. It was true. The lights are as bright as ever, and the noises are so loud. My wing has healed already! I decide to go for a quick flight, and the wind is so crisp and cool. My wing is sore from being stuck in a splint for a while after being free for a while. There isn't anyone on the roof of the Empire State Building, so I land there. It is in the heart of the city, so I can look over everything. My wings are out, protecting my body from being seen.

"Hello." A British voice suddenly says. I jump a bit and I turn my wings even darker. I then look over my wings, and I see a man with golden horns on him. I don't say anything.

"Isn't it rude to not say hello after a greeting?" He breaks the silence.

"Hi." I softly say.

"What is your name?" He continues.

"Koko." I tell him, reading his mind. He doesn't seem trustworthy. "What is yours?"

"You can call me Lee." He answers and takes of his helm with a bow.

"Well, I want to know your real name." I retort.

"If I told you my real name, you would run away with fear." He explains. I remember my wings are out, and I quickly tuck them in.

"My my my. I have never seen a Midgardian with wings." He says as I fold them up.

"What is a Midgardian?"

"Sorry, an Earthling."

"What, are you like an alien?

"Could say that. I mean no harm."

"How are you not surprised by my wings?"

"Well dear, I can make wings too." He raises his arms, and suddenly he has 20 feet of green and black wings. I marvel at how real they look.

"Can you fly with them?"

"Of course! Would you like to join me in a night time flight?" He does a test flap with his wings. It is obvious he doesn't know how to fly.

"Sure, but you don't know how to fly. I can see it in how you move them." I tell him.

"Well, would you like to teach me?" He smirks.

"Sure." I simply push him over the edge of the building. He reappears with his wings flapping.

"What was that?" He asks.

"It's how I learned." I shrug out my wings. I decide to have pure black wings to blend in a bit with the sky. I flap them hard, and I am in the sky. It is a bit harder to hover, but I have figured it out.

"Will you show me more?" Lee asks.

"Sure. I can show you the way out of my life." I simply say as I flap behind him and I yank his wings together. That makes the flyer paralyzed with pain. He drops out of the sky, and I fly away. I land on my balcony, and I go look at the time. It's 5 am already. There is no point in trying to go back to sleep, so I go downstairs and get some food. I see that Clint is already up.

"Hey Clint." I mutter as I open the fridge.

"Hey Allagy. Rough night?" He takes a sip of coffee.

"Not really. I just woke up too early. I went for a fly."

"Oh, and how was the city?"

"Good. I met this man on the roof of the Empire State Building. He had wings too." I sit down with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Can you describe him?" Clint looks a bit worried.

"He said his name was Lee. I told him my name was Koko. He had mind barriers up. He was tall with a golden helm and slicked back black hair. He had 20 feet of green and black wings. He couldn't fly though. He wanted me to teach him, so I pushed him off the building. That is how we all learn. Anyways, it seemed like he wanted to get to know me." I tell him about the man.

"Okay, um. You will have to avoid him. Each day go out at a different looking person. Do things that you wouldn't be able to change if you were a normal person. Like hair length. Make it longer or shorter. Also, change your wing color. If you ever go out at night, try to tell him false facts and try to pry into his mind to see who he is." Clint instructs me.

I nod, and we start talking about lighter things. Clint tells me how people call him the bird.

"Yeah, I am called Hawkeye because I can shoot something, anything, from a long distance." He tells me.

"Cool. Do you think I could join you?" I ask.

"Maybe, but you will have to be trained up a bit first."

"So, what time does the rest of the team usually wake up?"

"Right abboouuuttt, Now." He says looking at the clocks. I suddenly hear many alarms going off, and I clutch my ears.

"OOOWWWWW!" I screech pain. I curl into a ball with my wings covering me.

"ALLAGY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Clint gets down to my face level and forces me to look at him.

"The. ALARM!" I say between waves of pain. Clint runs off somewhere, and returns with earmuffs.

"Put these on!" He tells me. I quickly lower my hands and slip them on. I put my hands over them. The sound level is a bit lower, but still uncomfortable.

"IZZY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bucky yells as he comes over to me.

"The noise. The alarms!" I tell him.

"FRIDAY! SHUT OFF ALL ALARMS!" Bucky yells at the ceiling. the noises stop suddenly, and I hear the blood rushing through my ears.

"I. Think. I. Have. A. New. Ability." I say between pants.

"Super hearing?" Bucky asks.

I nod, my head is still ringing. My head stops ringing after a couple minutes. I lower my wings slightly.

"Okay, is this too loud?" Bucky whispers.

"No."

"How about this?" He raises his voice a bit.

"No."

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" He screams.

"YES!" I whimper in pain again.

"Okay. Now we know that it has to be fairly quiet."

"Wait, now it is getting louder, but not painful. Maybe it was the sudden appearance of the ability. This happened with my super speed." I tell him.

"Okay, so we can talk normally now?" Clint buts in.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Okay, so if it gets too loud, make an owl sound. Can you do that?" Bucky asks me.

I screech like a barn owl, and they look at me.

"That was perfect. Do you have mimicry as a power?" Clint looks amazed.

"Yeah. I have been developing minor ones lately. I can control liquids. I can heat or cool something. I have a minor form of telekinesis. I can echolocate now I think, and now I can mimic sounds." I list off what I have been discovering.

"Cool. Well, today, Steve wants to train you in hand to hand combat." Clint tells me.

"Okay. Can I still go for a fly later?"

"Yeah, you will definitely have time." Bucky tells me.

"Well, I haven't seen you change your appearance yet. Do you mind?" Clint asks nervously.

"Of course." I tell him. I close my eyes and imagine having dark blue, thigh length hair, olive skin, and bright blue eyes with bits of orange.

"You really like blue huh?" Bucky asks me.

"Yeah, it is the color of the sky when I first escaped. I am not sure why I like long hair though. It just gets in the way of flying." I answer. I go get a ponytail holder and I move my hair using my powers into a long braid. After that, I put on the ponytail holder and I check to see if I can move my wings with the braid.

"Well, I guess I should go get clothes on for training." I go back to my room to change. I put on a sports bra, tank top, and a pair of workout shorts. I dig through a basket to find my sneakers.

"Hey Allagy, wanna train today?" Steve asks me once I get back down.

"Yeah. Let's go for a run first." I smirk.

"Okay, but limit the speed!" Steve chuckles.

"Why? I wasn't tired last time after running."

"Okay, I will take you on a run along with Bucky. Nat, get ready to train with her. I don't think I will have any energy left." Steve gets his shoes.

We head outside, and I do about 50 laps around Central Park. Steve does about 45. This was all in an hour! Central Park is huge.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head back. I need to stretch my wings. I don't like having my wings confined for more than an hour at a time." I tell Steve.

"Oh ok. Go ahead. Don't worry about people. They have seen weirder." Steve waves me off. I turn around and I run. Once I get to a clearing, I unfurl my white wings and I take off. My braid whips me a couple times, so I land in a tree to tuck it in my shirt. I take off again, and I arrive at the skyscraper in a couple minutes.

"Hey Nat! You ready?" I call when I see Natasha.

"Sure Allagy! Let's go!" She leads me back to the training room, and I see that the treadmill is tucked in the corner.

"Okay, so, punch the bag. I want to see how much strength you have." Natasha instructs me. I put all of my power in my punch, and I end up breaking the chain that holds the bag, along with the bag itself. My hand gets caught in it, so I fall down with the bag.

"Okay, pretty strong I see." Natasha chuckles. I flap my wings in an attempt to free myself. I got really stuck! I end up having to change size. Once I am unstuck, Nat punches me.

"Spar." Is all she says. I get into a fighting position, and I block all of her punches. I sweep my leg under her, and she jumps, but I whip out my wing. Nat gets caught in my wing, and she slams into the ground. She jackknifes back up, and I change my wings into a kind of shield. As I expected, she tries to roundhouse kick me. I sweep my wing, and I launch myself into the air. I fly at her, and use one of her moves against her. I pin her down, and that makes me the winner.

"Wow Allagy. You are amazing at fighting! Wait, were you reading my mind?" She asks me.

"What? Oh yeah, no. I forgot about that." I answer.

"Oh ok. Well, I am an assassin. Bucky is an assassin, but more in terms of strength. I'll have him spar with you. Have someone twice your weight go up against you." Nat presses a button on the wall. Two minutes later, Bucky arrives.

"Hey Izzy, ready to spar?" He gets into a fighting stance.

"Yeah." I say, and I dodge his punch. He is throwing punches left and right, trying to catch me off guard. I jump over him and I sweep my leg under him. He catches himself, and then I whap him with my wing. My wing is now metal. He stumbles back, and tries a dropkick. It doesn't work. I simply flap once, and I land in front of him. As fast as lightning, I grab him arms, turn around, and I pull him over my back. I pin him down, and I win again.

"Izzy. You are very strong!" Bucky gets up.

"Well, strength isn't everything." I pull my wings back in.

"Well, do you want to train your new abilities?" Bucky asks me.

"Sure."

"Okay, first, say exactly what I say: I have a metal arm." He tells me.

I analyze his accent and tone, and then I say in a perfect Bucky voice, "Well, duh I have a metal arm."

"How?"

"I can recognize the accents and tones in someone's voice." I tell him.

"Can I see how flexible and strong your wings are? Try to pick up somethings in here. You can change the form too."

I extend my wings, and I curl my right wing around a boxing glove, and my left wing around a water bottle. I change my wings to black dragon wings, and I spear the claw on my right wing through an apple. I take a bite of it.

"I hop this wasn't anyone's apple." I say.

"It was mine, but it's okay." Nat says.

"Okay. So, I'm going to go for a fly" I pull the apple off my claw and I change my wings back.

I step out onto the nearest balcony and I feel the wind. A good updraft is rising around the building. I simply step off the balcony, and I am carried upwards. I remember what Clint told me, and I change my wings into gray dragon wings. These seems to give me the best flight with less effort. I glide around, and then I see a shadow above me. I look up, and I see the man with the green and black wings. Ugh. I land on the spire on the Chrysler Building, and wait to see my stalker again.

"Hello there." He says once he lands, no, falls on the roof under me. He managed to wedge his feet into the cracks of the smooth roof.

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh nothing. I just saw your wings and I wanted to see them closer." He replies.

"Well, sorry, but I don't like being marveled at." I say. I swoop down like a hawk, and i take his wings and I twist them. He freezes, and I try to break the mind barrier in his head. I make a hole in it, and I see why he wants to see me so much. He loves me. What the crap? I erase his feelings for me, and I throw him off the roof. _Cold of me? Yeah. I don't want anything to tie me down in terms of a relationship._ I fly back to the tower, and I report what just happened to Clint.


	5. White Raven

"So, you're telling me that Loki, god of mischief and tricksters, is in love with you?" Clint looks so confused.

"Yes. I managed to break a hole in his mind barrier, and I erased those feelings. There is no absolute way that he won't develop them again though. As an extra measure, I deleted all memories of me." I tell him. "Well, good night." I stand up, seeing the time.

I walk up to my room, and I find a pair of pjs that have wing holes. Bruce helped me with a bed that can accommodate my wings. I can still use my old bed if I wanted to. The new bed is kind of a hammock that hangs 12 feet from the ceiling. I have a really tall room. My wings are 11.5 long, so the ceiling can accommodate them. It is basically a tube that has a central hole all around for my wings to stick out of. It is made out of a thin but strong material. Bucky showed me a movie called "Avatar". It had these cool hammocks that were made out of vines or something, with holes in them. It's kind of similar to that. I fly up and I settle down. I close the top, and I flip over to my stomach out of habit. I can see my room. The door opens, and I see Bucky.

"Izzy?" He looks around.

"Hey Brasto." I call down.

He jumps and looks up. "What's that?"

"Bruce made it for me. I can sleep with my wings out." I tell him.

"Okay, so, how did your fly go?" He lies down on my bed to look up at me.

"Good. I found out why Loki is so obsessed with me. You won't believe it."

"What?"

"He loves me."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I erased any feelings or memories of me."

"Good."

"Well well well, Brasto is starting to sound like a big brother." I tease.

I can tell I just developed the ability to see in the dark. He turns red.

"Just want to keep the youngest Avenger safe."

"Wait, did you call me an Avenger?"

"Yeah, oops. The team was going to reveal it later. Act surprised."

"I will. Well, in that case, I better get some rest if I want to fit in my morning fly."

"Okay," Bucky gets up. "Good night Izzy."

"Good night Brasto."

I wake up at 3 in the morning. I for some reason only can get 5 hours of sleep at a time. I open the tube top, and I glide to the floor. It feels good to stretch my wings after sleeping. I open the balcony, and I see snow. I noticed it was getting a bit colder, but I didn't notice it was this cold. I became immune to temperature changes like this, so I just slip on a black sweater and black shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail, and I put on some gloves. I change my wings to a snowy owl's, and I take off. The air is stinging my windpipe, but it feels good. When I land in a tree, I have to shake my wings off to get the snow off. I head back after 2 hours of playing in my first snow.

"Hey Allagy." Clint welcomes me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Clint."

"Did you go flying in that?" He asks me. I look down, and I am in the black sweater and shorts.

"Yeah."

"You are so going to drop out of the sky from the cold."

I shrug. "I am immune to those kind of temperatures that would kill a normal person. I can still be burned, but only by lava. I can be frozen, but only in liquid nitrogen or something like that."

"Cool. Can you control temperatures?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The coffee machine broke." I sigh, even though I have come to like coffee.

I put some water in two cups, some instant coffee, and I heat up the coffees.

"Thanks Allagy."

"No problem."

We just talk for a while until the whole team comes down.

"So, Allagy, we have a surprise for you." Nick tells me. We get up and follow him. Bucky looks at me and gives me that look to remember what he said last night. I wink back. We are brought into their suit-up room.

"So. Allagy.." Nick waves his hand.

"Paraskina." I tell him, remembering some guy translate 'Wing' into Greek.

"Allagy Paraskina, raise your right hand and wing." I do.

"Repeat after me:" He tells me the oath, and I repeat it. Due to Avenger protocol, I can't tell you guys. Soz. [4TH WALL BREAKKKKKKK]

"Allagy Paraskina. We welcome you to the Avengers. Welcome, White Raven." He claps his right fist over his heart.

The others follow suit, and they yell, "WHITE RAVEN!"

Tony hits a button, and an extra suit tube comes out of the wall. I walk up to it, and it opens. I see a white catsuit. It has pockets and holsters all over the waist and legs. I have a mask that covers my eyes. There are still two eye holes, and I can change my eye color. I see two fingerless gloves that are white as well. On the back, there are two slits made perfectly for my wings. On the front, I see an emblem. An emblem of a raven in black.

"The White Raven: master of tricking forms." Nick explains the name.

"I love it." I turn around.

"Thank you!" I say.

"Okay. Natasha will show you the features after breakfast." Bucky tells me.

We go up to the kitchen, and we celebrate me joining them.

"I think Izzy fits the description of a bird." Bucky tells me as we follow Natasha downstairs.

"Okay. So, you will have to change with the boys in here. We are a team, no judging, and no secrets. I can help you put it on. Keep your bra and underwear on, obviously." Natasha waves Bucky off.

I get into it, and it is a couple sizes too big. I am about to point this out when Nat presses the emblem on my suit. The suit shrinks, and a display pops up.

"Hello Raven." A voice says.

"Uh, hello?"

"I am your personal helper in this suit. You have various weapons, and the suit is preloaded with extra ammo."

"Okay, do you have a name?"

"Call me Feitro."

"Okay. So, what are the abilities of this suit?"

"You have enhanced night vision, earpiece, HUD, pressure regulator, temperature regulator, and a sonic-blaster."

"Okay, I don't need any of the regulators or the night vision, but what is a sonic blaster?"

"It allows you to produce sound that will disorientate anything that is flying. All of the flyers on the team have safety mechanisms on their suits."

"Okay, so, test run?"

"Sure. I will show you where the weapons go later." Natasha tells me.

I walk upstairs, and I show the team.

"Wow! That looks good!" Bucky exclaims.

"I think I look pretty cool when I do this," I change my wings to pure black and flexible, and I raise them straight up. They wind around each other and then they overlap each other perfectly. I straighten my arms down by my sides.

"Yeah, definitely. So, are you going on a test run?"

"Yeah. Are you sure I won't be taken for testing?"

"Yeah. We contacted the government and added you to the data base."

"Okay. I'll see you guys at lunch." I run out onto the balcony and I throw myself over the edge.

"Raven. Where would you like to go?" Feitro asks me.

"Take me to the Statue of Liberty."

"Bank right... Now." I do, and I see the statue right in front of me. I flap up to the crown, and I land on one of the spokes. My wings stay out as I look over the city. I feel the slightest vibrations under me, and I hear metal creak.

 _Oh no. The elevator!_ [Idk if there is an elevator, I never went up. Also, I just saw Spiderman Homecoming. You can totally see the references if you have seen it.]

I jump off the crown, and I whip around. I dive into the viewing deck, just in time to see the elevator groan under the weight of the passengers.

"Hold on!" I yell.

"Feitro, how long do I have?"

"Only 30 seconds."

I run up, and I offer my hands.

"TWO PEOPLE AT A TIME!" I yell. I haul up everyone, but one teenager. At that time, the elevator starts to drop. I change my wings to smaller ones, and I grab onto the cable. I flap my wings, slowing the fall of the elevator.

"UP? Or DOWN?" I ask the girl.

"DOWN!" She screams in fear.

"Do not panic! Hold on tight to your backpack straps!" I tell her. She buckles the chest strap and holds on. I use my telekinesis to lift her sightly off the ground, and under the maintenance hole incase I drop the elevator. After 2 minutes of me lowering the elevator, we reach the bottom. I jump inside with her, and I pry the elevator doors open.

"ALEXIS! MY BABY!" A woman cries as she sees the teenager. I smile, and I fly up the shaft.

"Okay. I can take three people down at a time. I will hold one, and I will have the other two hold onto a backpack." I tell them. Three people step up, and I grab one under the arms, while the other two buckle their backpack chest straps.

"Hold on tight to those backpacks." I fly into the shaft, and I levitate the other two teens down the shaft. I repeat this 3 more times, and then everyone is safe.

"Who are you?" A mother asks as she hugs her son.

"The White Raven." I tell her, and I spread my natural wings and fly away.

I land on the roof of Stark Tower, and I walk down.

"Izzy! I saw you on the news!" Bucky hugs me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get a nap. Carrying 13 people is tiring." I go put my suit up, and I collapse in my hammock.

When I wake up, it's dinner time. I skipped lunch! I jump out of the hammock and I land on the bed. I run outside, following the smell of food. I walk into the living room, and I see the news is on. I smell pizza. I levitate a slice, and bring it up to my mouth. I walk to Bucky, and I sit down and watch.

"Hey Izzy. You're still on the news!" He tells me. I smile and take another bite of pizza.

"Today, our top story: the elevator in the Statue of Liberty collapsed. We have a new hero around, and her name is The White Raven." A photo of me flying out of the statue pops up. I look cool. "She single handedly saved 12 teens on a school trip, and a security guard. Let's look into that. We now take you to Mr. Lee, present at the scene. You're on Mr. Lee." The screen splits to show an old guy standing in front of the Statue.

"Right now, we see a seemingly teenager with wings, save 13 people by herself. She has declared her name: The White Raven. She hasn't shown since, but we are sure to see her sometime when we are in need of help." With that, the screen freezes.

"We saved that clip." Is all Tony says.

"My little Izzy is her own super hero now!" Bucky practically squeals.

"Okay. You have it people. Bucky has adopted me as a little sister." I joke.

"What?" Bucky turns red a bit.


	6. I can't stay on track

A/N: For all of those Hamilton lovers out there... KEEP READING! REFERENCE ALERT!

Also, Oh my gods. I am so unprepared sometimes. So, I have decided to add some PJO things, like monsters and stuff. Yes, I just dropped a bomb on you and myself. So, all rights to the monsters and any cameos will be from Percy Jackson, series one and/or two. All rights belong to Uncle Rick Riordan, and yeaaahhhh. I was in the middle of this chapter, when my mind went full Percy Jackson mode. This story has gone wayyyy off topic, but I like it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! I'm off topic. BYEEE!

"Thanks. So, how does this super hero thing work?" I am interested at how my life has truly Άλλαξε. [Changed]

"Well, we basically wait for a huge threat to come. Some of us go out on patrol, which is what you were doing." Steve answers.

"Cool."

"Yeah, so you will be on patrol on Saturdays, which means you get to fly around all day and listen for trouble. A guy from Queens, Peter Parker, he was trying to keep someone from breaking into a car. It was their car. You have to be sure that they are doing bad before interfering." Steve tells me.

"Okay, so I guess I will be on patrol tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, let's put on a movie!" I levitate the remote, and I press the buttons to turn on the movie: Ash. [Okay okay. I know this isn't a movie. It is a book, part of the Hive series. I love that series, and it is about vampire-human hybrids. They are called Ash, but they are only male. That changes when Charlie is born. I would totally reccommend it, but it does have minor mature content. As in the swear words, and a couple mature references. I'm off topic.]

"Allagy. I really wish I could do that." Clint says as he watches the buttons move as I simultaneously eat a piece of pizza.

When ever they say a cuss word, Tony screams, "LANGUAGE!"

I have erased Tony's whitecoat instincts, and now I am fine with him.

"Well. I'm off to bed. What time do I get up?"

"Midnight. You have 24 hours. Do fly-arounds, and you can have breaks. Just keep your ears peeled for any suspicious activity." Nick tells me.

"Ok. I should be good then." I walk up and change. It is 7, so I get exactly 5 hours of sleep.

When I wake up, I walk downstairs and grab some coffee before I go. I grab a breakfast sandwich from the freezer and pop it in the microwave. I see a note on the counter, and I open it.

 _Good morning Raven,_

 _The highest crime count in the city is the financial district_ [I actually don't know.]

 _Peter Parker has reported some strange things from there. Keep an eye out on the Empire State Building for Loki. Under this note is money for food breaks. No sit-down restaurants. A backpack with some basic essentials are sitting on the couch. It includes: four granola bars, a light weight sleeping bag, a 50 yards of paracord, 10 carbon fiber carabiners, a wallet, and a couple rolls of duct tape. You will have to learn how to take catnaps, meaning you wake up at the sound of a gun, siren, or explosion._

 _Tony Stark_

I look under the note, and I see a packet of money. It has about 500$. I guess the others have jobs, so they can afford it.

I notice the backpack on the couch. It has silver scales as the outside, with my raven emblem on the front. It also has a chest strap, and room for my wings. I sling the bag over my shoulder as I grab my coffee and sandwich. I walk down to the suit-up room, and I see another note.

 _Raven,_

 _Your backpack has to be left in a place where no one will take it. It may get in the way of flying. Press the emblem, and it will look like what ever is behind it. Feitro will mark the place on the map, so that you don't loose it._

 _Another thing that Nat forgot to tell you, was that your suit is waterproof and bulletproof. You can swim, and your wings can probably be changed to swim with. If you dive into water, press the button on your calf. Once it detects water, a tube will pop out. The tube will float at the top of the water to gather oxygen. You will most likely not run out of tube, since you have 200 yards of tube. One you hit the sky, hit the button again and it will retract. It connects to two masks. Once mask is for you, and another mask is in case you have to give it to someone else._

 _Look in locker 12. That is yours. It has weapons to put in your holsters. I assume you know how to use a gun. If not, take the coin. The coin transforms into a bow and a quiver. I saw that movie. They had bow and arrows for you to train with, which I thought was odd, but whatever._

 _Good luck,_

 _Bucky_

Wow. That was long. I get into my suit. and I hold my backpack. I decide to carry it on my back.

I go to the runway for Tony's planes, and I take off. It is still the middle of the night, so I enjoy the chilly night air. All of a sudden, I hear a scream. My ears move on instinct, and I hear a conversation.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A rich party girl. I bet your daddy's got money. Well, let's see that wallet of yours." A gravely voice says. I hear the click of a bullet rotating into the chamber. I bank in that direction.

"No! Please! No! Take it! Don't kill me!" A higher pitched voice shrieks. I fly faster. I see the two, and I land silently.

"Oh, well. Thank you. I would just run away," I see the man turn and walk. I tense up and turn my wings to metal.

"But, I don't want to be told on." He whips around, and he shoots. As if it was slow motion, I see the bullet. I flap forward with my super speed, and I block the bullet inches away from the woman.

"Oh, a cosplayer. Interesting." The man teases.

"You give this woman back her wallet, or else." I change my vocal cords to be deeper and more intimidating.

"Or what? You are only half my weight and strength." He goes on. I run at him, and I flip him into the sky. He lands on his back, and I snatch the wallet from him. I grab a roll of duct tape, and I tape him to the wall. I turn to the woman, and I give her wallet back.

"Here you go."

"Thank you! Who are you?"

"The White Raven." I spread my wings, and I fly away.

Not even 10 minutes later, I hear sirens and tires swerving. I head to the bridge connecting Brooklyn and Manhattan, and I see a white van barreling through traffic. I speed in, and I release a sonic cry. It shuts down all vehicles in a half-mile radius, and I land. The police are looking around in confusion, and I go to the van. I see the driver has been knocked unconscious, so I look in the back. In the back, there are weapons with symbols. I see an omega sign, a delta sign, and a zeta sign. I see swords, bows, quivers, crossbows, daggers, and basically every sharp weapon you could think of.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A man yells as he runs up.

"These are weapons from somewhere other than Earth. The perp is in the front, unconscious." I hold my wings out protectively. Behind my back, I sneak a dagger into my holster to take back to the tower.

"Well, White Raven, thank you for stopping traffic and this van. If you could restart vehicles, that would be great." The police officer gestures to his co workers, and they go get the guy in the van.

"Also, there is a guy in the financial district, in the alley by the Italian place." I say before flying away. I turn around, and I make the sound to restore vehicles to their working conditions. It is the opposite of a sonic cry, which means it is super low. I keep flying, seeing that it is about 6 in the morning now.

I get about 3 hours of break time, just chilling in Central Park. I brought a change of clothes, and I just slip them on over my suit. I go for a walk in the park, hang out in the library, and I just have a chill break. I hear the _shink_ of metal being drawn, and I rip off my clothes and I fly to the sound. I look down, and I see a kid battling a weird monster thing. It has the upper body of a REALLLY BUFF man, and the lower body of a bull. It even has a horn! It is missing a horn for some reason. I see a teen with scraggly black hair, swinging a sword. I look closer, and I see an 'omega' symbol on the hilt. I fly down, and I land on the monster's back.

"Styx," The boy mutters. "GET OFF! YOU ARE GOING TO BE HURT!" He screams. I hear the crunching of leaves, and a blonde girl steps in with a dagger. It has the 'Delta' symbol on it.

"PERCY! GET THE MINOTAUR! I'LL GET THE GIRL!" She screams and she puts on a cap. SHE. FREAKING. DISAPPEARED. I can disappear, but it takes time and concentration.

"JUMP!" The girl calls from somewhere behind me. I don't listen. Instead, I take out that dagger that I swiped from the van, and I stab the monster in the back. He bellows in pain, then I fall. He just turned into dust!

"What the crap just happened?!" I shriek as I see the teens in front of me.

"That was a Minotaur. You can see it?" The blonde says.

"That is a freaking myth!" I scream. I am freaking out right now. I mean, I have seen some weird things in the School, but nothing like this! Well, I have seen a goat boy visit for some reason, but I haven't seen a monster DISSOLVE into dust!

"No it isn't. You know anything about Greek Mythology?" The boy, Percy, steps up.

"Yeah," I scan their minds. I see some horrible things. "GAHHHH!" I scream as I collapse. I see red. I smell sulfur. I hear evil voices. I feel acid. I can almost taste my tongue being burned off by ghost peppers.

"Are you okay?!" I hear a faint voice yell. I can't take the pain any more. I blackout.

I wake up after god knows how long, and I see white sheets. I smell antiseptic. _No no no no no. This can't be happening. I can't be at the School!_ I start to panic, and I sit up. I don't hurt anywhere, but I see my suit on the chair beside me. I quickly grab it, and I put it on, and I slip on the pjs someone gave me over the suit. I am about to open the door, when a blonde boy with freckles comes in.

"Miss, you can't leave yet." He says in an oddly calm voice.

"No! You are NOT going to experiment on me!" I hiss as I get into a fighting stance.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, and my anxiety seems to slip away like nothing ever happened.

"What is your name? We are here to help you. This is the infirmary." He mumbles soft words into my ear.

I search his mind, before answering, "Allagy Paraskina."

"Huh, Change Wing?" He translates the Greek.

"Will!" A boy shrieks as he opens the door.

"What Death Boy?" the Blonde guy, Will, asks.

"A kid's been shot by Thalia!" Is all he says. I see shadows connect with his body?

"NO! NO UNDERWORLD STUFF! Doctor's Orders!" Will yells, and the goth boy stops. He runs out, and not even 5 minutes later, he returns.

"Okay, he's in room 5." The goth boy walks away.

"Okay Allagy, I am going to have Percy, Annabeth, and Grover show you around, okay?" Will turns to me.

"Okay." I mumble, still a little cautious. Will gets up and leaves, and three people come in a couple seconds later.

"Um, hello." I wave weakly.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Jackson," He points to the blonde. "And this is Grover Underwood." He points to the Irish-looking kid... with goat hooves.

"I've seen you before." I glare accusingly at Grover.

"You were at the School! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" I scream, remembering all the time he spent, just looking at us. At the time, I couldn't even detect a twinge of sadness.

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay?! I couldn't do anything. I would be killed if I did anything like that! I had TEN guards with me and the scientist!" He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on?" Percy butts in.

"I'll explain later." I grumble.

"Okkaaayyy, so. We are going to take you on the camp tour." Annabeth steps in.

Guys. I am horrible at predicting the future. I am almost as bad as Octavian. I had absolutely, positively, NO IDEA this was where the story was going. You see, I write, and I write like I literally just write whatever sounds good that pops in my head. I was like, "Oh yeah! It's Percy's birthday! He fought the Minotaur as his first kill, so I should put that here!" I actually don't know. Anyway! So, read my other books. Some things branch off from the other books, like Percy and Annabeth are married, and so are some others that I am not going to spoil. Some stuff will be revealed, so there are MINOR spoilers for my PJO/Avengers crossover. I write like a stupid timeline. First was "Annabeth Jackson", then "The 20-ish Saviors of the World", and now this. Stuff from my first book is in the 2nd, and stuff from the 2nd is in this book. Any questions? Cuz I feel like I am pretty bad at explanations. On that note, GOOD NIGHT! Because I am tired from sitting in the car all day. Now I am really off topic. BYYEEE!


	7. What The Actual Hades?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d819c6a0e150a5b6ba5ccc1f10bf195a"Okay, last reminder: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN, STAN LEE, AND JAMES PATTERSON. Except for Allagy, and any other new characters I add./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="781f598777672f020db951cc48e43a26"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ff38217cf675ee4e97b772a890b5adc""Okay." I get up, and I take off the pjs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4d53db6c472be9fae6ddd42a7b8300""Woah woah. No getting naked here!" Percy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ee3a833b90fa9f7af25d980bd32f317""It's fine. I got this on before Will came in." I say, and I show them the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81daec1b5a564c86c2c2971bf542e924""Wait, are you The White Raven from the news?" Annabeth asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36aaf3ba59091adad03983676474b101""Nah, I was just cosplaying." I decide not to reveal it yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f31acfb2a79f09c887f56a1b5bbf4d""Okay. So, first, we start with the cabins. You will be staying with the Hermes kids until you get claimed. How old are you?" Annabeth leads me off. The boys stay behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c55b25eaebb847f726ebb35cd96e094""I'm really not sure. I guess about 14, maybe?" I shrug my shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3b09868c8525b4f107901a791f116d""Okay, that means you should of been claimed last year." Annabeth rubs her forehead in concentration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7243d460ac750ea9db9480240e752181""Well, I was a bit busy with my life." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061cba825ab9b091efe13bd29a14c70c""Do you know your parents?" She asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6927342fa603f19ee89f93c00dd9d19b"I look down, remembering the torture. "No, I never had any parents. I was told I was a test-tube baby."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343848284a2c6e540b1f822fcfaf2f14""Oh, I'm sorry for asking. That is just how we decide where you might be." Annabeth explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb5ca5963fad96f91b3b378e77d77c1"It's fine. Just some really bad experiences." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ebd8ce71e2045628b9a505b0e1c8556""Okay, so here are the cabins. I will have the Stoll Brothers show you around the cabin. Keep a hand on anything important, especially that suit you have on. We can also get you a change of clothes if you are staying for a while." Annabeth gestures to the Cabin with a caduceus on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a1bc4f1b3f547e2fba750b219697c5b""Next, here is the volleyball courts, lava rock climbing wall, stables, lake, pavilion, and the Big House." She points at each area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9860749c3b63d98a4ebf0a15bbee91""I will show you the ampitheater later, along with the arena. No going into the forest without another demigod, since it is very dangerous." She brings me to the Big House./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="110bd3db2bd3476f720af644cd705862""Chiron! The new camper is awake!" She calls into the house. She leaves me to stand in the doorway. I hear clopping, and a man fused to a horse comes out. I tense up a bit, and then I look into his mind. He is the trainer of heroes, savior of demigods, and immortal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3437eea8be0f4b385ec0fdf0426465""Hello Chiron." I say before I can stop myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13a9d78d92bee0e100c08104818872a""Hello, what is your name?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e00dbc309c8b26e30bd387013a3149ab""Allagy Paraskina."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b769e1f3061d609cfde506f19b3605e1""Intersting, Greek for Change and Wing. Come in." He turns around. I know it is odd to have a foreign language name, but how can everyone here translate it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35453468d865b6afafcddfe6674c1376""So, Allagy, can you tell me about your past? I don't want to bring up any bad memories, but we need to know how to train you." He inches backwards into a WHEELCHAIR?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eeb1ceec351bdedbc261af7596d165c""Um, I don't remember anything but pain. I was born out of pain, and I felt pain as the first thing I can remember. I am an experiment. I was forced to fight other experiments, and I was known as the most valuable. My life changed when I met a man named James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky. He brought me into Stark Tower, and I have lived there for a month or so now." I tell him all of the details that aren't painful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de795050a07659ec9986fd901dcd367""Wow, a life fit for a hero. So, do you need to go to Stark Tower? Because this is probably the safest place for a demigod like you." He looks at me with kind eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2436d921ca6951018f8bef8c18ad56f9""Well, that's the thing. It seems great here, but I have Avenger duties now. I have been released in the news, and I have saved people. I have a city to protect when the other Avengers are sitting on the couch watching tv." I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2314ac8425ce0a73f060ba476bd2e967""I see. I can tell you are new, so they probably haven't given you any strict schedule. How about you stay for a couple days to recuperate, and then you can go back. It is up to you, but now that you have found this camp, more monsters will be out for you Allagy." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="282b604becbc1df1e7f49a49a61ab7c2""Okay, I guess I will stay. I have to go tell Bucky though." I stand up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2202d185a77ec925f9aa0104cc87ff66""We can have Argus take you." He offers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c2ce04b35ca1bdf34892553c26f8e7""Sorry, but no. I can get there a much faster way than a van." I say, itching to fly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0a2e6276e6e93f5b48607a8ca6dca8""Okay. Dinner is at 6." He wheels out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3bd65249732437c010134680fd423b0""Thank you!" I call after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="786787efa1bc3c4aeca77493faf585f3""Feitro, what time is it?" I whisper into my suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b4cdd4ec7d9702caa8d214e48cc12eb""It is 5. You have one hour."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4bf2a7879f7e49e315c3484e6dc046a"Okay, I have one hour to get all of my stuff for a couple days. I plan about 5 days, so that I can get back in time for patrolling. I take off, and I land on the tower about 2 minutes later. I barge into the kitchen, and everyone looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e870a9a6ef26676356fa33e0763d3235""Izzy! Are you okay?" Bucky hugs me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621bb11b589ef9b0009f72bf42037214""Yeah, I'm fine. I will be gone for the next 5 days, maybe longer. I will report for patrolling duty though." I head up to my room to pack. I pack some pjs, and Annabeth told me they would give me some new clothes. I pack my suit, and a pair of sneakers along with some flip flops. I hear a knock on the door, and then Bucky walks in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19dd8d11439c83cd4b634abd330ba730""Izzy, take this." He hands me a silver fingerless glove. it goes on my left hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bddba23e15b4588733f376bce907a97b""There is a speaker in there. Say the secret word, which is Buchanan. Then, a two way transmission will come up until one of us says the cancel word, Ruka." He tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef1ed9e79007e7a4f2bc82e74d8a90fb""Thank you Bucky." I hug him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a54bbfb0133a7f0f2f9bf1fedf8bdbfe""I'm gonna miss you Izzy." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5a98de6ea49125d13e135e225c6d06""You too Brasto." I reply. I finish packing, and I fly out to the forest. I land in the forest, and I walk back to camp. I hear a conch horn blow, and jump a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceebe39322357e9b06b4682bd63f7e15""Allagy! It's dinner!" I see Annabeth run past me. I follow her, and I sit next to her with 10 other people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a4be6dd5c3f902e84dc15323a3e699""Sorry, but you have to sit with your cabin for now." She points at the table 5 tables down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b630e4cceefcc25c9637c4d5383c9186""Okay." I get up and move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39887e60fb163c09c809e6740f65d02c""Hey newbie!" A teen says as I walk up to the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6b95a96745520480b9b6606e9f33ac""Hey." I mumble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a9b8114f43bdd86bea19aa38562005""My name is Connor Stoll, and this is," He says, then he gets cut off by who I assume is his brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a490af93d85a78c01ccf37f8a5b589d5""Travis Stoll!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6bb1e5882bf537bd9422724cd893f4a""I'm Allagy Paraskina." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c16eaed9902bb162c5b8b68d3c9fc0""So, you need to preform sacrifices at every meal serving. Take your food, and put the BEST piece into the brazier. Mutter the name of any god/goddess. I would recommend Hermes right now." Connor continues. I go and get 11 lettuce sandwiches, and I put the biggest one into the fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7919bc228f869392ea97dfe90e6dfda9""Hermes and whom ever my parent is." I mutter. I walk back over to the table, and everyone tries to grab a sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bebc846dd34b311708e6f82d885d3ef""Hey! What's the big deal?! Get your own sandwich!" I exclaim as I protect my sandwiches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c76c9bf8b812bd9dba301852b4609ac2""Woah, Allagy. We thought you were getting some for us! How much do you eat?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589f6f6e92d2dddb235a2e2ecdb8e54f""I need about 10,000 plus calories a day. I normally don't even get half." I sit down and I chow down. I end up finishing before everyone else, so I get some dessert. I put some cake into the fire, and I go back to sit down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ced2340f0482e590cd7915d814e6f45""Seriously girl? 4 cake slices, 10 scoops of ice cream, AND a caramel apple?!" Connor exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88ef85b9168c642ceb44a1b8e7425764""Yeah, so?" I snap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f916cd457bf320f8799984e7641c5fd"We all finish eating, and then we get up to go to an amphitheater. I see a cabin step up, and they start to play music. I see them dancing, and getting the audience hyped up. I notice the bonfire changes as the crowd gets crazier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="312d9ca16b158dfb4fc82b94467cc410"At the end of the sixth song, Chiron steps up and bangs his hoof against a rock. "HEROES! We welcome today, a new camper! ALLAGY PARASKINA!" He bellows, then he gestures for me to stand up. I stand up, and the crowd roars with cheering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de4c61f09abc89667e06c8d919bf3fae""She is residing in the Hermes cabin until she is claimed." He continues. The cabin around me stands up and they cheer. They sit back down, and I get called up to the middle. I stand up reluctantly, and I don't look anywhere but down. After what seemed like forever, I made it to Chiron's side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6a8d27f1bf942020136b40a51ec977""Is there anything you would like to share with the camp about you?" He asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="629d59a9d8ee7d491d310ab178636661""Do not steal my food, since I need about 10,000 plus calories a day!" I yell, which receives a couple laughs. I pause, and I scan the whole camp. Everyone is nice enough, minus Clarrise, but she just had rough life, so I tell them another thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05728b2518df3f7afcb84c24b789c71""The reason I need so much is," I take off my shirt, and I have my suit on. I release my wings, and I fly up into the sky, circle the bonfire, and I land in my seat. Everyone stares at me, and I decide to flap away. I fly through the forest, and I see a strange treehouse. It is made out of metal, so I look inside. It is empty, with a table, platform for a bed, and a chair. I punch the metal into a cradle, and I empty out the contents of my patrol backpack. I set up the paracord like a tripwire, and I have that set up to drop a can if anything triggered it. I put my sleeping bag into the metal cradle, and I blowup the included pillow. I settle down for the night, deciding to sleep here for the rest of my stay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e268021514010749341a4055263bff07"In the morning, I wake up to darkness. I can still see perfectly, but it is dark still. I look at my watch, and it is only 5 in the morning. I have an hour of peace before breakfast. I look around, and I see a bunny. I take out the coin Bucky gave me, and it transforms into a bow and arrow. I nock an arrow, draw the bow, and I end up with a rabbit for a morning snack. I start a fire, and I burn a leg for the gods. I pack up everything, and I leave my backpack under the tree, so that the Hermes cabin won't steal it. When I get to the pavilion, some breakfast is already out. I grab as much food as I need, and I burn some of it. I dig in, and by the time I am onto my last waffle, the Hermes cabin shows up. I make sure that they know I am safe, and then I go to the little treehouse again. It's about a mile from camp, so it's nice and peaceful out there. The only noises I can hear are the noises from nature. I then hear a waterfall. I walk in that direction, and I see an oasis in the middle of the forest. I decide to go for a swim, so I take out the swim suit Pepper bought for me. I fly up, and I dive into the water. I relax in the pool, until an Iris Message pops up. I see Percy and Annabeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263ad2e0edde39a887874a9f2f9a08c0""Hey Allagy!" They yell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b61e22bc94b2e56dccb8cc8d4edc7ff""Hey guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0494b7471c3820477de7b2dc29434be""Where are you? The camp has been looking for you for a while!" Annabeth exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8faed6ee7799d1d2fe7a6dc06ce792""I found this place in the forest, I decided to basically move in. I can't take the attention. It seemed like everyone here was trustworthy and nice, but nice people don't stare at you like that." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07aa5f9b6470dd8b311306e2143852d0""Well, come back. We have half an hour until lunch. Can you show us this place in the forest?" Annabeth asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2610df79d61f13b4d5b5443248495da""Maybe, but this is kind of my private area. It is the only place I can't hear any commotion." I say as I get out of the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ce8bbcd293ebe0916b4de78c29de2d""Okay, well, we need to make sure there aren't any monsters around." Annabeth looks a bit worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049d343985c68bb8c0e00e488e3a1596""I got a dream from the gods. They said they give me protection in this little area." I say, recalling last night's dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcc641613ba13552a02c71128e33f4f""Okay, well lunch is almost ready. If you want to eat before everyone gets here." Annabeth swipes her hand through the screen, and it disappears. *SIGH* I guess my alone time is limited here. I draw the water off my body, and I get dressed in camp clothing. I slice holes in the shirt, and I quickly sew it up with a kit I found in the Hermes cabin. That way, the edges won't fray too much. I test out my wings, and they fit perfectly. I change my eyes to a fierce yellow and gray, and I change my hair into a dark blue pixie cut. I pack my suit in my bag, and I hide it under the tree. After a couple minutes of flight, I land at the pavilion, and I dig into 12 sandwiches. A buff girl steps up to me, and she snarls, "Hah. 12 sandwiches? I know you were just making excuses to eat. You are going to be so fat, that you won't even be able to throw a paper clip!" She exclaims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dfa5dbc71c18c3caec27d3bbb2c2665""Well, come on people! The newbie has to get a welcome swirly before she gets fat!" She turns to her "friends". They grab me, and I instantly twist away. I snap open my wings, and they get whapped by my wings. The main girl tries to get me herself, but I simply punch her in the stomach, and I lift up my sandwiches with my powers, and I take a couple huge bites as I walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02763a7350e2db59e81b214727270c5""Allagy, you have telekinesis?" I hear Annabeth gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de30e0c8c37d12b5e2f7cebc0cdd46ec""Yeah, like I said, I am an experiment." I say as I take another bite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db1d22089ff7ca8a2c3bbff7fbb4408""I guess super strength is added, since you just beat up Clarrise and her goons." Percy says, pointing to the girls on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d466ee039da3fb7aecbaa818b315d144""Meh." I finish eating my last sandwich, and I brush off my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01be710d940d1e79fe0a148be8cd79e6""Well, is there any training I have to do, or can I go back to my little oasis and swim?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b84996110b433284a848fcc0a10b691""We need to do some physical training, but it should be a piece of cake for you Allagy." Annabeth brings me to the forges./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	8. Mom? Dad?

Percy and Annabeth lead me to the forges, and they show me a variety of weapons. I knew that the dagger I used earlier was unbalanced. I pick up many swords and daggers, before I see a silver dagger with a feather design on the hilt.

"How about that one?" I walk over and pick it up. It has swirls of bronze and gold inside the silver blade. It's small enough to be considered a throwing knife.

"I don't know Allagy, that's really small. Even I don't use one that small." Annabeth says.

I hold it for a bit longer, and I feel how it fits in my hand almost perfectly. Then, it seems to hum almost. I can almost hear the dagger whispering that it is the one dagger made for me.

"What is it? I thought Celestial Bronze was, well, bronze." I ask.

"It is mainly silver, but it has Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold imbedded into it. There is also a bit of Stygian Iron in there. No one likes the feel of it. It's considered the most dangerous weapon in the forgery." Annabeth answers.

"I think I'll take it." I say as I slide it back into the sheath and I tie it around my waist.

"Okay, next, we are going to test your fighting abilities." Annabeth brings me to the arena.

"So, what are you best at?" Percy takes over.

"I am best at hand-to-hand combat, decent at archery, and good with a knife." I answer.

"Okay. CLARRISSSEEE!" He screams. Crap. I don't want to fight her again.

"Prissy? What is going on?" She walks in with her goons.

"You are the best at hand-to-hand combat, and I need you to test Allagy." Percy tells her.

"It would be my pleasure." She hisses as she gets ready. I can already tell her weakness is clumsiness. She shifts to the right, then to the left, and then lunges forward. I dodge, and I grab her arm, and I flip her onto the ground.

"Wow. 12 seconds." Percy says in disbelief. "Okay, add in." He waves to Clarrise's friends, and they step forward. I let Clarrise go, and I fight three people. About 2 minutes later, I win. I read their minds, and I know all of their main moves.

I hear the conch horn sound, and I run over to grab my food, and I eat in my treehouse.

Percy IMs me, and he calls me to the campfire. I fly over, and I sit on top of a pillar behind the amphitheater, so that I can watch. I fly down once a seat opens up. All of a sudden, everyone gasps and stares at me.

"What?!" I snap, not liking the attention. Percy points above me, and I look up. I see a lightning bolt, and two torches that are crossed.

"Allagy Paraskina. Please step up here." Chiron calls me. I don't like the sound of this. I fly down, and then everyone kneels.

"All hail Allagy Paraskina, daughter of Lord Zeus and Lady Hecate." Chiron announces. Everyone stands up and cheers.

"What?! I thought a demigod was half mortal and half god!" I exclaim in confusion. As soon as I said that, two balls of light float down, and two people step forward. Everyone kneels again.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron nods. "Lady Hecate."

"Hello Chiron. This must take some explaining, shouldn't it?" Hecate says.

"I was a test tube baby! How can two immortals be my parents?!" I yell in confusion.

"Well, Allagy is our child. The Fates, however, said that she must be made a demigod for there is a dangerous event that isn't clear coming up. So, we let the Fates take her, but we couldn't watch her grow up. When she escaped, I saw what the Fates had put her through. We convinced the Fates to give her a home, and she eventually found Camp." Zeus booms.

"Train her hard. She also has responsibilities in the city of Manhattan too. That will serve as training also." Hecate adds.

"Farewell Daughter, and good luck." Zeus waves his hand, and they start to glow.

"ALLAGY CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Annabeth bellows, and I close them just in time. I am still seeing black spots as I open my eyes again.

"Allagy Paraskina. Choose where you wish to stay. With your mother's side, or your father's side?" Chiron asks me.

"Uhh, father's side?" I say.

"Very well. I will have Thalia Grace show you your cabin." Chiron gestures to a group of people in silver, then I notice it was made of only girls.

"Everyone! Curfew is coming close! Capture the flag is four days away, so plan!" Chiron clops away to the Big House. I see a punk girl with a pixie cut, electric blue eyes, a silver parka and camo pants, and a silver circlet.

"Hey sis." She hugs me.

"Hello, Thalia?" I respond.

"Yep. It's nice having a sister rather than just an annoying brother." She leads me to the grand cabin at the front of the pavilion.

"So, this is the Zeus Cabin. Cabin one. I don't sleep here often, since the Hunters and I sleep either in the woods, or Cabin 8. You can take my old spot if you want. It's the only place here out of the gaze of dad." She points at the statue. It does look pretty scary.

"So, do I have to sleep here?" I ask.

"Nah, you kind of have a free pass, since you are the daughter of the King of the Sky." She replies.

"Cool, because I may not sleep here. I have a place in the forest." I say.

"Awesome. I might recommend you to Lady Artemis. If you ever need anything while the Hunters are at camp, we camp around Zeus's Fist. It's a pile of rocks that look like a fist in the forest." She walks out, and I follow her.

"Well, good night Thalia." I say as I turn left.

"Good night Allagy." She keeps walking.

I can't believe what just happened. I got claimed. I am so happy to be out of the Hermes Cabin! Not like I was there anyways, but still. I can eat in peace! No one trying to steal my sandwiches or other things. I settle into my sleeping bag, and I fall asleep fast.

Heyyyy! Definitely a bit on the shorter side, but I needed a way to focus on the claiming. As a bonus, here's her profile I whipped up in the car!

Allagy Paraskina:

Daughter of Zeus and Hecate, but a demigod

Natural look:

Silver hair (Like, Hunter of Artemis silver), slowly growing back

Deep purple eyes, but likes yellow and gray eyes. A bit more intimidating

Dark brown wings with blue and black spots. 12 feet each. Indentions on the back go to her waist, and her back looks normal except for two scars.

Age: 14

Height: 6 feet tall, as tall as Percy

Personality:

Likes to mess with people

Comfortable with people once she gets to know them

Self taught through minds, so not very social

Ambrosia tastes like chocolate chip cookies

Nectar tastes like Cherry Sprite.


	9. The Heroes of Olympus

I wake up in my little treehouse, then I feel a presence. I jump up, and I see that I am still wearing my camp clothes. I look around, and nothing is out of order. I jump outside and I look under the tree. My backpack is still there. I then hear voices:

"I can't wait to see Piper again!" A boy says.

"Yeah totally, I want to see little Nico! It's like I adopted him almost." A girl says.

I walk towards the sound of the voices, and I see four people in purple shirts. A burly Asian, a short African American, a Portuguese girl, and a tall blonde boy. [I am going to say now that she doesn't read minds often. Only with permission.] I creep forward, and I silently follow them. I send some thoughts to Annabeth, and I follow them to the pavilion.

"Wassup Bro?!" Percy yells. He does that thing where you grab opposite fists and bump chests. The Portuguese girl ruffle's a goth boy's hair. The Asian and African American chat with a Latino boy. I walk forward, and I study them.

"Oh guys! Meet our newest camper! Allagy Paraskina!" Annabeth gestures in my direction. Everyone looks at me, and I see 9 people staring at me.

"Hey." I say.

The blond boy from earlier walks up and shakes my hand, "Hey. I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter. Dating Piper." I know that there is a Roman Camp already, so I don't ask.

The Asian is next, "I'm Frank. Son of Mars. Dating Hazel."

The African American walks up and says, "I'm Hazel. Daughter of Pluto. Dating Frank."

The Portuguese girl doesn't move and says, "Reyna. Daughter of Bellona."

The Latino boy jumps up and says, "LEO MCSHIZZLE VALDEZZZZ! SON OF THE ONE AND ONLY HEPHAESTUS! Dating the lovely Calypso!"

"Valdez." Annabeth grumbles.

Next is a girl with brown choppy hair and a feather in her hair. "I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite. Dating Jason."

Will steps up, and I get a good look at him versus earlier. "I'm Will, son of Apollo." I kinda think he looks cute. "Dating Nico di Angelo." Nevermind. I wasn't infatuated or anything, but he's the first boy I have met that radiates warmth. It's kinda hard to not be attracted to him.

Goth boy is next. "I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Dating Will." He grumbles at that last bit.

A brunette with a double-tied ponytail walks up. "I'm Calypso. Daughter of Atlas. Dating Valdez."

"And you know Annabeth and I." Percy says. I nod.

"So, who's your parent?" Jason asks.

"I'm your sister, and the daughter of Hecate." I say. Jason's eyes widen.

"My mother is dead I thought." He said.

"Jason, come here. We can explain it if you want." Annabeth says.

"Nah, I got it." I say before continuing. "I am the daughter of Zeus and Hecate. The Fates said I had something else that required me being a demigod later, so my parents gave me to the Fates. They gave me a rough life, I'm not explaining. I lived at Stark Tower for a short while, and I will be returning for my duties on Sunday." I say.

"Cool. I just noticed, you aren't fidgeting or anything. Are you dyslexic or ADHD?" Jason asks.

"Not that I'm aware of." I reply.

"Cool. Another demi that can read!" Frank says.

"Allagy, do you want my spot in the Cabin? I'm hardly ever there." Jason pulls me aside.

"Nah, I have a setup in the forest." I respond.

"I can't believe that I have another sister!" He exclaims.

"I never thought anyone would want me." I rub my arm sheepishly.

"Why not?" Jason asks. I pull him behind a tree and I lower my disguise. He sees my scars, my hair, and my fingernails that are chewed beyond the nub.

"What happened?" He gasps as I return back to my disguise.

"I'm an experiment." I reply.

"What did they do to you?"

"Studied me, tortured me, and gave me abilities." I spread my wing to show him.

"Wow." He says. I reaches out to stroke it, and I let him.

"Ooooohhhh. Piper! The new girl is stealing your boyfriend!" I hear a camper scream. Obviously they weren't paying attention at the campfire.

"Jason, don't tell anyone, swear on the River Styx until I tell them." I fold my wing.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone until you tell them." Thunder booms. I walk out with Jason, and everyone is screaming that Jason is cheating on me.

"What the Hades is going on here?!" Piper bursts through the crowd.

"Jason is cheating on you!" Some one screams.

"Idiots," Piper mumbles. "Allagy is his little sister! Yeesh guys!"

"She is in the Hecate Cabin though!" Someone else exclaims. Gods, no one here pays attention.

"I actually stay in the woods." I say. Everyone shuts up at that for some reason.

"Jason, wanna see my place? Can you call Thalia too? I only am letting you two there for now. I don't trust a large group of people." I say as everyone disperses.

Jason whistles, and Thalia runs in to the field.

"Wassup bro? Met your sis yet?" Thalia asks as she ruffles Jason's hair.

"Heh," I chuckle. "I wanna show you guys the place I've been staying the past couple of days. Swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone until I tell them Thalia." I say.

Thalia swears, and we start walking. We walk for about a mile, and then I see my tree. I spread my wings and I fly up.

"Woah sis, I have ever seen anyone fly like that." Jason says before controling the winds to lift hmself up.

"You got a ladder? I know this is ironic, but I do not do heights." Thalia says. I grab my extra paracord and I create a makeshift ladder. The house is pretty high up, so I have to use a lot. Thalia makes it up eventually, and she looks around. I have been working on buildig some extra place among the other trees.

"How did you find this?" Jason asked in wonder.

"I was flying, and I saw a hint of metal. I have super vision, so others couldn't not see it. I have a feeling it was the Hephaestus kids who made this." I answer as I roll up my sleeping bag.

"I live out of two backpacks pretty much. I left all of my clothes in the Zeus cabin, and I keep two changes here. One in this bag up here, and another in my patrol bag downstairs."

"Cool. Also, Lady Artemis asked me to ask you if you would like to join the Hunters." Thalia says.

"I am not sure really, snce I have a lot on my plate already. I am an Avenger, daughter of two gods, a demigod, and a part of something in the future. Can I think about it? Maybe even see what you do in a day?" I ask, shruging my shoulders.

"Sure. Tomorrow, you can train with us."

"Thanks Thalia." I say.

"No problem. So, I can bring a tent over, and we can have a children of Zeus night." Thalia says.

"I'd love that, buuuuuttttt, I have a date with Piper." Jason rubs his neck.

"Oh, go have fun on your date Jason!" I say, pushing him a bit.

"Cool, how about tomorrow?" Jason asks.

"Sure. We are going to have a girls night then, right Allagy?" Thalia says.

"Yeah. Want me to build you guys a wing of the tree house? I can go get some metal and build." I say.

"You don't have to Allagy." Jason says as he climbs out of the tree house.

"Well, I want to. Come on Thalia." I say.

"Okay, but I saw an oak tree that is much closer to the ground than this." Thalia points outside. I notice that this tree is a hundred feet in the air. Oops.

"Okay, we can build there. I will have Jason pick where later." I say, carrying her down.

"Styx, I hate flying." Thalia exclaims as she touches the ground. We run to the forges, and I carry the metal back while Thalia grabs her tent. I am already almost done with her house. It is a lot like mine, but it has a cradle with two sheets that were sewn into a mattress. I filled it with my own down.

"Allagy! You shouldn't of! You'll freeze to death!" Thalia exclaims when she feels it.

"I'll be fine. My wings are kept in my back, and I sleep in a Stark made sleeping bag." I reply.

I show her the rest of her house, and it is a lot like mine. It has a small table and stool, a cradle for a bed, a quiver and bow rack, and a door. Just like my tree, I put a small hole under the tree for her valuables. I go back to my house and I carve small, almost invisible, climbing holds for Thalia. I then pray to the gods to help her with her fear if she is the daughter of Zeus, because it just doesn't seem right. I grab my sleeping bag, and we hang out for the rest of the night in her tent on the ground. Her house isn't fully supported yet.

When we wake up the next morning, I can hear commotion from the camp. I listen closer, and everyone is wondering where Thalia and I are.

"Styx," I mutter. "Thalia, wake up! The camp is freaking out! We can't have them find this place!" I shake Thalia awake, and I get shocked. I stiffen and shriek once, before collapsing on the floor, not able to breathe.

"ALLAGY!" I hear Thalia scream, but it only seems like a mumble. I am running. Running from the shocks. I am not fast enough. I an engulfed with pain and electricity. I can feel my heart slowing. I feel arms around me, and I get carried somewhere. I can't focus. I hear the whitecoats mumbling and chuckling. I feel my tongue drying more than possible. My eyes burn from the shocks. I am set down.

"HELLP! ALLAGY!" Thalia screams, but I hear it as a whisper. A whisper from death. A whisper from an ancient one.

 _The spawn of the Kings_

 _Shall travel as far as he dare sing_

 _And open the doors of fate_

 _Or the camps they would taint_

 _Should they fail_

 _Doom will once more prevail_

I suddenly snap out of it, and I am in the Infirmary. I immediately burst through the window, and I freak out about what I just heard.

"Allagy!" I hear Thalia scream. I wheel around to go to her.

"Allagy! What happened?!" She shrieks as I land next to her.

"I-I-I felt the shock. I felt the pain from before." I say, starting to tear up at the memory.

"Hey hey, it's okay. You aren't there anymore. You are at Camp Half-Blood with your sister and family." She hugs me.

"Woah. Thalia Grace is hugging someone." Leo suddenly says. Thalia sends a spark of electricity at him, and I cringe.

"Sorry." She says as she leads me to the houses. We have created a shorter path, by going straight through the dense trees that no one could see through. She brings me up to my house, and she sits me in my cradle. She takes the stool, and looks at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Not really, but I heard a voice. It sounded evil." I spread my wings and wrap them around me.

"What did it say?" She asks.

I take a deep breath, then I mimic the voice I heard. "The spawn of the Kings shall travel as far as he would sing. And open the doors of fate, or the camps they would taint. Should they fail, Doom will prevail." I rasp.

MY FIRST PROPHECY THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE CRAP! Read "Annabeth Jackson" and you will find the worst prophecy ever made.


	10. The Prophecy To End All Sanity

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a158305060c58edc267bc7b2b938ea"I CAN"T STAY ON TRACK./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9878a91671ec8813be9c1fe0f697f9f"Disclamer: All Magnus chase schist belongs to Rick Riordan also./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f726902089c305e4eb433c2a8669838"*Sigh* I am disappointed with myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55307822b68fccba814c26b159b5c0d5"Thalia looks at me in shock, and drags me to the Big House./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8f3ce048a6d96e8870133fd1cff34b""CHIRON! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Thalia bellows as we go through the house. We stop and find Mr. D and Chiron playing Pinocle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54ff8a31f3bc36849d6ce873e63d4591""Agamry? Treesia? What is the meaning of this?! We were about to watch Chrion loose!" Mr. D demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62912168b06dd78b5bffaa736ebc301d""Allagy passed out when she shook me awake because I shocked her on instinct. Apparently she heard a prophecy, repeat it Allagy." Thalia turns to me. I close my eyes, and I imagine the raspy voice taking place in my vocal cords./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="253d49fc3111eb8531e3d10b7945cb0a""The spawn of the Kings Shall travel as far as he dare sing and open the doors of fate, or the camps they would taint. Should they fail, Doom will once more prevail." I croak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1861d8c362aeda5656c864d0754fb926""You can imitate voices?" Chiron raises an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c41880992f9ef2d88e81835420e823ef"I nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f468b6df5c63d753669128302fe62f2""Oh deer. I never though this day would come." Chiron strokes his beard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3861b36f29271b42d8a2b81eff7a354""What Chiron?" Thalia presses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32943f5e50c778f709b4bd86ba9518db""Call the 11." Chiron says. Thalia steps out and soon, the 11 are racing in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1284f406ff2eb436b5a530ea4cfe3a9""You called?" Percy asks. I turn around and I see them all standing with Thalia. I notice Percy and Annabeth have holes in their shirts like I do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd83dacef36ff2fa6ce90ea8f3a0ed4""A prophecy has been issued." Chiron says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1fe796b62a18a381ba239270d24698""But, Rachel hasn't said anything. In fact, her connection has been weakening." Annabeth frowns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff6a51b6a9b3ba8473326bfeb9159751""Allagy," Chiron gestures to me. I summon the raspy voice again, and I say, "The spawn of the Kings Shall travel as far as he dare sing and open the doors of fate, or the camps they would taint. Should they fail, Doom will once more prevail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb14b9e9644452736b43067877a545ea""Start from the beginning of the day." Percy makes a 'rewind' motion with his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42c027ceaf5a1e845159d24d144fbb3""Thalia and I were camping, and I woke up to the Camp searching for us. I couldn't let them find our secret spot, so I shook Thalia. She shocked me, and I got thrown into a flashback. I drifted into darkness, and I heard that voice in my head. I woke up in the Infirmary. Also, what is the time?" I sum up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afcacd88a2acff2eb24aa5812bc27fd3""3 in the afternoon. Of Wednesday." Thalia says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8a4fd66873110e4dda03280d9db506""What?! I slept for a day and a half?!" I exclaim in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6235d884e7929115ffc636dd3358a0""Oh gods, Bucky will be wondering where I am. I'll be right back." I run out and I snap my wings open and head to the treehouse. When I land, and I raise my gloved hand, and I say, "Buchanan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="547069cacd034cc9aad6ad2bd5f7c51b"A video message pops up. Typical Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265f53b99c5eb4d20a6feac9c5462a4c""Allagy?! Are you okay? The glove sent me a transmission saying that you passed out!" Bucky exclaims as his face shows up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56fe95bbc8ba605803488087cdba64b3""Yeah I'm fine, but there is a prophecy. It means that I won't be back for a bit. Someone might have to take over my patrol time. I can be there this Sunday though." I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e275a95acf6eb0e7fc9431107de441e""Okay, thank god you are okay though." Bucky sighs in relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f807c43d3b2e7fa30a56dbbfc2c40c""Wow, I assume the adoption went well?" I tease. He smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508c92b2beba698e905ff06ef6ca1fff""Allagy?! Are you okay?" I hear Thalia yell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddea8fddc4571318748579711fc54cfc""Who is that?" Bucky quietly asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69e4bd7b333ff341059836a81a4d05bd""My half-sister, Thalia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338257cf429d7408425eaf37f159d7e5""I'm at the tree Thalia!" I yell over my shoulder. A minute later, Thalia pops up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b11e717f2b703cbfc82847eb878e483""Who's that?" She asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b37182312dcca62307e042cbc334bb0""Bucky Barnes at your service." Bucky jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af49fc0537e42ca70c131d79cea02140""This is my pending adopter." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b482abba51758326278bd4563eb7b09""I can see that. Anyway, there is a counselor meeting, including you. I'm filling in as Zeus's counselor, but you have to be there too." Thalia says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858609c025a618bf23e83d68473cd027""Wait, Zeus? As in Greek Mythology?" Bucky asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="838439eaa95475a92d3ba7fa1418ead6""Hey, they don't like the M-word." Thalia butts in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e8c7d92b2d53761abe2e175ed69e0b""Okay, but, are you a demigod?" Bucky asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657717f6a21ad1fbcd310c38eb5656e8""Yeah, we all are. Everyone at this camp." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf4b562f7ac830894b8adf56f8c9fba""So, who is your parent Allagy? Zeus?" Bucky seems to be taking this very well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aff133324f0eae28c0f5db6915fbabb""And Hecate." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8564b2c9e3be45240b374c55e5d6a2"Bucky looks confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053572ecb87e6fa8d0fd708d79bc0fab""I'll explain later. Call ya soon Brasto! Bye!" I wave my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829ad072d055db2bf652e865ab0594ae""Bye Izzy, stay safe!" Bucky waves back. I mutter the word, "Ruka." and the transmission stops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2032bee901a5a8aaf63045bdb817839""Adopter?" Thalia asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec75879157c96d7854a7ed6af0252901""He treats me like his little sister, even though we met a week or two ago." I follow Thalia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a646a3f191e473eea6839458d4e6eef""Ah. Well, let's hurry up." Thalia starts running. I run, pass her, then launch into the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29615dc6994c037f4d7fde763710a77""NOT FAIR!" I hear Thalia bellow. I soar to the Big House and I land on the porch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98221bc83768fb6a3f35d4d90ee7b63d"I walk in, and I find a seat next to the Cabin 1 spot. Thalia bursts in and sits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7f25edcf4b664d26d188e454015086""So, a prophecy has been issued." Chiron gestures to me for the third time. I summon the raspy voice once again, and I repeat the prophecy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070552d02bb5e0c3c33351c7cea5b5f8""The spawn of the King has to be Allagy, Thalia, and Jason." Annabeth starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8449253b054e197662996944612f3c2f""Or, it could be the King of the Sky, Underworld, and the Sea." Percy butts in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c635d7e3aeaae25d5cbda42c07f220""Or it could be Roman, Greek, and Norse." Chiron states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca09b0152ef3841547f169e56be8ab3""Possibly." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da6ca70c63314b248de2dfb23b29ec2""Well, I guess we aren't needed." Leo jokes and stands. Annabeth glares at him, and he sits down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c239e8267a0e677048f4e185eedf8f53""What about the next line? 'Shall travel as far as he dare sing'?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6ece0fb1ada64f00064fe14a4805f3""Well, Orpheus was known for his singing. He stopped singing as his head was floating down the River Hebrus." Annabeth replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df15e98d61918df8c43cc7cb670e8b6a""So, the spawn of three kings has to travel to the River Hebrus and consult the floating head of Orpheus?" I sum up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53497a820e7635df4f13e21fdc892d68""Yup, legend has it that the head is still there, floating around in a small whirlpool." Annabeth says. I look at Percy, and his face darkens a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="810bd5b5a14576392a0548e6eed8e8f3""What Percy?" Annabeth asks him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7cb920e4c5ae9f9b3330388b0fc89af""I have to go without you Annabeth." He murmurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dc9aebcb87e7be38f130e4b5db4272"Realization dawns in her eyes, and she hugs him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d786a56ea44043909956c5e5277dcad""IM me everyday, and I will keep the Stolls from pranking the cabin while you are gone, okay? Remember, you also can Vapor-Travel. Also, there is a chance that this is an inter-camp quest. You may not even have to go." Annabeth touches her forehead to his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d58d1e21b2d85eb6e246281d3598ea"Percy smiles a bit and tilts his head to kiss her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c15149c1e8c0ee906336ccff2ad46d1""PDA POLICE!" Leo screams, ruining this sweet moment. I am sitting in the vicinity of him, so I change my wings into long skinny ones, and I whap him over the head. Thalia sniggers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38384fe3fff5cc9b83289edbb486f146""At least I have someone else to punish him now." She whispers. Annabeth looks at Leo and scowls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9cc107432d0c6777681a6949b58513d""Okay, next?" Chiron breaks the intense moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef031a28afcf6d01d6b86c46f880addb""So, the Doors of Fate. That can't be good." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3298516bde8dee4f98ec5cda6fb0979""There are Doors of Death, so would there be another set for Fate?" I ask. All of a sudden, Percy's eyes dilate, and Annabeth stiffens. I look next to Percy, and I see Nico pale. The room gets darker and colder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac82b745d75f0f607ee6b95dea248c2""Styx," Will mutters and leaps up. He runs to Nico, Percy, and Annabeth, and he hugs all of them at once. I see him muttering something, and his body glows. The room warms up again, Annabeth relaxes, and Percy's eyes go back to normal. Annabeth turns to Percy and hugs him. Her face buries into his shoulder as Percy rests his chin on her head and strokes her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c87bddad4ec7c9827cb34ba04ab818f""I'm so sorry if I triggered something. I had no idea." I apologize./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfd7817e0cb342933b7660527029f96""It's fine. You're new here. Don't mention the DoD. That send all three into a flashback of some kind. Also, don't say the name of the prison. Call it The Pit." Will tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f74bc3b6cccfe538283bbec186cf790"I nod, and Annabeth lifts her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0ab3d0b0208d664332ace21323a395""Anyways," She sniffles a bit. "Yes. There are Doors of Fate that lead into the Grove of Dodona. Inside there, the Fates live there. You have to consult them to continue I think."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5452b5df635fc8d57ac5af870a0c86""What about the camps being tainted? We are united." Leo asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a227389063e59fb107ce8fbe0af7cc""Well, a giant could always spark something like sending a Trojan horse filled with monsters, saying it was from Camp Half Blood." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e34dd260546dae8e7e8bf1e4945a2d6""Also, since Norse may be involved, isn't Ragnarok something they all are preparing for? That is literal Doom for the world." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eeb616dc98b4ae82238d3ee29085185""Yeah, I could get into contact with my cousin, but he isn't the son of a King. Odin doesn't have any children that are demigod and alive. The next best one would be the King of Tricks. He can change into the King." Annabeth says. She gets a piece of paper, scribbles something on it, and she makes a raven sound. A raven swoops down, and she ties the paper to it. The raven nods its head, and it flies away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c295a917c4700112d1ed09b7924a1008""The message is sent to Magnus." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe2d2842128cb5271785e95bbcd89da""Well, I guess I should get training." I stand up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a326b18c9cbec0a8e7b100ba73cf2e""Okay, a quest has been settled. Allagy Paraskina, Jason Grace, and," Chiron gestures to Annabeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fede621040d5ed47ce3e486869ac980""Alex Fierro. I will tell you some things about them." Annabeth answers and looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7accba58727b77c97ee5c16ece28b0""Allagy Paraskina, Jason Grace, and Alex Fierro will travel to the River Hebrus and seek the guidance of the Fates in two day's time." Chiron says, and a small thunder noise pops up. Conformation?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b57468a539541b75834da33f320e03""Allagy, I'll teach you how to fight with your dagger." Annabeth follows me out of the Big House./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b841fb5f9e99d42abf9ec6160da49403""Okay." I reply and we head to the Arena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1591750d1f893bb0a012489a18891610"She teaches me how to hold it, use my powers to knock someone off their feet, slice, use my wings along with my dagger, and other things. Eventually, she calls in Percy and I whoop his em style="box-sizing: border-box;"podex/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c737b256266926cd7d0821bf9a4beb3d""Good job Allagy! You beat Percy! How easy were you going on her Percy?" Annabeth congratulates me, then frowns at Percy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce588ef70a22521bf0338f61aaf67d8""Not that easy, but not hacking mode." He gets up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00587c6ed7f2448a4218612497b6d9b5""Okay, so I will tell you about Alex Fierro. Alex will be coming tomorrow." Annabeth gets up and brings me to the lake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fd1d4ab7af4b2c91df7e5f2a28637a""Why did you call Alex 'they'?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a89f7999b2ff814c9d3d0ddb93b9d3""Alex is genderfluid, so she corrects people when they use the wrong pronoun. I am not sure what Alex is today, so I won't put any wrong idea in your head." She answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43822e5f869fe67cc81c95d3326b1938""Alex Fierro is the child of Loki, King of Asgard for a short while. That means that it is still applicable to be the child of a King. Alex can shape-shift, change gender, and fight with a garrote."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a83ffadc48f755272cbab8f646ec88""What's a garrote?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f6acb68141b24267d9f36e60a1bf45""A wire used to cut clay. Alex was given the ability to make any item a weapon, so Alex chose a harmless wire. It can now decapitate anyone who she wants to. Alex is a demigod, so resist the urge to slice them at any time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="134d3d3cd2858a8445d95010c31cffad""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8aa2cb3e5fdde190d7e9e1b79498c6"We spend a long time just talking about Alex Fierro. Alex sounds fun, when Alex isn't cutting your head off. I noticed how hungry I was, when the dinner horn sounded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360936ffb84142a55289bcd0d24583f8""WHAT?! WE MISSED BREAKFAST AND LUNCH?!" I shriek as it sounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e9f4873275aa271b07d6bef736ee20""You were unconscious for breakfast, and we talked through lunch." Annabeth gets up. I spread my wings I use to carry a person, and I pick Annabeth up and I fly her over to the Pavilion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290b0cbc4977f91d74003fb4d48caa3b"[Wings are present from "The 20-ish Saviors of The World]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4fd37e5615e7fc1b66c545fed3b738c""Allagy! Let go!" Annabeth screams from under me. I don't, and then she twists around, making me drop her. I dive down, then I see a hint of feathers peeking out. I swerve to the right and up just as she spreads 22 feet of sea-green wings with gray swirls. She soars into the sky like she was born with them. I see Percy fly next to us, and we land at the pavilion. I instantly grab 12 sandwiches, three plates of spaghetti, 10 meatballs, and a steak. I grab a magic goblet, and some sprite appears. I wolf down the food, then I go for a fly. When I come back, I see desert is out. I grab a whole pie, 10 scoops of ice cream, 3 caramel apples, and 2 pieces of cake. What do I have to say? I need a lot of calories./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fd8f9cf4dd7d7c46289c850e320126""Heh, looks like birdy here is trying to gain weight. I can help you with that. By feeding you your own wings." Clarrise snarls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0072a5b1b7e88dcee083df9a2843b570"I simply extend my wings and I whap her in the face. I have super hearing, which includes echolocation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd1f997dd538c3cd5625a9becd6a873""Hey. I have wings too. Same for Percy. All three of us could DROP you into next century." Annabeth comes up behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211e161775dccdfd42bfdbd8afdf3eb2""Hah, Prissy still is too weak for that." Clarrise walks away. I fly to the campfire, then to Zeus's Cabin. I grab a change of clothing, and I fly to the treehouse where I pack up. The Hecate Cabin showed me how to make my bag have unlimited space, so that is awesome. After a bit of packing, I decide to sleep in a tree. I create a hammock with wing holes, and I bring my sleeping bag. After a couple minutes, I fall into a peaceful slumber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	11. The Norse

So, you know how Alex is genderfluid? Well then ignore the pronoun changes. IDK how often Alex changes. 

I wake up to a commotion under me.

"ALLAGY! WAKE UP!" I hear Annabeth scream. Uggghghhhhhh. I fold my wings and I sit up. I look over, and I see half the camp.

"ALEX IS HERE!" Annabeth yells. I jump up a branch and I dismantle my hammock. I pack it in the bag and I fly down. When I get to the Pavilion, I grab my usual breakfast, and I see a kid who looks like a green and pink jester.

"Hey, you must be Allagy." The kid walks up.

"Yeah, Alex right?" I shake his hand.

"Yes. So, what am I doing here? Magnus didn't explain anything." Alex asks as we walk.

I tell him the prophecy and the jist of the quest.

"Sweet. So, who is the other quest member?" He asks. I could tell he was male today.

"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Greek, Norse, and Roman come together." I say.

"HEY JASON! ALEX IS HERE!" I bellow into the portal to the other camp. I see my brother step out, and I run up and hug him.

"So, you two like a thing or something?" Alex asks.

"Nah, she's my half sister. I'm Jason." Jason untangles me and goes to shake Alex's hand.

"Cool. So, power demonstration time?" Alex smirks.

"Sure. Jas, you go first." I nudge Jason.

He raises his hand and a bolt of lightning comes down. He then hovers in the sky a bit with the winds.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman King of the gods, god of the sky. My main weapon is Ivilus." He finishes. [didnt break his sword on the mountain]

I step up, and I turn around.

"Daughter of Zeus and Hecate, moved to a test tube. I was experimented on, and now I can do some awesome things." I spread my wings, and I do a couple loop-de-loops. When I land, I try controlling the winds. I accidentally knock Jason over.

"Oops," I chuckle. I then conjure up a rose in my hand.

"I am a controller of the Mist, winds, and minds. I have night vision, raptor vision, super enhanced metabolism, enhanced speed, strength, and endurance, echolocation, boil or cool liquids, telekinetic, and I can read minds. I only read minds with permission. My weapon is this," I hold up my dagger. I notice a small inscription on it. "Monadikos."

"Wow. Okay." Alex steps up. "Alex Fierro, child of Loki. Genderfluid, dating Magnus Chase. I can change shape and fight." She then drops to the ground as a cheetah. She turns back and pulls out a wire from her waist. "This is a garrote. I decapitated Magnus with this. He was fine. Also, I have enhanced everything Allagy has. I am also dead. I live in Hotel Valhalla." she bows.

We clap.

"So, wanna hang out a bit? We leave at dawn tomorrow." I say.

"Sure, but I forgot something. Let me Raven Magnus. You can meet him. How's Boston sound?" Alex asks, then caws like a raven. A raven swoops down, and she whispers something to it. The Raven flies off, and Alex gets her bag.

"I'm down for Boston." Jason says. I nod.

"So, how's transportation going work?" Alex asks.

"Jason come here. Alex, tighten your chest strap and hold on tight." I grab Jason, and I lift Alex off the ground with my powers. I open my wings, and we fly to Boston.

An hour of flying later, we land near a shopping mall in a dumpster alley. Then, I hear rustling.

"Shh, stay behind my wings." I whisper. The others comply, and I hold out my invisible wings. They stay hidden, while I weave a photo of the brick wall behind me. I control the Mist just as a guy steps in with a woman.

"You are going to TELL me what your bank password is. Come one! Hurry up!" The man hisses. Hades, what is with guys and robbing women? I drop the illusion, and I curl my wings around myself. I quickly change into my suit, and I run at the man.

"How about you think about this huh? You can go get a job. and you won't have to go to jail, but you blew it already." I pluck a feather engraved with the words 'Call 911' and I throw it to Alex. I quickly grab duck tape out of my bag, and I tape him up.

"Oh thank you White Raven!" The woman cries as I grab my two friends and we run. I stay invisible as I change, and I come out of the alley a minute later.

"Wow, White Raven?" Jason asks. I nod.

"Well, lets go in. Magnus is in there." Alex seems to be jumping up and down. We follow her to a felafel place, and I see a teen with shoulder length blonde hair. Looks like Annabeth. Alex runs over and kisses Magnus.

"Hey guys." Magnus says.

"Hi." Jason and I say as we sit.

"I'm Magnus Chase." He reaches over to shake our hands.

"You hungry? I've got a connection to get free food." He points at the restaraunt.

"Sure. I'm gonna need as much food as you can get." I say. He nods. He comes back 5 minutes later holding a mountain of felafel. He hands me 9/10 of the stack, and takes two for him, Alex, and Jason. I eat it so fast, no one is even down with their first felafel.

"Wow, fast metabolism?" Magnus chuckles.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh yeah Alex. I brought your other garrote." He holds up some rope. I can tell something is wrapped up inside it.

"Thanks Mango." Alex takes it.

"How many garrotes do you have?" Jason asks.

"I only have two," Alex shrugs like it's no big deal. "I have my original and the one Frigga gave me."

"Well, I guess we have to get back to camp." Jason stands up.

"Is there another way? I'm about to hit food coma stage. I have pretty much never eaten the amount of food I have needed in my entire life." I stand up.

"Yeah, I got a ride." Jason says. I look at him in shock.

"Why couldn't we of taken your ride instead of me?" I ask.

He shrugs. "You just picked me up."

"Well, nice seeing you Mango. I'll be back soon." Alex kisses Magnus again before joining us. We walk out to the alleyway, and Jason whistles. I see a storm cloud and a flash of gold. They both land next to us.

"Hey Tempest, Bolt." Jason pats the storm cloud's muzzle and the eagle's beak.

"So, I'll ride Tempest. Alex can fly if she wants, and Allagy can ride Bolt. He can hold both of you though." Jason hops on Tempest.

"Ok." I say and I lift myself into the saddle. Alex joins me on the second saddle. Jason bolts off, and Bolt follows in the sky. I could go faster, but we arrive at camp in two hours.

When we land, "WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN ALLAGY?!" Thalia screams. She comes up and punches my arm.

"What? I was hanging out with Alex and Jason." I say.

"You missed a quest meeting." Thalia grumpily says.

"Awwwww, my sis is angry!" Jason teases. He gets shocked.

*TIME SKIP TO BEDTIME*

"So, where am I staying?" Alex asks.

"You can stay in Thalia's place in the forest. Jason, we got your's built." I start into the forest.

"Okay." Alex replies.

I show her the three trees, and Jason goes in one. I fly up to my tree, while Alex settles in Thalia's. After a bit, I manage to fall asleep.

After a nice sleep, I am awoken to the cawing of a Raven. I open my eyes, and I see the Raven sitting on my window sill. I sit up, and I say, "Alex."

The Raven shifts until it becomes a green-haired teen.

"Yeah, let's get Jason up. He sleeps like a rock. I have tried already." Alex says. I get up and quickly change. I read Alex's mind, and Alex is a dude today.

"So, male?" I ask.

"Yup. I know what it feels like to have my mind read Allagy." He says.

"Okay. Let's go." He turns into an eagle while I flap down a couple branches to Jason's tree.

-  
The inscription is based off Greek for "Unique" since it is a blade made with four metals.


	12. Leaving

I walk in, and I see the Prince of the Sky, snoring. Man, this dude has some large lungs! I think for a bit, and I decide to turn my wings to metal.

"Alex, rub your sweater on my wing. He is immune to shocks, but he can still feel them." I say. Alex does so until I feel the electricity. I never noticed this. I guess my demigod abilities. I lower my wing onto Jason, and all of the electric comes out. I see a blue spark on his shirt. His eyes bolt open, and he looks around frantically.

"Yeesh sis, can't I get some nice sleep?" He sits up. "It's not even light yet."

"I know, we have to leave later. I kind of want to get a ride in case I can't fly." I say.

"Me too." Alex says.

"Okay. I'll go help you later." Jason groans as he gets up.

"Go to the stables. Annabeth probably showed you where they are. Steal a piece of steak from the pavilion for taming an eagle, or a donut for a pegasus." Jason instructs.

"Okay." I say before leaning out the window and soaring to the stables.

When I land, I am greeted with the voices of eagles in my head.

Mini lordess!

Lordess!

Princess of the Sky!

I motion for Alex who got the steaks, and he hands me one. I take one, and I walk up to a brown eagle with black splotches. The eagle accepts it. I pat its head, and I communicate with it.

 _Hello._

 **Lordess.**

 _Do you have a name?_

 **No master.**

 _Please don't call me that._

 **What would you like to be called?**

 _Call me Izzy._

 **Izzy. Okay.**

 _Well, for your name, how's Dyo?_

 **I like it.**

 _Okay, can you tell me how to get a saddle on you?_

 **Of course Izzy.**

Dyo tells me how to attach the saddle and bridle, then I enchant our saddlebags to hold ten times more stuff. I fly back to the treehouse and grab my Patrol Bag. I also stop by the Cabin to pick up some stuff I stored there. I make sure I have Monadikos, and I go check on Jason. When I get to his treehouse, he is back in his bed. Ugh. I walk in, grab him, and I dump him mid-air. That wakes him up. He quickly cushions his fall, and I fly him to the Zeus Cabin.

"Alex and I are ready. Get dressed." I command as I go check on Alex. He looks ready to go today.

"So, what's your ride?" I ask.

"This one," He points to an eagle next to mine. "Nasimi."

"Cool, I have Dyo." I point at my eagle. I notice that the plumage has changed to my feathers. Nasimi is the dark green with swirls of dark pink.

"What color was Nasimi before you tamed her?" I ask.

"Brown, why?" Alex turns around, and he looks surprised.

"Wow. You?" He asks me.

"Brown and black." I say.

"Okay. Jason up?" Alex adjusts her saddlebags.

"Yeah. I threw him out of his treehouse." I chuckle.

"Let's go get breakfast." Alex laughs.

I suddenly remember something, "DARN IT!" I yell.

"What?" Alex asks.

"I forgot something at Stark Tower. I am gonna have to go get it."

"What is it?"

"An AI chip. I don't even know how it got left behind." I say in frustration.

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure. I'll see is Jason wants to come too."

We walk up and we see Jason eating already. About time.

"Hey, gotta head to Stark Tower. Wanna come? They have a lot of food too." I ask Jason.

"Sure. I packed yesterday."

We head out and I get to fly on Dyo for the first time. It is awesome, but not as cool as actually flying. I let my wings trail behind us for the others to follow. We all land on the roof of Stark Tower, then a red light turns on, and guns are pointed at us.

"Calm down!" I put my hands up as I get off.

"PASSCODE?!" A man growls.

I groan. "Tony is cool."

The guns lower and the door opens. When I get downstairs, everyone is there and tired other than Clint and Nat.

"IZZY!" Bucky picks me up in a big hug.

"Who are these people?" Nat asks warily.

"This is Jason Grace, my half brother. This is Alex Fierro, child of Loki." I point at each of them. I then notice Thor.

"My brother's child?" He steps up.

"Hey Uncle." Alex waves.

"Anyway, I left my AI chip here. We may need it." I say. Tony gets up and picks up a small package.

"Here you go. Install it on the right hand ear slit, or place it in the flap of skin behind your ear." He tells me. I slip it into the small pocket behind my ear, and I hear Fietro.

"Thanks. And puleez. Change the passcode. It's obvious that is a voice recording of you." I roll my eyes.

He huffs and goes to sit.

"So, got food anyone? We are leaving in a bit, and we havent eaten yet." I ask.

"Yeah. Go grab anything." Bucky says. I bring the others to the kitchen. We raid the fridge and pantry, but I really mean me instead of we.

After we eat, we head back to camp and land as the conch sounds. We walk up, and talk to Annabeth and Percy.

"Hey, so you know where you are going?" Annabeth asks.

"Yup. The Bulgaria, Greece, and Turkey border. Going to the Greek part."

"Cool. Will, can you get them a supply of Nectar and Ambrosia?" Percy looks at Will. He gets up and runs to the Infirmary. He comes back with a baggie and a flask. I take it and put them into my Patrol Bag.

"I think we are set. We already ate at Stark Tower."

"Okay. IM us if anything happens." Percy says as he fist-hugs Jason.

We go get Bolt, and we prepare to fly across the Atlantic. The eagles can actually teleport to us somehow, which is awesome. We take off. I am flying in front of Bolt and Alex the Arctic Tern. Almost immediately, we are out at sea. [Jason is bold and Alex is underlined]

 _So, I am the messenger. Just think really loud and I can hear you. I can send thoughts to the other person. Jason is on main defense, while Alex is our spotter for enemies down under us. I will be looking for a boat to rest on._

Ok.

 **Ok.**

"Hey Fietro?" I ask.

Feitro buzzes to life, "Yes Allagy?"

"Play some music."

"What would you like?"

"I'm not sure. Surprise me with a 30 minute list."

"Okay."

A song starts playing in my head, and it is Thunder by Imagine Dragons.

"Nice pick."

"Thank you."

"Please pull up the map."

A map appears in my vision, and I see that we are only 30 miles out. About 3000 miles more. [IDK actually] The map closes, and I go on autopilot mode. After living off of no sleep and pain, I can move without being conscious. I slip into darkness, surrounded by music.


	13. Travels

I am awoken by Fietro.

 _Hey, how's everyone doing?_

 **Bolt is doing fine.**

I'm good, a bit winded, but good.

 _Want a break? Does Bolt need to be watered or fed?_

 **Sure.**

 _Ok._ I send a loud squeak down to the water, and I sense a boat nearby.

 _FLY DOWN IN STEALTH MODE! There is a boat in about 30 seconds._

I see them tilt down, and I search for any minds on the boat. I conform the three minds on the boat to see nothing, and we land on the back of the boat. I whistle and Dyo appears. Alex does the same, and Nasimi appears. Jason sneaks to the kitchen for food and water, and I check in with Annabeth. I control a little water ball to make a rainbow, and I throw in one of the many drachmas I have. I may or may not have stolen from the Hermes Cabin while they were asleep. They have a huge mountain of these out back.

"Hey, Annabeth." I mumble, getting ready to go to sleep on Dyo's back.

"Hey, how's it going? Any monster attacks?"

"Not so far. We just made it about a quarter of the way across. We grabbed a ride on a boat."

"Okay. Remember, stay careful about the clouds. They have monsters that throw hardened clouds, and those hurt."

"Okay. Say hi to Thalia for me!"

"Sure thing!" She swipes her hand through the message, and I hear something.

"Miss Izzy, Jason has run into trouble." Fietro says.

"Schist. Alex, come one. We gotta go help Jas." I change my eyes to piercing yellow and my hair to a black pixie cut. We run into the kitchen, and I see someone with a gun.

"HEY!" I scream.

"Oi, you with em?" The man gestures to Jason.

I nod and I change my wings to metal and I inch them out. Once a feather is completely out, I send a message to Alex to pluck it and hand it to me. I spread my arms protectively around Alex, and she hands me a shard of metal. I close my hand around it, and I throw it. It hits the sailor square in the chest, and Jason grabs the feather and runs. I take some food and I load it into Dyo's saddlebags. I hop on and we take off. Fietro turns on some music and I fall asleep.

About an hour later, I am awoken by Fietro. I hear Alex and Jason's screams. I sit up, and I see the cloud throwers. We bank and fly above the sea, skimming our eagle's claws against the surf. After about 5 minutes, their roars are nonexistent. I check on our location, and we are 2/3 across the ocean.

 _Break time anyone?_

Yeah. The eagles need it.

 **I think Bolt is done with flying. Can I ride on Dyo?**

 _Sure. I'll fly the rest of the way._

We find another boat, but everyone is asleep. It is only about noon, so that's strange. We land, raid the kitchen, and take off. Jason has been dozing to stay alert for danger, while Alex has decided to fly with Nasimi. I zone out again, and I watch a movie on the interface. I am rewatching X-Men Apocalypse.

About an hour and a half later, I hear a seagull. A couple minutes after that, land.

 _Follow me, stay above the clouds._

I bring them to Big Ben, and we sit in the time wedges.

"I think I need to sleep." I say, letting my wings cool off.

"Okay. I'm rested enough. I'll take watch. Alex, go ahead and sleep too." Jason offers.

I grab my patrol bag and I go hang my sleeping bag from the rafters. I found a cool sleeping bag with wing and arm holes. Bucky probably threatend Tony for this. Fietro sends an update to the Avengers, and I go to sleep.

When I wake up, I see a bat infront of my face.

"Alex." I mumble.

The bat changes into a green jester girl.

"YEah?"

"Where's Jason?"

"Sleeping. I took over. We have been here about three hours.

"So, it's night time."

"Yeah."

"Okay, we gotta get moving."

"I can't fly anymore, my arms are so tired. Nasimi is also tired." Alex stretches her arms.

"Okay, let's go refuel, and we can buy a train ticket." I unzip my bag and I fall out. I fly up and dismantle it, then I go drop Jason on the floor.

"DUDE. Why do insist of dropping me to wake me up?!" Jason asks.

"Meh. Let's go get food. I know where a market is."

"Okay." Jason gets up and I pull up a navigation map on my interface.

Feitro points us in the right direction, and we fly to a nearby park and climb down a tree. A couple blocks down, there is a market with food that is prepackaged. I go in and grab some MREs, Cliff Bars, 5-hour energy, Redbull, and I refill our cash-on-hand at an ATM. We head to King's Cross Station, and we get on the International train to Bourge St Marice. That is the farthest train, and it is freaking 7 HOURS. Luckily, we aren't major ADHD. We get on, unroll our sleeping bags, and we sleep. The train screeches to a stop, and we get up and pack. We have 18 minutes until our stop, and we decide to eat and plan.

"So, I can't find any way to Greece using public transportation. How much can Bolt carry?" I ask.

"He can hold three people, but he needs to rest after a couple hours." Jason answers.

"How fast and long can you fly Alex?" I look to Alex.

"I can fly at 90 miles per hour for a bout 6 hours. If I stay small, I can hitch a ride on Bolt."

"Cool. I can fly at 250 miles per hour for an hour. We have 1170.53905 miles, so we can do it in 7 hours. But, we will have to slow down to rest. Our eagles will be cycling. We will start on Bolt, and Alex and I flying, then Dyo, then Nasimi, and then back to Bolt. That should be enough rest for them." I watch the calculations pop up on the interface.

We get off, and we go prepare for this long flight. I spread my wings and I put on my fastest wings: 4 "air dragon" wings. I start speeding, and I see Bolt behind me. Fietro puts on a playlist, and I fly as fast as I can.

An hour later, I start slowing.

 _BREAK!_ I slow down, and I land on Bolt. He picks me up, and I secure myself before falling asleep. An hour later, I take off again, and I summon Dyo. Jason hops on, and so does Alex. I go back to my top speed, and we fly for another hour. After repeating this cycle 5 more times, I see the great Temple of Zeus. We land there, and we tour the area for a bit. Jason feels wind going through Zeus's toga, so we roost there. When no one is looking, we fly up and slip inside a fold in his toga. It is a perfect fit for one person, so I am on the top fold, Jason on the middle, and Alex on the bottom. We take a rest, and we wake up 3 hours later.

"Now to find the River Hebrus." I say as we jump down. We go grab some food, and we head towards Turkey. The River Hebrus is the border between Greece and Turkey, We get a ride on Dyo and Nasimi, then we fly for about half an hour at normal speed. Fietro tells me where to land, and we do. I hear the river nearby, so we set up camp and settle down for the night.

It took a lot of research for these things! This is real information, like the border, train station, and distance.


	14. Grandmother Willow?

We wake up and break camp. I check the location, and we are at the right river.

"Okay. This is the River Hebrus, or more commonly known as the River Maritsa." I tell them.

"So, up stream or down stream?" Alex asks as he stretches.

"I would think upstream. Down stream is to the ocean, while upstream is to a forest." Jason reasons.

"Yeah, lets go up stream." I say. We start walking and we just talk about random things.

"So, how did you die?" I ask Alex.

"There was a wolf from Norse stories, and I killed it. I threw my weapon to a man who was a coward, and i died. Wanna know how I met Magnus?" Alex replies.

"Sure. Probably funnier than me and Piper." Jason chuckles.

"I was a cheetah, and I got scared and ran. I stepped on Magnus's foot." Alex laughs.

"Wow. I bet if I ever met my boyfriend, it would be him falling from the sky and I catch him, or I run him over." I joke.

"So, lil sis thinking about boyfriends?" Jason nudges me.

"Real funny Jase." I nudge him back.

"How did you meet Piper?" Alex asks.

"I was an amnesiac. Blame Queen of Olympus. Anyway, I was on this school bus holding Piper's hand. I had no idea who she was, but I ended up saving her from falling to the ground of the Grand Canyon." He replies.

"So, Allagy, how much farther?" Alex changes the subject.

I pull up the map, and I see we are not at the densest part of the forest.

"About 10 minutes until we get to the densest part." I reply.

"Seriously, how do you know all of this without a map?!" Jason asks.

"That AI chip I got from Bucky. I have this little flap of skin behind my right ear that is made for an electronic tracking chip. When I escaped the School, I tore it out. Tony made me a new one that connects directly to Bucky. I can play music, stream movies, use it for navigation, and other things you can use a phone for." I take the chip out and show them.

"Cool. Hey, weren't your eyes purple?" Alex asks.

"Yeah," I slip the chip back in. "I can change my form."

"Cool! You already know that I can do that too." Alex changes into a dog, then back into herself.

"Can you change your human form?" I ask. I change my eye color to electric blue, short blonde hair, and I turn into Jason.

"What?" We say at the same time. I am reading Jason's mind for what he is thinking.

Let's dance around each other.

We start to spin and mix ourselves up.

"Which is which?"

"I'm Jason." We both say.

I start to laugh and I morph into my new favorite body: Olive skin, sharp jaw, steel eyes with a purple ring around the outside, dark blue ponytail that goes down to my thighs, and a black shirt with denim shorts. I have two black dragon ear-cuffs for earrings.

"Wow. Emo much?" Alex jokes.

I crack a smile.

"So, what's your normal form?" Alex asks. Jason starts shaking his head.

"No, it's okay Jason. My hair has grown back some." I tell Jason. I close my eyes and I bring back my original body. Skinny with pale skin, purple eyes, and steel gray fuzz for hair. I am wearing my Camp outfit. I change back into my favorite style and I wait for the reaction.

"What happened?" Alex gasps.

"The School is what gave me my powers after they experiment on me for 14 years." I answer.

"Hey, Feitro, what's the date?" I ask.

"July 1st."

"Who is Feitro?" Jason asks.

"The AI's name. It's July 1st."

"YAY! It's my 23rd birthday!" Jason exclaims.

"Well, I don't have a birthday. Can I have your's too?" I ask.

"Sure. So, you're 15 now?" Jason grins.

"Yup."

"And I feel so left out." Alex throws her hands up in the air.

"When's your birthday?" I ask.

"February 29th." Alex says.

"So, how many years old?"

"Oh, I'm 17."

"But you are really 4 and a half." Jason counts on his fingers.

"Say that one more time." Alex threatens.

"Sorry." Jason puts his hands in the air.

"Hey, we are about to hit the densest part of the forest." I say.

"Yay! It's been quite a long ten minutes." Alex says.

I trip over a rock and I instinctively spread my wings to stop myself. I end up paying on my stomach with my wings in a bush. Juuuuusssst great. I wiggle my wing, but it is stuck. I know this is sacred land, so I don't slice it to bits.

"Jase? Some help?" I ask. He walks over to my wing, and helps guide it out. I fold them up and Jason helps me up.

"Wow, ow." He withdraws his hand.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You feel like Leo. Really really hot. Like, death by fever hot." He replies.

"Okay? Wait a minute. Stay here." I use the winds to lift me above the trees since there isn't enough room to fly with my wings. I spread my wings once I get above the trees, and I hold my hand out. I can feel warmth in my chest, almost like a flame. I call upon that feeling, and fire comes to life in my hand. I hear wings flapping, and I turn myself invisible and I see Alex.

"Alex!" I call. The bird turns to me, and I light my wings on fire and I make my hair and clothing red and orange. I fly around her, and she just watches me.

Go down.

I extinguish myself, and I drop into the trees. I land next to Jason, and I light my hand on fire.

"Just when I thought my little sister was special enough." He smirks.

"Wow. If you two weren't half siblings, the OTP charts would be skyrocketing right now." Alex says.

"Oh shut it Fierro." Jason playfully shoves her.

I hear whispering, but Jason and Alex are talking at full volume.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I stop.

"Hear what?" Jason asks.

"You know you have super hearing, right?" Alex says.

"Yeah yeah, but I think we are getting closer." I creep forward. We are getting to the point where the trees are only a foot apart. I change my body size, while Alex is a snake.

"Jase, I feel real sorry for you. You are the only one who can't change shape." I tell him as I grab his arm and break down our molecules and rebuild them a couple feet in the air.

"Woah, what's this for?" He asks.

"Only way around for you is through the trees using thing branches. These branches are sturdy enough, so don't break them." I tell him as I jump in front of him. I see a snake, and I know it's Alex. She makes her way across the branches next to us. Jason is definitely not made for agility. He is carefully treading across the branches behind us. After 10 minutes of struggling through the branches, the trees start to move apart. Jason drops to the ground and walks around under us. I join him, and Alex shapes back into herself. We get to a clearing where there are wind chimes and skeletons. I look at the trees, and they look different. The knots almost form the faces of the Fates.

"Um, anyone notice those tree knots look like Grandmother Willow from that movie?" Jason asks.

"Yup." Alex says. I nod.

"Look." I point to a narrow path inside the trees.

"Okay, singles first." Alex gestures for me to go.

I don't say anything but walk forward. I can hear voices saying things that I don't quite understand. Their words wrap around my brain and make me listen and see things. I put up mental barriers, and I do the same for Jason. Alex should be fine.

 _"You shall go west and find the god that has turned"_

 _"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone"_

 _"One shall be lost in the land without rain"_

 _"A child of Athena's last stand"_

 _"Free him"_

 _"Won through pain from a woven jail"_

 _"Who plunged in a cave, blue and hollow"_

 _"To find the master of the swift white horse"_

 _"Shall reach sixteen beyond all odds"_

 _"To storm or fire the world must fall"_

 _"A hero Valhalla cannot contain"_

 _"The spawn of the kings"_

"So, am I crazy, or did they just repeat a ton of prophecies?" Alex asks.

"You are not crazy. I have been through 5 of them, and I have heard of the other 5." Jason says.

"We must be close." I shake my head and move forward.

After a couple minutes, I see trees that seem to be in the form of huge doors.

"Are we here?" Alex asks.

"I think so. Everyone, stay on alert and keep your mind barriers up. I can block for you Jason, but I can't fight also. Just close your eyes and build a wall using your useless thoughts." I announce.

"Okay." Jason replies. I close my eyes, and build a wall thought by thought. Using the useless thoughts I have collected over my time. I check Jason, and he has a wall consisting of corny jokes. My wall is made of me exploring New York and happy thoughts about flying. I check Alex, and her's is being homeless and dating Magnus outside of Valhalla. We go forward, and just as we pass through the doors, our minds are bombarded with voices. I sense Jason's wall falling, and I reach in and support it.

"Jason," I manage to get out. "Focus!"

His wall starts to rebuild slowly, and I lessen the amount of support from my mind. My walls are still up and strong, and Alex's is doing great. We walk even farther, and I see a boulder of yarn. We follow the yarn to the other end, and I see three old women. One has scissors, another has a ruler, and the last one is making a new ball out of the old boulder. They don't look up, but one snips the yarn. I can almost feel a spirit in trouble. These must be the Fates. I look to their right, and I see another path. I look at their feet, and the cut ends seem to form an arrow. I take Alex and Jason's arms and I tug towards the path. We walk that way, and I see a humongous tree. Like, Avatar huge. [the blue people, not the last airbender] there is no flaws, but one huge knot.

Step forward daughter of Sky and Magic, and ask.

"What do I have to do to prevent the Camps from falling apart?" I ask.

Change, you must stop the dwindling feud. Many are glad, many are sad. Some are revolting. Before you know the path you must journey, you must know the past.

The life of the Greeks and Romans flash before my eyes, and I understand everything.

The 7 of the century

Shall leave to the place of the war

Where they will call upon their powers

And defeat an ancient untold

I am thrown back into my body, and Jason catches me.

"We have to leave. NOW!" I force out as I feel my mental walls breaking. Jason puts me on his back and I work on building my mental barriers. They are falling faster than ever before, and I am running out of memories. Once we get to a place with open sky, I stop trying to build the barriers and I lift the other two into the sky as we find another place to land.

We land ten minutes later at a local temple for Zeus. Alex is very uneasy about being at a Greek Temple, but Zeus would never destroy his own temple with or without Jason and I.

"So, what was that about?" Jason asks.

"I saw the feud between the Romans and the Greeks. I think there is something coming that will break the bond we now have. The Norse too, but it isn't like we had much of a bond anyways."

"So, back to camp to group the 7?" Alex groans.

"Yup, and I think we are getting two each from the Greeks, Romans, and the Norse." I say.


	15. Gathering

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc886a53f354e55c33ed60358652c7c6"Some parts of this comes from my other book that I am about to end, such as the flight and the Ambassadors of the Norse. The book is called, "The 20-ish Saviors of the World". Enjoy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669717ebd7900f397627b4dd6cfa7983"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9861b7e4a9ad2e5772cf602f77f246c"We have decided to take a plane back, since we don't have any more energy to fly there, and the eagles are tired. As we pull up to the airport, Alex asks us, "Wait, do we even have mortal money?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9813be563888994d99a4fae953192ea6"I pull out my phone that Annabeth gave me for the trip. It is like her laptop, but it's natural form is a cell phone. I type in some things, and out pops a credit card funded by the gods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a810e1f8b5dae6e931fcf3a7ecaa0604""Okay, let's go." Alex says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eacd314abadf7722e0ab2269944686f""Hello sir, we need three tickets to New York, Manhattan." I tell the person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b5beda8e8f1888ca1e60a58e917863""Oh, of course Ma'am. May I see your passports and credit card?" He holds his hand out. I grab three slips of paper, and I make him see our passports. He hands everything back, and we head off through security./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670805f03ee735dc564a837ac1228770""Schist, won't our weapons set it off?" Jason suddenly realizes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c808811a771ffb1b36b5caa6bbc89235""Wait, silver is a mortal metal." I turn my dagger invisible, and I do the same to the other weapons from the other two as a precaution. I levitate them, and I set them in a potted plant on the other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a06f6d63137d1a0e0d102f1c9d0dabf""All taken care of." I say as we start piling our things into the buckets. I walk through, and I hope the Mist will conceal my wings. It does. I grab my things and go get our weapons. An hour, twelve sandwiches, and a grumpy Alex later, we board. Another 13 or so hours, an ADHD Jason, and three sprites later, we land. Jason practically runs out, and so do I. I have never liked crowded spaces. Alex saunters out, acting like she is a model. Jason playfully pushes her when she makes it to us. We walk through the airport, and we walk out to the nearby park. We take off, and we land at Camp a couple minutes later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bef0b74d4d90891d16396414666ab0""Annabeth!" I call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9515baf82d74f76ded565e9fc1c95118""ALLAGY! JASON! ALEX! What happened?" She comes running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0560d32aa25bdb42e114bac8e1e48b9e""We have another prophecy. Another prophecy of 7." I tell her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df2c2f11a03836691c75a2a89108a1dd""Okay, agh. I hate prophecies." She mutters, then she whistles for a counselor meeting. We meet a couple minutes later, and I recite the prophecy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="174e0c1143ad1f04f36403c20bcb0a90""The 7 of the century shall leave to the place of the war, Where they will call upon their powers and defeat an ancient untold."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07978dffeb61f2d9e0e830abcc5cb981""Well, I know I am part of it, and so is Alex. But, wouldn't the seven of the century mean that the best of each side?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276b63e9116d5b381edb701dcd9d7aa6"Everyone turns to Percy and Annabeth, and they groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ed097a9304f90630d139607738aa4c""Another prophecy with us in it? Well, Leo, get the Argo|| up and running. I know how to fly it." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1443359a2432eb322422390300904f35""Okay, then what about the Romans?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044ac380c5de15d0630aac37a6979214""Well, Jason for sure, and also Reyna or Frank." Percy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c4b153bdf6786aad9d0673a2bd235b3""Glad I'm joining you bro, but what about their Praetor duties?" Jason says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f122727dc27013022c2a04222d21f2""Wait, what about Nico? I mean, he is the first Ambassador to Pluto at CJ." Annabeth jumps in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca035e25042571a3d72044863c2e33e0""Fine." Nico grumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41364e76616c7255211321da4458de40""So far, we have Percabeth, Jase, Neeks, and Ally." Thalia says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a2ffc972daa1f788a9a89bc68846738""Ally?" I ask her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5bf3ca4a59fe185d22dcdc1e0ed79f""Yeah, no offence, but it is hard to say Allagy every five minutes." She replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d7f731e8cc8d31bd2447ba16f419c1""Okay, I kinda like it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc443d058b49e892f1a9e666577ecbf""Kool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af1dc444b92f6403e18e6fb5ab12ee3d""So, for the Norse, it will be Alex and Magnus." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19833e2d494f7fd51b6467a78182ae88""Are you sure? Not the children of Loki?" Annabeth asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf0e142bce5c1e0cab8a43f3aee7dce""You know how I said I was part bird? It kind of feels like a gut feeling, but stronger. Like a gizzard. I'm not sure what made me think this, but I feel like that is it." I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc901961c3de1cdfa482f394b72e394""Okay, so there are the Seven. Now, we will be sailing to Larissa, Greece. 5th most populated city in Greece, and the site of the largest Greek/Roman battle." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e613256f96de830f57ae7081a8fb237""Cool, come on guys. We have to go get Magnus." Alex says excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db47bd291bffeadc155afe4053cf5dc""I thought only the dead could pass through." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f27b8235e288c761c15629a51e9847""Well, we are the Ambassadors of the Norse, so we can pass. Each of us can invite one in, much like the barrier around Camp." Annabeth explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff80b585194deb8d558b8a28162eccb0""Okay, let's go then!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a33c04ac42e508105b7f9f266cd1084""Oh, and be careful. A lot of us in Valhalla kill each other for fun. We train for Ragnarok, and we are revived before dinner every time we die. Magnus can heal you, but bring some Nectar and Ambrosia." Alex stands up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="840a3e8021180508e3a53f9af67849ad""It is settled. We will announce at the Campfire that a new 7 of the Century has been chosen." Chiron dismisses us. It's not like Alex would listen anyways. We got up, and started to fly. Alex changed into an eagle, Percabeth and I spread our wings, Nico shadow-traveled, and Jason flew on Bolt. In an hour, we landed in Boston. Nico was waiting for us at a cafe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e048776eed7ef149a6a18f2b0ae5af32""I remember coming here. I was attending Magnus's funeral." Annabeth chuckles a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ab69b80ae2acbcbc7a5054ed8f08ff"We follow Alex into the yard of a mansion, and she lifts a boulder. We climb into the small ditch there, and Alex says a couple words to transport us. A second later, we pop in the lobby of Hotel Valhalla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97d5e1702088aa13d07be84e681c29b""Hello Alex Fierro, how have your friends di-" The receptionists stops, and gets on the ground and grovels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e6591df4e254c4cc4b2b70daec742ad""Ambassadors of the Greek and Romans. You will be respected. Anyone blessed by both Thor and Loki are welcome here." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f2c0c8d791efd2d25e4d89a2404542""You can rise." Annabeth rolls her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484e4f58ded25b0078f416c6d53e4d95""Would you like me to tell the Hotel anything? Any reason for visiting?" He gets up and tries to look professional./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37f83071d7563db37c5a8b423b6670a""Tell everyone to treat us like normal. No groveling, and no beheading. Right inbetween." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e0e41a34a82a47cee142169f9e4680c""Of course. I am sorry to stop you, but you three don't seem to be dead." He points to Jase, Nico, and me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b80c03b2d6022aa337720f67fdd6fd""We invited them, one per person." Alex says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52de3f9da0520666a01537e87c410c2c""Of course. Any rooms?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae432ccd3073cc3470d0be3b7b4cb4e2""No thank you. Have a nice eternity Helgi." Ales says. We follow her to the elevator, and she changes into a cheetah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f90dd81c47364429f625f710eee039f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Just wait./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160d27ad7fe1928ada69c3c46361c4d8"When the elevator stops at the 19th floor, she speeds off and headbutts room 1906's door. The door opens, and Magnus steps out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a740fa684ef9b61f5ffaa5017bb33d""It isn't going to work anymore Alex." He bends down and pets Alex on the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a84fc5c64f5b4595c7be597e61b1f7"Alex changes back, and goes in. We follow her, and the room is amazing. In the middle, there is a huge tree with sunlight coming through the leaves, and a full on grass floor. I see 6 other doors, including a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, and something else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf423eddbdb73a0f29598e4a9984683f""So, I know you, you, and you." Magnus points to Jase, Annabeth, and I. "But who are you guys?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83242a7dee0f2a7c116234c7733cd802""I am Nico di Angelo." Nico says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d52e5bccc4745a136d715e9e44ab0b83""Percy Jackson."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="712947189bd650a44e2d56dc4e3ae973""Ah yes, my cousin's boyfriend." He shakes Percy's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97a1f578edc8d4f79ee70d907c0b187""Husband, actually." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c358554cec9ca604318d3e96d62c4f03""Did I not get an invitation to the wedding?" Magnus looks hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70141f7d8095b5c12917b3fe2f998040""We sent it, maybe it didn't go through." Annabeth pats Magnus on the shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2554ec88d43cf90d59bb3076bd83b0ea""Okay, well, why did you come here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc35d80bcae43d069cc7bf838ae92416"We explain the prophecy, and everything that has been happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89e0561a70c94c282043fceedc18289""Cool, so I have to sail with you on a giant warship and use my powers to stop an ancient evil?" He sums up the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0190a4bf943a4443728e43470573340""Basically. You have been chosen, so you have no choice but to come with us." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f84560232888a7a375900f50e5738e5""Okay, gotta say bye to Heath and Blitz first, but yeah, I'm down." He stands up. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable here, make some food, take a shower, nap; I don't really care. Just be civil Percy." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e0f3096a6e9c9733178e5d441c62878""Okay bro, I will" Percy chuckles and holds his hands up. Magnus walks out, and I go sit with Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a789faa946fa1e8650e3317f67c133""Hey sis." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db40bb1e026c5fb36d47f9f15c00640""Hey," I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ebc18f5667af03d8972bf636a9ae6a""What'cha thinking about?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034d39a14b47de3114a30f4952f2c626""Oh nothing, just how I want to fly around right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38522c89940b981ab3a807a3daa6c609""Can you show me your wings changing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d9218737153cc1796f9d01502a5aa7""Sure." I spread my right wing, and I turn it into a skeleton wing. In reality, it is simply an invisible wing that shows bone. I change my size to a much smaller size, and I take off. I land, and I turn my wings into sheets of metal. I close my eyes, and I concentrate on a movie I watched with Bucky. How To Train Your Dragon 2. I think of that beautiful dragon with an owl like face and four wings. I transform into that, and I sit on my hind legs with one set of wings on the ground to hold me up, and the other set in the air just sitting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9918d47fede31dc5fa60bb7aa0f70541""Wow." Jason whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9fea45012dc07943454c51252b80f12"I make a small roar, then I fly up and nestle in Jason's hoodie. I am so tired from attempting my first mythical creature shape-shift, that I start to doze. Jason picks me up and puts me in the grass. He takes his hoodie off, and place it in-between two branches, making a hammock. He sets me in it, and I fall asleep as a dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ff4945c00584760676c7b4b1e527d3b"When I wake up, I am being bounced. I am on Jase's back in his hoodie, so I poke my head up. I make a confused coo, and Jason turns around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07623eae02bf6cf31ba9d2d72915369a""Wanna change back?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d75405c708f15448769ee8c93e66c6"I shake my head no, and I climb onto his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ef1bdb48ea71f4bf48208006ecbead1""Hey Jase, what's on your head?" Percy asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a29ce63528bf6deffbbe9b0f8e36c3""Oh, I have a new pet dragon." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e149acdf141eb362ea502ae0c4692e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't call me your pet./em I snarl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2496691dabbfd2229ad8053a2eff6f95""Okayyyy." Percy turns back to Annabeth. I see Magnus carrying Alex as a mouse in his hoodie, and I see Percy and Annabeth holding hands. I look around, and we are almost to camp. I hear a roar, and my ears perk up. Everyone jumps into a fighting position, and Jason almost shakes me off his head. I spread my wings, and I take off, landing in front of everyone. I feel a growl growing in my throat, and the urge to breathe fire. I hear stomping, and louder roaring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ec169126772933d7534e240049b30f""It's a monster unlike anything I have ever heard." Annabeth says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eee3519d81eccec09544e9f247e5ba3""It sounds like a dragon. We can't fight it. We have to run." Jason says, then turns around. We have lost our sense of direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3220ee567178f8372e70d8202ba22eaf"The roaring gets louder, and then I see a tree start to fall. I am pumped up on adrenaline, and I change into a larger dragon in a flash. I am now the same dragon, but a lot bigger. I spread my wing, and I block the tree. I throw it to the side, and I turn back to the noise. In the clearing up ahead, I see a pair of glowing red style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br /p 


	16. Dragons

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f527ba0ca619cafbd80cc10ae85a2e98"I glower at the red eyes, and I see the monster. It was a dragon, straight out of the HTTYD movies. A monstrous nightmare. I growl and I spread my wings protectively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f6734b3d3d683eb6091f26ac8e6b51"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"HA, humans? How dare you betray your kind./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff9bfa9cb751af50509fd1ccd7193a25"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I am human myself. Part bird, god, and human./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2d3a62d97963195d70cb451913e586"I growl even louder, and I feel fire boiling up in my throat. I growl, open my mouth, and I shoot. It hits the snout, and the dragon snaps its head back to me and does the same. I raise one set of wings in front of me, and the other in front of my friends. It hits, and I lunge forward. I snap at its tail, and it howls in pain. I basically rip off the tail, and I smack it in the face with my claw. It whimpers and retreats. I roar again to show it who's boss, and I change my shape to go sit on Jason's head again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb36db5199de2735eed74bfc525dce65""Ally?" Annabeth asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41a5fd93048c1c5199cfe28cae90b82b"I coo in response. I nestle in Jason's hair, and I get carried back to camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5e0bdded07f0fddbf42a4bcde66c14"When I wake up, I am being carried to the Infirmary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532106ddad78f9670bfd3ba89d24237e""Ally! You're bleeding!" Annabeth exclaims when I look around, confused. I flick my paw, and I don't feel it. I yelp in surprise, and I look down. I am missing four claws./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a490503a0dac53101fda1203a463e2""Ally, we need you to change shape." Will says. I close my eyes and concentrate. My mind is so mixed right now, that it takes me a lot of energy. I transform into my human form, and I look at my leg. I am missing the tips of my big toe and three others. Will feeds me some ambrosia, and he pours some Nectar over my foot. I see the tips start to grow back, and I feel pain shooting through my leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06fb4b7cec8543bdfa8d5ba7bd4a5e34""AGH!" I scream in pain and I try to move my leg, but Jason holds it down. Thalia holds my arms still, which holds my wings in place. I wriggle in pain, and I try to get some relief from regrowing my toes. Eventually, it subsides, but I still can't walk. I levitate myself up and and out of the Infirmary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728dcbea8ba18809fb9efca1bbf868bf""You know where to find me Jase." I say as I spread my wings and release my levitation. i fly to my treehouse, and I lay down on the bed and just let myself heal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b0f0027f118a0a6f9b020c42229439"I am awoken by the thud of a footstep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3b12f1ae9f4b955a3f4d282e243efe5""Hey Jase." I groan. I sit up, and I test out my foot. I can hold weight, but not for long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cc5fdb009387a4137df79d2119e7885""Hey, we're packing up for the trip. Want some help?" He asks. I nod, and I change into a small dragon and I use my wings to help me walk. I throw my clothes and my sleeping bag into a sack, and I fly down to my patrol bag. I sort everything out in there, and I turn back into human, and I fly to Cabin one. I grab all of my things, and I fly to Bunker 9 in the forest. I land, and I see a giant warship. I am talking about oars, guns, three masts, a huge hull, and a dragon head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f37696dd148745a877346b678df866""Hey Jase! Ally! Welcome to the Argo 3!" I hear the Latino Elf shout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee0181d82395d11c7903931d2bc13aa""Dude! This looks awesome!" Jason shouts. Jason flies up to Leo, and lands on the deck. I do the same, and I land awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a17c313496602e5d848043b8c85cc7b""Hey Jase, want to show her her room? It's Coach's old room." Leo tells Jason. Jason leads me into the maze of a ship, and I am now in room 1. Does that mean I am the leader or something? I walk in, and I am hit with the beauty of an ever-changing sky and a forest. My bed is woven out of tree branches, supple, but firm, and it has holes for my wings so I can sleep on my back. There are also random branches sticking out so that I can sit anywhere in the room. The room smells like a pine forest. I see I have a room large enough to fly around as a small form. I see a desk, a bathroom, closet, and a weapon storage area. I look up, and I see a small lantern that changes with the time of day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72df0208b9870f72c4cea94936d8369b""Wow, this is perfect." I whisper in amazement as I put my bag on the chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a53ffedacde57d8d946ec081bff31ac""Want the tour?" Jason asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="408452d81d8085c8300d35a72cfec2b5"We walk out, and I see the door has been changed to blend in with the wall. All I can see is a feather border, using purple and blue feathers. The next door over is Percy and Annabeth's. the door is open, and I see Annabeth sitting at her desk. She hears us and turns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02fe26d624d352f63e74b60496ebb9d8""Oh, hey Ally, Jason. Percy is swimming right now." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66fa1c3e35d6ccfb2f4b0e6b586c7fd0""Ok, cool. I'm just giving Ally the tour, wanna help us? I am sure that Leo added some things." Jason says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3498ad88181a273cf68b0b92be22249c""Okay. So, this is my room. It is joined to Percy's room. We have sound-proof barriers up, so we don't wake you up with nightmares." She talks about her room. It looks like a library, with tons of books. It smells like parchment. We see Percy's room, and it has a lantern that mimics the light on the ocean floor. It smells salty, and the floor looks like sand. We go to the other side of the hallway, and there is Jason's room, right across from me. His room is like a sky, sitting on a cloud. Clouds are cold and wet. I would know. Next door is Alex's room, which looks like Magnus's room in Valhalla, just smaller and less grand. She still has her pottery wheel, and some other things. Magnus's room looks like an exact replica of the main area in his hotel room. It has a hammock hanging from the tree, and a small desk to the side. Next to that is Nico's room. It is locked with a yellow skull lock. Next to that room, there are three guest rooms, since Nico and Reyna unofficially joined the last quest. In the other direction, there is the kitchen and dining room/meeting room. Downstairs is training and weapons storage along with the med bay. Below that are stables, a cargo bay, and the generator. We walk back up to the deck, and everyone is here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1648036463a4c2ac68264b4b63df87b5""Hey, we have someone coming with us as the healer." Percy says. He steps to the side, and I see a beautiful boy. He has blonde windswept hair, startling blue eyes, and a perfect smile with a mixture of hot and mischievous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef4b68a26bf449743ad072dca98e23d7""Hey, I'm Zachary, but you can call me Zach or Zest." He says. His voice flows over me like golden honey, making me know I like him instantly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9781314eecede46e47999510b68bf4""I'm Jason Grace."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85402eb9ec24915113cea1532f1c7a5""I'm Percy Jackson."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7068f6dc7792a75826b3d03f056c82""Annabeth Jackson here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25b9f82c778bb5d7cbf9836f5c6cb81""Alex Fierro, guy today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe0bd69bfed0b629592982d4f19db2cd""Hey, I'm Magnus Chase."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b9ffe44bd5c19dd1b13595fc9fb9fd"And that left me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4a3107b9c094445b37a7171e0d0a81""Allagy Paraskina, but people call me Ally." I force out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a985d0a7bc7c1abcb9e1314f6783dbae""Oh hey guys. I remember Ally, the one with wings, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c41880992f9ef2d88e81835420e823ef"I nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ebb0520a1d2c0bfe5ed6761f928aa28""Hey Z-man!" Leo comes in and does the fist-chest bump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121685f538c0c3ba8909f4cfd8efae66""Lemme show you your room and the med bay." He drags Zach into the hallway where our dorm rooms are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2300c6ff786f55e9a78b12986fc38c46""And we have another coming." Percy says, and I see a Saytr come on board./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7934bc1fbdcd6038e45355026793e1ba""Hey cupcakes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83ade3ac95373dfa7ac78eb36a6db99""Coach!" Jason exclaims cheerfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ec69ab90f8a9002aa48540365985b7""Yeah Yeah, I'm here to make sure you cupcakes don't do anything, unlawful." He glares as Alex/Magnus and Percy/Annabeth. Alex sticks her tongue out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01d2aecfcf3918eba7b5041b793e5dc7""Your room is at the end of the hall, room 8." Percy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2eaaa43a7134202c315b687fbf66a35""Aw, I ain't in my old room?" He yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e8dcdd0c2530074d6f8a34bbd2677c9""Sorry, Ally is there instead." Leo steps out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60bf7d680236d56f029e3361ef5e5dc1""Ah, feathers?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8d615dc69e7f0e912bd78ed0b792b6""Yup." I say, my face still a tinge of red from seeing Zach. I manage to hide it with my powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0760976603c7b29c6829ae2bc58aa5f4""Well, dinner's in 10, then you guys are off." Leo says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aac0fe6109fe29d5e666fdb4aeae011""Annabeth is captain, while Ally is leader." Percy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60193f7ae662fb78e68af47d59c9c56c""Yeah, because I am the only one who can drive this without crashing it into the ocean." She snorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="103d650afd32f7c1e0d7c9ae786e8210""Well, I'm going to go get situated, come on Maggie." Alex starts to walk out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b26f472dc28169b4866ee801bae5db""Doors open with opposite genders, other than siblings." Coach barks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c669ee1fe7190205ea2c691a61ec76"Alex makes a gesture that involves a single finger, a stuck out tongue, and Coach grumbling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3004b359fc77c2e24442cadf9613eb"They walk off, and I decide to do the same. I walk into the hallway, not looking where I am going. I bump into a certain blonde, and I fall to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb88ddd40317f3748db8431826dad8cb""Oh Ally, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I hear Zach say. I blush, and I take his outstretched hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb275d5f547191fde1e58ad8b893bc81""It's fine, I wasn't watching either." I let go of his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da288c0bed8d35a3e1c7a9d389cd180""Oh well," He looks nervously around, and taps his finger against his leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230d3fb72abc5d370c320121643892f4"I step to the side, "Um, this is my room." I awkwardly scoot by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bfdce6684f58767d959a67247be43e7""Oh, sorry. See you at dinner. In 5 minutes, right?" He starts to walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333cf39e5b7b2dafe83f44ee51c8d7bc""Yeah." I say before slipping into my room. I release the breath I had been holding, and I go sit on my bed. I clear my head, and I sort through my bag. I have 4 changes of clothes, my paracord, carabiners, a water bottle, and my sleeping bag/pillow. I see Leo put a blanket on the bed that looks like it is made out of feathers. The pillow is made from some vines. and the wing holes have some padding around them. I hear a conch blow, much like the one at camp, and I head out to the deck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36669c526df4f07fb436285133af6475""Last dinner at the Pavilion!" Leo screams. "RACE YA!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="874fedf7f7499d6fe459b2b8236dbe8c""Oh, he did not." Annabeth snaps her wings out, and so does Percy. I do it too, but I change into my speed wings, and I speed ahead of everyone. I land and I grab my food, sacrifice some, and I sit at the 11's table. A couple minutes later, I am done and everyone arrives. I go for seconds, and I sit down with three pasta plates, 12 sandwiches, and 20 meatloaf slices. I eat, and I talk with everyone, getting ready to be around the same 9 people for gods knows how long./p 


	17. Zallagy

I am watching Zach eat, I know, I'm being a creep. I can't get over his eyes, and his hair that almost matches my natural hair color.

"Uh, Ally? You alright?" He suddenly asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"Your hair is changing." He says.

Oh Styx, I am starting to lose control of my hair. I quickly bring up the image of a long ponytail of platinum blonde hair, and I manage to bring it up before my peach fuzz shows.

"Wow, you can change your looks?" Zach asks in wonder.

"Yeah," I feel my eyes flicker from pink to blue to green, and back to purple. "I can."

"What else can you do?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later, it's kinda a long list." I say, going back to my goblet of sprite.

A couple minutes later, we all stand up and go say bye to everyone. I hug Thalia goodbye, and I see Nico hug Will bye. I then see Zach hug a girl bye, and I almost loose hope. Until I notice the girl is the daughter of Apollo, and I feel like Zach is the son of Apollo.

"So, Allagy," He startles me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Who is your godly parent? Aphrodite?" He asks. Oh gods, he is totally flirting with me.

"Zeus and Hecate." I reply.

"How?"

"The Fates."

"Ah yes, the Fates. The source of all Demigod problems."

"Are you new to camp?"

"No, I've been here for a while."

"Well, I guess I should say bye before Coach comes and whaps us over the head with his bat. See ya later Zach." I spread my wings and take off.

"Bye Ally." I hear him say. I land on the deck of the ship, and I pace the deck until everyone comes up.

"Allagy, can I see you for moment?" I hear Jason ask.

"Sure." I stutter, knowing where this is going. He brings me into his room, and I sit on the bed.

"Do you like Zach?" He asks.

I blush. "Um, yeah, I do."

"Well, that's good. At least you don't deny it like nuts. Just know, if he so much as hurts you, I will personally put him in a blender." Jason threatens.

"Okay chill Jase. I'm not even sure if he likes me back." I hold my hands up in a chill gesture.

"Well, I heard him ask you if your godly parent was Aphrodite. If that isn't demigod flirting, then I don't know what is." Jason replies.

"Okay, what should I do then?" I ask.

"I'll talk to him sometime. Don't let your relationship get in the way of anything though." He opens the door for me to leave. I walk to the deck, and I see Zach, Percy, Annabeth, Magnus, and Leo. Leo is showing Percy and Annabeth something, while Magnus and Zach are talking.

"Um, Zach? Jason wants to talk to you." I call for Zach. He goes into Jason's room, and I go into my room. I sit on one of my branches near the ceiling, and I read a story from Feitro. A couple minutes later, someone knocks on my door.

"It's open!" I yell as I turn off the book.

Annabeth steps through and says, "We are taking off. Want to come outside to watch the camp?"

"Sure." I say, gliding to the ground. When I get out, I see the couples are split up, with Nico and Jason sitting by Festus, the dragon. I walk up to Zach, and I stand next to him. Being the son of Apollo, he radiates heat.

"Hey Ally." He says.

"Hi, it's a nice view, huh?" I say, trying to start a convorsation.

"Yeah, but I bet it's nothing like flying." He says.

"Correct, but flying comes at a price."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy the view." I say, turning my head back to the camp.

He takes my chin and turns it to him.

"Okay. I'm enjoying the view." He says. This is so cheesy, but so adorable.

"Me too." I reply, blushing as I turn my body to him. Me being so tall, he is only half an inch taller than me. He leans in, and touches his forehead against mine.

"Allagy Paraskina, do you take me, Zachary Collins, to be your boyfriend?" He whispers.

"I would love to." I say before tilting my head up and touching my lips to his. He tastes like honey and smells like a beach. I move my hands up around his neck and I trace his spine and run my fingers through his hair. He grabs my waist and pulls us closer as our lips move in sync, like we were made for each other. After what seems like an eternity, we break apart and look at each other's eyes.

I hear a goat bleat, and an attention grabbing cough.

"Zachary. Allagy." I hear Coach bark.

"Oh leave them be Coach." Annabeth says.

I blush, and so does Zach. We simply resort to holding hands and watching the sunset. It is very beautiful from above the clouds.

"Zach, come here." I whisper and pull him to the mast. We climb to the top, and I pull out my paracord that I keep in my jacket pockets. I tie a harness around him, and I pull him off the mast. I spread my wings and I fly him around the ship. We land a couple minutes later, and Zach looks amazed.

"Wow, I never thought I would get to see what flying was like!" He exclaims as he gets out of the harness.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." I say.

"Let me walk you to your room." He says, and holds out his arm for me. I take it, and we walk to my room.

"I had fun Zach." I blush when we stop at my room.

"Me too. Good night." He says before kissing me. It is a short but sweet kiss, and I watch him walk down the hall to his room. I unlock my door, and I walk in. I notice the sky is tinged pink still, even though it is dark outside. It must reflect my emotions. I am so happy that Zach kissed me, like I'm on Cloud 9, both literally and figuratively. I undress and I get on my pjs, and I crawl into my branch bed and fall asleep dreaming about Zach.


	18. From Air To Sea

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7137a384ade89c7b8509f9868bf6e666"I wake up to the smell of a forest fire. I bolt out of bed, and I run out. I end up running into Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56643d74e6b7a2dcb252dbb4946689f1""Why does my room smell like a forest fire?" "Why does my room smell like farts?" "Why does my room smell like an oil spill?" "Why does my room smell like Thor?" "Why does my room smell like a fire?" "Hey! Who set my room on fire?!" We all asked at once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050aabcd30a6a4ebdadf1891a9192a46""Valdez. I'll catch up later, I'll fix it." Annabeth mutters before running to Festus and below deck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0daed2b442e18251189ebd1ab3f874""Nice PJs." I hear someone say behind me. I turn to see my hot boyfriend, in sweatpants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="314d4b85f8f1bb5d2dfccfa09f71653a""Thanks. You too." I reply after looking down at my shirt with holes and shorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a4edb6d8df0875e69ef842119447160""Anyways, good morning Ally." He leans in for a kiss. A goat bleats. At least we make it 5 seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b6fd86129316c8e9811a63c9d78522d""How scared of that Satyr can we be? I mean, he is two feet shorter than both of us." I giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3eae6a414e908029e9e195f8539a45""I don't know, my protector could throw a mean can." Zach jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="074e8f46c819a55b50a1036005d236dc""Well, I guess I should get ready for the day," I say before entering my room again to watch the start of the sunrise. I get dressed, brush my teeth, choose my hair and eye color, and I preen my unruly feathers from sleeping with them out. I walk out the door, at the same freaking time that Zach walks by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2e32b4132673bc3547852852331f474""What is with us and running into each other all the time?" He chuckles as he helps keep me on balance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1613aad0544c471d7ff04b55aeb347b7""I don't know, but I am hungry. Let's go." I start walking to the dining hall. I see about ten plates and goblets, so I grab one of each. I think of a food, and I get a large stack of waffles with eggs and bacon. I sacrifice some before chowing down. Zach has a simple sunny side up egg, sausage, and orange juice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c874ca2a0b234f273cc2ff7a62ea7e""That is impressive that you can eat that much." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cde9c1c50fbace5e360ab293993d925""Well, I am actually starting to gain weight. I can't gain too much weight or I can't fly" I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ee4da64b19bc3a87605994c2c2d13c""I'm sure you will be fine." He answers with a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a5d69bd9211992dd05a51ecb13692d""Guys, I feel like Percabeth should be winning the cutest couple award right now, not Zallagy." I hear a girl say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561b230b7264d090ab4dcab45bec0380""Piper!" Annabeth squeals and I turn to see a mist-mirror that shows a Cherokee girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2349f9bcdd01948fe95cac234a49845""What?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a8e8e49e5ed84883c5c9ab926d0e46""Oh come on Ally, Zallagy has been the talk of the camp ever since you left, since you two met."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9c55fbd58ce4c1d433620528dc95bc""Ah Piper, what did you actually call us for?" Annabeth asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340af65c5c54bf653a916441da1d682c""Oh not much, but I was watching you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="442f5fe6fb00a103eb9562a3e5978b45""What the Hades are you talking about Piper?" Percy asks accusingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a05a984cc6666052ea9c812928a597d""Oh, Leo installed some cameras to follow each couple around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51f06babe465e91c4b5eb40028ccab1""PIPER GRACE MCCLEAN," Annabeth yells threateningly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b7fa5471247d2c1ba6fce2f079e337""Ally, echolocate for cameras. Knowing Leo, he used a micro-copter to hover around the corner of the room, everyone stay put while we take care of these. " Annabeth tells me. I close my eyes and I let looses a high pitched squeal, and I sense three cameras, all in one corner. I go up and use my new powers to freeze the air in the corner. Three dots fall to the ground, and I scoop them up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dd4f91e54335ab9acc4f4068b4bd05""Who would like to do the honors?" I ask the group. No one answers. I walk outside and I throw them overboard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de3dc70179993b3adad68f8e762f4726"I walk back in, and Percy is talking with the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89143f77c3cd93cd1d5b00bacab0f009""Hey, Annabeth? Can we please sail on the water for a bit? I'm getting a little nervous." Percy begs Annabeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fffb1a9c90dd5007c129ee68f924289""Seaweed Brain, you have wings and an eagle." She reasons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22cf025d96712caa576d0ca1c443421a""Those are on my powers though, not a giant warship that I have no idea how to control."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b9ad3875440d37bf05bd6399149f931""Fine. Guys, go sit in Ally's room. It has the most stable things to hold onto." Annabeth says. I head into my room, unlock it with my feather, and I let everyone in. Alex and Magnus take the bed, I take a branch with Zach next to me, Nico sits at my desk, Jason sits on a branch, and Percy sits on the floor. Coach is on deck, playing chicken with the sails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4c6a19325fadc7815c9071c11d7263""So, Ally, how's the trip so far?" Zach asks, trying to break the silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="860033a97ac1312c33551dce501f7225""It's awesome. Definitely better than going on my own wing power." I answer, taking his hand in my own. " You?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4acbca93b829049cebd9ebede4cf1108""I love it, especially with you here." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1143d19a6b6f4bf2e4d6d40269d2d37c""You know you are so cheesy sometimes." I chuckle as he leans forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e581dade21649180ebd31280e05496f""I know, that's why you love me." He whispers against my lips. I close the gap and we kiss. He lifts me onto his branch and I put my arms around his neck. He starts to rub my back between my wings, and it feels so good. I run my hands through his blonde mop of hair as I pull him closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53f2ace5885f158f1cd09feba57be3ac""Agmh." I hear someone say. We break apart, and I see everyone staring at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849404b2aef7f3a7f50040f267f46f36""Sorry." Is all Zach says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708cc05109b67f7656d6f5f1807db342""Oh no, Percabeth and Solangelo do it all the time." Jason replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b579af27567d6bfffe41955df65e0bf8""Yeah, and Magnus and I are a bit more civil." Alex jumps in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205c30d65db63cea5242ce07fc53aafd""PREPARE FOR LANDING!" I hear Annabeth shout into the intercom. I hold on tight to Zach and the branch in case he falls, and then the whole room bumps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0db432189a5baf79b179d15afc531c0"I have been an idiot. I think to myself. I close my eyes and use my powers to lift everyone off the ground to let the boat shake. Once the room is still, I set everyone down and Nico rushes into my bathroom. I hear the disgusting sound of his breakfast coming back up and into the water. The toilet flushes, and I cringe. Nico stumbles back into the room with sunken eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50564d8dd32c84785cef2ecabca98fa6""Never. Lift. Me. Up. Again." He says before stumbling to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3d049abe89d8d9872e9efaadd5d3211""Sorry!" I call after him. We all head up deck to take a look at the ocean. I can smell the salt, and it smells amazing. Percy walks next to me and takes a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76fa239e8a7cb8f82894eda7ac14843f""Ahhhh. Nothing beats the ocean." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd071883a2ea3e7468c5f5197f7eb9e""Meh, except for flying," I say. He raises his hand, and a ball of water comes hurtling to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0956ec7469d04e2329323f062c9538""Never say th-" He starts, and I raise my hands up as a shield. My mind chooses a power to use, and it chose fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10a9a9b73bdba7d9bd07b6cf74933d1""at again." He trails off. "How?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea363e90b84a470433a58afc4b1cd034""I can control water, fire, and the cold. I have telekinesis and minor telepathy. I have echolocation, wings, a chip in my ear to talk to the Avengers and other things." I finish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd940071e848d6a05dbfb9d8a1a72de5""Wow. Pretty much as powerful as me." He says before taking his sword out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298de764938f439d646b0344511827aa"I whip out my dagger, and I get in a fighting stance. He lunges and I dodge. I parry his blade away, and I whip out my wings made of metal. I start bobbing and weaving through his defenses using my wings to distract him. I get close enough to take a swipe at his sword hand with my hand, and I snatch his sword. I push him against the edge of the boat and I put my dagger over his throat and his sword crossing my dagger. All of a sudden, he flips over the edge of the boat. I turn around, and no one is freaking out. Must be his powers. I close my eyes and I jump over the edge. I shape-shift into a water dragon, and I power forward. I spot a human at the ocean bottom, walking under the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e31e79b9936aaa6971eb6674b071686""Hey, Percy." I snarl under water, but it comes out as bubbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e6533f549358574c72cfab3a31fe54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hey. Water Dragon?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d3b4a1811a9d549ea2b89968bac42d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yup./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fef9a67e6f3d721e982bcc01d68f855"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Ahh. Anyway, wanna join me down here? I can make a bubble./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8afe92017e0f7a630c1bd4350061ece"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not needed. /emI think before bending the water around me to form a bubble, and then I release it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e20316bc4f95604e23458d403cc4c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Can you breathe under water too?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af971741b15dc63a68f0d37f67172ab1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, I have gills. Oh, and here's your sword. I think as I make a grab for my pocket. It isn't here./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62089ed70c2265e138034c3384eefc86"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"My sword teleports to me if I ever lose it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f92f9963073dd7199e2e78e2d1507d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cool. Wanna head up? They don't know I have gills./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964636b6fd9d9446d45c9a6c01c9828c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yeah, we probably should./span He propels himself up. I start to swim up and I burst out of the water and fly on deck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf0b1faec9f7712390ac4a3417136c5""How?" I hear no one yell. I guess everyone is used to Percy disappearing with people underwater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3faf7a8b2166d11c76f76db21d7e928""Hey, Ally." I hear Zach say as I let out my wings to dry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="387d4ca0aa174c275803daa690455e78""Hey," I say, shaking my wings. I can control the water, but it is easier to let them air dry. Plus, they don't get messed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50aa96c83c32baf059308b6cbd197074""Drying your wings off I see?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b59105be7536cdc63cfe6eddb551d42""Yeah, there are easier ways to do it, but this is the best." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2373db7c07f6bca0de1a81f2c3eddb9"He walks behind me and looks at my wings. I extend all 24 feet for him to look at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a486ae6ec8f09674b271a4a92abea11e""Wow, your wings are so beautiful." He marvels. He reaches out to stroke a feather, and I shiver under his gentle touch. I haven't let anyone touch my wings like this, in fact, no one has. I start to move my wings to shake off some water, and I accidentally knock over Zach. Make that, over the edge of the boat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cec56e7bede870cdb326b65c06cf83d""ZACH!" I shriek as I run over the edge of the boat and into the ocean. I turn my wings into flippers and I start swimming as fast as I can towards the unconscious Zach. I manage to reach him as I reach the max depth for any human. As fast as possible, I start swimming up. Since I have gills, I fill my mouth with air and blow some into Zach. I clap my hand over his mouth and nose so that he doesn't take in any more water as I repeat that until we get to the surface. I burst out of the water and I land on the deck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925ece9f6d6a8795d3d6896da9950a5d""PERCY!" I scream as I lay Zach on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2651bda5b86d6b1efa685469f22899b"Percy runs over and taps Zach's forehead. Water comes rushing out of his lungs as he starts to breathe air again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62999be2c947d5d8149476018e4f4a55""Take him to his room. He should rest." Percy tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c2d0544be53d3d4cd05dca9ead2e755"I scoop up Zach and I walk to his room at the end of the hallway. When I reach his room, it is surrounded by purple and yellow feathers, much like mine. When I enter, it looks like my room. He told me he loves nature and hikes, but this is crazy. He has a woven bed like mine, a desk and chair woven from branches, a hammock to sit in, and doors that lead to the bathroom and closet. I bring him to the bathroom and dry him off some, then I put him in his bed. I decide to settle down in the hammock, and I eventually drift to sleep./p 


	19. SHRIMPZILLA! RUUUNNNN!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32be7a8d0edbb4a0da49897b6854503"I am jolted awake, even though I am hanging from the ceiling in a hammock. The alarm is blaring, people are screaming, and the boat is ROCKING. Like, flying in a tornado rocking. I get shaken out of the hammock, and the hammock is about 4 feet off the ground. I fall flat on my back, hurting my wings. I jump up and look on the bed. Zach is fast asleep. Quick as lightning, I run into my room and put on my combat suit. I run out with my dagger ready, and I see a Shrimpzilla. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949c4e4106ab57de31d2a9170e97d1f0""ALLY! TURN INTO A DRAGON AND BREATHE FIRE DOWN ITS THROAT!" Percy screeches at me. I put my dagger up, and I extend my fire-proof wings. Dodging various sushi components, I manage to make it to the creature. I can't read its mind, so I raise my gun and my hand. I shoot a bullet into its eye, which makes it bellow in pain. Calling my powers, a steady stream of fire bursts out of my hand and into the maw of the monster. Annabeth runs up and jumps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2744db0002e639956e8b256813c996""ALLY!" She screams. I turn to see her chuck a thing of Greek Fire down its throat, then I catch her. We fly to the ship and I close my eyes and focus. I force the wind to bend to my will as we speed away from the soon-to-be explosion. As soon as it explodes, I fly up and deflect some pieces of flaming squid. Once it stops raining squid, I land on the deck and I go take a shower. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82260f7ed43af2e065fa145ed9bb67cc"What's strange is that Leo decided to give me the biggest shower. Like, does he think I bathe with my wings out? Okay, I do on occasion. But still, that's freaking creepy. As I take my suit off, I realize I'm going to have to clean it at some point. The water comes out of the shower head cold, so I bend the temp to nice and hot and I step under it. My wings drape down my back as water runs over my shoulders. When I look for the shampoo, I see 5 bottles. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, and bird bather. Wow. Well, at least I can clean my feathers. First, I clean my human body, then I start the tedious process of cleaning my wings for the first time. I am in the bathroom for 2 hours, 10 minutes were spent on my body, before someone knocks on the door. Luckily, I have finished by this point. I finish rinsing my feathers, then I step out to get a towel. There isn't one. Instead, I draw the surface water off of me and into the shower, and I use my wings to hide my body. I open the door, and Percy stands there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36328ee6ff63a384deb7f01dbcab4444""Oh, sorry," He says, awkwardly moving his eyes away. "Um, you used all the water in the ship. Is there a reason?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c2e0211fec73502d9f90677b1c0544""Try cleaning your 24 feet of feathers for the first time in your life of 14 years." I respond, knowing he had to do this at one point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794e92e9e1c6f4ae1bb74f1fb5fae5ac""Oh yeah, well, I kinda just sat in a freshwater pond and let my powers do the work. Can you help me filter some water for the non-water bending people?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d4c3faea02737d5c3054a8badf6c2a""Yeah, let me get dressed." I step forward. Percy walks out and closes the door. I lock the door with my powers and I go find a camp shirt and some shorts. Once those are on, I go up on deck to air-out my wings. Sadly, I can't tuck them in yet, so there is a wet mop of feathers down my back and a trail of water on the floor. I clean it up as I walk, and I eventually make it to the deck. Once I'm out, I let out some of my wings to dry off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50d40309348274778a8535a07cd46f6""Hey Ally, thanks." Zach walks up to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03a8d4d60437fb976c74fca32fde691""Well, of course! I wouldn't let my boyfriend of 2 days fall to his death in the ocean!" I exclaim as I lean forward and kiss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ddb0a376b4eab59e8558dbdc0a4a1c""Thanks." He grins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0fed6d6071759ea89586273b27dd2fc""Well, I have to go help Percy filter some water for the ship. I used it all while making my feathers sparkle after 14 years, grime, and exploding squid!" I run off to Percy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98450c86b1b408edc2e817bb9a0fdfff""So, I want you to do the lifting. You will lift a large ball of water, and hold it while I filter it. Once it is clean, place it in that hole over there." He points to a large funnel popping out of the side of the ship. "It will go into the reservoir." He finishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fa0f2ff05a7a7163fca5330fb41e16""Okay." I say before closing my eyes and conecntrating. I lift a water ball that has about 100 gallons in it, and Percy gets to work. Once he stops moving it, I move it to the funnel. We repeat this about 10 more times, which is impressive. Once I am done, my wings are dry and I am very tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4593594a4ee0c6ee21b6115c614c2f7""Zach," I call, starting to stumble a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6968b432f503a267cd7018d857500f5""Ally! You okay?" He runs up and asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c5a6d38c637bb66a8327ca464ecea2"I slump against him. "Yeah, I'm just tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75cbd8e792d6f2768ca848a842e8f40c""Tired? More like exhausted. Come on, let's get you to bed. It's almost midday, I'll bring you lunch." He says before scooping me up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65a55636a8c885ec5c0f7c11c08834f"I nuzzle my nose into his chest and I mumble, "Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e6b6bfcdc7ca7103ed79f0a7e1ae14""No problem. I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5fa5de0a3818a25387e28abe0230b75""I mhve ou tooooo." I slur as I start to fall asleep. He sets me on a nice bed, bendy but firm, and leaves me. It feels a ton colder without him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fafed513a462c687ae88f936c297c34e""Staaaaaaa." I mumble, wiggling my fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acfbd5ae27366308aa2492bc45dacd3""Wow, you really are tired." He says before taking a seat beside me and holding my hand. The warmth immediately spreads through my body and I sigh from the warmth. The sudden relaxation of muscles causes my wings to spread out, and they narrowly miss Zach. I can't say anything, because I am long gone by the time they are fully spread out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e064dcfdaa4296aac2b968fba6e3c14" /p 


	20. Type 2 Patrol

"OWwwwwwwwww," I moan when I wake up. I don't normally sleep on my stomach, believe it or not. I normally sleep on my side or back, since the weight of my wings hurt my back when I am on my stomach.

"Ally? What's wrong? Do you want some pain reliever?" Zach asks. I turn my head and shake it.

"My metabolism is too fast. It won't do anything." I mutter before folding my wings. Well, trying to.

"Zach?" I get his attention.

"Yeah Ally?"

"Do you know how to fold wings?" I ask. I haven't used my wings like this in so long, that my wings are sore.

"Sure, try not to move." He replies as he gets up. I feel his hands on my left wing, guiding it onto my back.

"Can you tuck it in, or are you just going to walk like this?"

"I'll be fine like this."

He works on the right wing, and then he is done.

"It's dinner time."

"What? I missed Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, help me get there?"

"Of course Raven."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Well, everyone calls you Ally, so I feel like you should have a special name."

"Okay Lemon."

"Ha ha," He mimics my tone from earlier. "Very funny."

He helps me sit up, and then I try standing. I do okay, but I still lean on Zach. After some limping, we make it to the dining hall.

"Ah, and the bird lives to flap another day!" Percy exclaims.

"Yeah, I haven't used my water powers that much." I groan as I sit down.

Zach grabs me a plate and cup, and I get spaghetti and sprite. Perfect. We talk about what I missed, and I just noticed that we are sailing through the sky now.

"Well, who's on patrol?" Annabeth stands up.

"I'll take it." I raise my hand.

"Zach, stay with her. We don't need her getting any more injuries today."

"Okay, got a bow and quiver?"

"Yeah," She taps her braclet, and a bow and quiver with a ton of arrows pops out. "I need it back when I take watch."

Zach gets it, "Cool, thanks. I'll leave it outside your door."

"Kay, remember, Festus has eyes over the boat. No Lemmons." Annabeth starts walking out. Percy fell asleep in his chair, so I help him get to his room. I levitate him and bring him to his room, where Annabeth gets him in bed. When I get back outside, the torches of safe-Greek Fire are lit, Zach in sitting on the mast, and the sky is quiet. I spread my wings and I flap up to Zach. I sit next to him, and we watch the sky.

"Hey," Zach says.

"Hey, it's a little quiet. Want me to turn on some music?"

"Sure, but we need to still hear things."

"I have super hearing, we will be fine." I say as I tap my ear and pull up my music. As the first choice, Fall Out Boy, 21 Pilots, and Ed Sheeran. First, "Thinking Out Loud" comes on.

"I love this song," Zach says, before standing. Luckily, the mast is wide enough for three people.

He bows and offers his hand, "Will you take this dance?"

I put my hand in his, "Of course."

With my ear acting as the speaker, we can both hear it as we sway and dance with the music. [They alternate lines.]

"So honey now!" Zach starts singing. He spins me.

"Take me into your loving arms," I sing.

"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars," Then he leans in and pecks my mouth.

"Place your head on my beating heart," I place my hand on his chest, where warmth blooms in my body.

"I'm thinking out loud,"

"Maybe we, found love, right, where we are." Zach finishes.

Next is a bit more upbeat, so I spread my wings and make a wind platform.

"I can move mountains," I start

"I can work a miracle,"

"Work a miracle,"

"Oh Oh oh,"

"Keep me like an oath,"

"May nothin' but death. Do. Us. Part."

We keep dancing and singing, until the sun comes up. By this time, we still aren't tired and we are still dancing. My back also doesn't hurt. Maybe his powers healed me.

"Please use discretion when you're messin with the Message Man,"

"These lyrics aren't for anyone, only few understand."

"Hey! Sorry to intterup some Zallagy action, but it's breakfast!" I hear someone scream. I look down, and it's Alex.

"Hey Fierro!" I yell as I walk behind Zach and lift him up and onto the deck.

"Man, you guys are loud!"

"Oops, I thought the wind would blow away the noise." I chuckle.

"Well, you were wrong. Come on, let's go." He starts to walk to the dining hall. Zach runs to drop off the bow and quiver while I walk to the dining hall with Alex.

"So, how far are we?" I ask.

"We are about halfway across the Atlantic." Annabeth answers.

"Wow, we did this a lot faster, then again, we were on an eagle, and cruising at 210 miles an hour." I laugh.

"Impressive, well, let's train today." Percy says.

"Great idea," Annabeth stands. "Get your gear and get in partners."

"Sorry Zach, but I'm going to spar with Percy." I kiss Zach.

"It's fine. I'm probably going to train with Annabeth and get my knife skills upgraded." He walks off.

"Hey Percy! Can I spar with you?" I yell.

"Sure!"

I walk back to my room and find some wing armor I packed. It fits when I fold my wings, and offers great protection. I had them made at camp. I also grab some arm-cuffs to block his sword, and also a helmet. It covers my face and head, with a nose and chin guard, but opening for my mouth and eyes. It is silver, with some cool designs of wolves and eagles. [kind of like this one] My eyes are a sharp silver, much brighter than Annabeth's. I have a dark red/orange pixie cut to go under my helmet.

When I walk outside, I see everyone's doors open. Jason is getting some armor on, while Percy and Annabeth are simply getting their weapons. Alex and Magnus aren't wearing armor, but Magnus is putting on some salve, while Alex is sharpening her garrote. Nico is playing with some bones, and I get a look at his room. It is black with yellow accents. He has photos of a blonde boy, probably Zach's brother, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and a lot of others all around the room.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, what's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are those people in those photos?"

"There's Jase, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Frank, Reyna, and Will." He wistfully replies.

"Who's Reyna and Will?"

"Reyna is praetor of the 12th Legion, and Will is the head of the Apollo cabin, and my boyfriend." He blushes a bit.

"Oh, that's cool! You know, I am not sure why people get worked up about that. I mean, it's simply love, and it's adorable! Son of Hades and Son of Apollo." I grin.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well, I'm going to go check on Coach and see if he is yelling at Zach."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

I walk down, and I see a pair of furry hindquarters sticking up in a leafy bed. Coach is asleep. Next, Zach. He is putting on some archer armor and some gloves.

"Hey Lemon." I startle him. I take off my helmet and I set it down.

"Oh, hey Raven."

I enter the room and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Maybe we found love, right where we are." He murmurs.

"Take me into your loving arms."

We lean in, and kiss. Then, the horn sounds, and I accidentally shape-shift into that tiny dragon again. Zach scoops me up and runs me up on the deck.

"Where's Ally?" Percy asks.

I get raised, and I roar to say yes. I spread my little wings and fly on Percy, then I shape-shift, knocking him down.

"I win."

"Well, don't you look fierce."

Zach throws me my helmet, and I put it on.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's." Percy starts circling me. My wings aren't able to be folding in the indentions with my armor on, so they are tightly pressed against my back, and I work on finding a way to use them without hurting Percy too much. To try and scare him, I extend my wings just enough for him to see the glint of metal on them. Percy is tossing his sword from hand to hand to try and trick me. I see his weight shift, and I get ready to parry.


	21. Sparring Prt 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7778fae473471757cb61c79502d79a"He lunges with his blade in his left hand, but then he switches it to his right hand and strikes. I raise my arm, and it hits the arm cuff. The clang is so loud that I see him shake from the impact. My turn. I slash at him with my dagger, and I manage to slice the lace of his shoe. Dropping to the floor, I sweep my legs under his feet. He jumps and tries to hit my back, but my armor-tipped wing flies out and catches him. Using the force of my wing, I flatten him down and I hold my dagger over his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe3301189f34371d090a5e938aac2168""Yield?" I snarl, still in battle mode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a426d3bb86db4a682f533c2219ed1c42""Yes." he throws his sword a foot away. I release the pressure, and I see everyone standing near us and staring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57dcea68d94d3255ec526d65e961cd20""He is the best swordsman in 3 centuries, and you just beat him in less than 5 minutes." Annabeth breathes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f96767152234da50ca133853ef5b5dd""Yeah, I wasn't even going easy on you." Percy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c166f818c3e27788da6a7cb341662f5c""Everyone, attack," Annabeth commands, and everyone on the ship rushes forward to try and push me down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="100cdb19fae7cc2a33d53f05bfcf5af2"First, Percy slashes at me, but I sweep my dagger at his chest and I draw a thin trickle of blood. Behind me, I hear an arrow whiz through the air, but I slice it out of the sky with my wing. Another person tries to hit me with their sword, but I pluck a metal feather and now I have two daggers. This keeps going on and on, with me slashing with my daggers and whacking with my wings, until everyone is knocked away and on the floor, with some kind of injury. Zach managed to stay okay, but he lost his dagger on the other side of the deck and he ran out of arrows. I help him bring everyone to the med bay, and he starts fixing various cuts and bruises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="857045b3d8097b580a31413dccaed8eb""Hey, good job Raven." Zach hugs me as I get him some clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1d2fd7c3b09751a28095f4b83e4f3d""Thanks Lemon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c39cdfd2456b1a241597946b8ec18fe4"I shudder at the smell of antiseptics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a9548f51afdbc260bec2c4f84d0591""I'm sorry, but I have to go get some fresh air," I mumble before booking it back to my Pine Room. Once I get in my room, the smell of doctors gets wiped out and the sweet tang of pine replaces it. I remember the armor still on me, so I place those on the special stand Leo made. It is a human mannequin with some wings that are folded.I grab my hanging hammock and I set it up between two branches up near the ceiling. I settle down to watch some tv and clear my mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ba2051005f4b95002ab2eb0019f573"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24bc1fcc38220972d2d7978802b664a9"Heyyyyyy. I know this is a little short, but I have had about 30 minutes of free time in my class period. Sooo, I decided to write this./p 


	22. Stupid Cl0uds

I hear someone knocking, and I yell, "It's open!" as I turn off the movie.

"Hey Raven." I hear Zach call.

I lean over and ask, "Yeah?"

"Everyone's doing great. You really took it out of them."

"Sorry that I couldn't help. Flashbacks." I explain.

"Can you tell me where you got them?" He climbs on a nearby branch, teetering on the thin stick of a branch.

"I was an experiment. That is where I got my wings and developing powers."

"Oh, when we were eating, you freaked out when I noticed your hair was changing."

"Yeah," I mutter.

"Can I see it?"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. Jason knows, but no one else." I tell him before closing the door to a crack.

I sit up and on the edge of the hammock. Drawing in a deep breath, I lower my illusions. My eyes return to their purple, and my hair turns into silver peach fuzz. I have scars all over my body from their scalpels. I am missing part of my ear from an Eraser. Remembering all of the memories that come with the illusions, I feel tears start to fall.

"Oh," Zach gasps. "I'm so sorry for bringing it up." He jumps to my branch and hugs me.

"It's fine. I was going to show you at some point, might as well be now." I sniffle, trying to compose myself. My usual look comes back, and I feel more secure and safe.

"Come on, I think it's time for lunch." Zach says and he looks for a way down. I point at him, and I use my powers to lift him up and off the branch, then lower him to the ground. We walk, hand in hand, to the dining hall and take a seat. Everyone is just arriving, some with a bandage on their arm, and others with a Band-Aid on their hand.

"Sorry guys." I apologize for their cuts.

"Oh it's fine. We usually get more injured at camp while training."

"Well, I am glad I didn't break any bones." I say, then I hear Percy groan when he sits.

"Where did you get that armor? I need some of that. They gave me a serious bruise." He asks. I forgot they had wings too.

"Leo." I reply.

"Man, he never offered to give me some." Percy chuckles. We all get our food, sacrifice it, and eat. We are close to land, and we should be "docking" tonight. All of a sudden, the ship rocks violently. We are in the sky, so this isn't good.

"Here guys! Lash yourself to the mast. You may get bounced, but at least you won't fall off!" Annabeth shouts as she presses a circlet on her neck. It expands to armor, and she pulls out some bungee cords and 8-point harnesses. Zach, Nico, Magnus, and Alex grab those and go strap themselves to some hooks I saw on the mast earlier.

"BATTLE ARMOR ON!" Annabeth bellows, and I run off to my room. I quickly slip on the wing armor, helmet, and an energy crystal Bucky gave me to recharge my powers. I slip that into the pocket of my left ear, and I feel great. I already have the arm cuffs on, so I run outside and throw my wings out. I see Percy and Annabeth fighting off some Harpies and Griffons. Jason is on his eagle, slashing at some Griffons, and Nico is grabbing the Harpies on deck and throwing them off the side with his shadows. Zach is shooting at them, but often missing. Alex is whipping her garrote, and Magnus is... Talking to a sword that is flying?

A screech blares in my ear, and I spin around and behead the griffon that just attacked. Another attacks, and another. I spin around, deflecting claws and beheading monsters. I hear a scream, and I whip around faster than humanely possible. Zach. I swoop down, land, and I rush to him. My wings transform into a tent of armored protection as I look at the injury. His shoulder has been slashed, and there is blood everywhere. I quickly rip off part of his shirt and tie it around his shoulder, then I levitate him up, and into the Med-bay. The bungee cords follow to strap him to the table, since the boat is still rocking. When I know he is strapped, I turn back into the battle and I am instantly attacked by a Harpy. She rips off a part of my wing armor, making me unbalanced. I have a claw at the ends of my wings, so I stab her with that as I rip off another piece of armor to even it out. Someone whistles, and I look up. There are people on the clouds with rocks. Great. My wings turn metal, and my armor changes with them to cover all of my wings. As rocks start raining, my wings grow to a staggering 80 ft wingspan. I run and deflect rocks as Annabeth steers us away. I hear the whizzing of a projectile, and I jump on instinct. I land too early, and a rock lands on my foot, crushing it. It isn't broken off, but I know my ankle it broken.

"ARGGHH!" I screech in pain as I create another tent with my wings. I peek out and I see everyone getting knocked over. I manage to crawl over to Annabeth and levitate everyone over to us. I shield us with my wings as Annabeth flies us down to the water.

"HOLD ON! THE OARS ARE BROKEN! GET READY FOR A BUMPY LANDING!" She screams as we start to quickly descend. Suddenly, a wave of water hits my wings, almost knocking me over. The wing tent is waterproof, but that wave was harsh. Once I can hear nothing, I open my wings and help get everyone down to the med-bay.

"Guys, come here." I hear Magnus say. I limp over, barely able to put any weight on my foot.

He bends down and touches my foot. I cry out in pain.

"Hold her." He says, and Percy, Jason, Alex, and Annabeth hold me still. Nico uses shadows to hold my wings against my back. Magnus grabs my foot and yanks it back into alignment, which hurts like TARTARUS.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" I bellow in pain as I try to pull him off my hurt foot. I feel warmth bloom from my foot up as Magnus starts to glow. The pain in my foot is now just like an arrow to the arm. Not terrible, but still bad.

"Here," Magnus hands me a flask of Nectar and a square of Ambrosia.

"Only a sip, and eat that whole square." He instructs as he goes to help Zach. Everyone else is doing fine after a bit of Nectar and Ambrosia, but Zach is pretty beaten up. He has a bruised rib, slashed shoulder, and a concussion.

I extend my normal sized wings to do a check up. I have armor that can regenerate as long as I have that power crystal, and it can change with my wing shape. I take off the armor, and I put the crystal back in it's ring for safe-keeping. It isn't good for me to have it in at all times.

My wings are looking fine, I just lost some primaries and secondaries. Those have to grow back before I can fly. Unlike my body, changing my wing shape will still show any injuries I have apart from the scars of experimentation because the feathers cover them.

"Guys, Coach is on guard duty tonight. We all need some rest." ANnabeth announces as Magnus wraps Zach's injuries and injects him with some Norse healing powers. I can see the bruise shrinking and the scar fading, but he still is unconscious. Probably the concussion.

"Should I bring Zach to his bed?" I ask.

"Sure. We need someone to watch him. He has another place to sleep right?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah, he has a hammock on the other side of his room by the ceiling."

"Okay. Want some help?"

"I got it. Good night." I dismiss her as I lift Zach up with my powers. Carefully, I navigate the hallways and people and get to his room. He is already in some pjs, courtesy of Magnus, so I lift the covers and put him under them. After making sure he is good to go, I grab a blanket off the floor and I settle into the hammock and I fall asleep almost instantly.


	23. LAND HOOOO!

I wake up to the sound of a bell ringing loudly. The sun is shining, and the mini sun is over me.

"Hey Zach," I mumble.

"Hey Raven. You okay?" He asks.

"Yeahhh, my wing had a couple primaries and secondaries ripped out." I groan as I sit up. I stretch my wings to check on them, and I see more missing than I thought I lost.

"Wow. I underestimated the amount of feathers I lost." I stare at my wings.

"Well, I can see if my powers can heal them. Come on, let's go eat." Zach puts a hand on my right wing. It starts to get warm, and he starts to glow.

The door creaks. "Come on cupcakes." The coach grumbles. He takes two fingers and points to himself and us, then walks away.

We walk out to see all the others walk out too. At breakfast, we just eat in silence and everyone checks their phones for updates from camp. I don't have a phone, and neither does Zach, so I talk to him about camp.

The intercom crackles, and Festus creaks and squeaks. Annabeth jumps up and beckons for us to follow her. We do. Once we get outside, I can see London!

"Okay. Percy, Ally, and I will go scout for a docking place. You guys are to guard this ship. Festus has this on auto pilot, so don't touch the wheel. We will text, or Iris message in Ally's case, if we find somewhere." Annabeth says.

"Wait, I know a way to do this instead." I say, before tapping my AI chip to activate it.

"Fietro, we need a docking place for a warship." I tell the chip.

"There is an empty harbor 4 miles down the coast on the west side of Breckinridge." [I am seriously making this up]

I tap the chip again to show a map, and I spread my wings and try to take off. Try to. I end up smacking back onto the deck, and I land on my wing. I end up bruising it a bit.

"So, Festus can import data, right?" I ask Annabeth.

"Yeah, why?"

I walk up to the dragon and I tell the AI to connect to the dragon's mainframe, and I upload the map to Festus, who starts to steer the ship to that harbor. A couple minutes later, we dock and we get off and feel land for the first time in three days. Jason jumps out and basically hugs the ground after being on water for so long. I am getting my wing bandaged, and I go get a hoodie from Zach that is even big on him. We get off and go walk for a bit, talking about where to go next.

"We need to get to the site of the Trojan War, which is in Troy. And that is on the west side of the Aegean Sea." I say as we sit on the dock.

"Yeah, which means more sailing." Jason grumbles.

"Only for a couple hours though." Annabeth points out.

"We also need to repair the ship." I remember.

"Yeah. So, groups of two. We need wood, celestial bronze, coal, and some tar." Annabeth says.

"I'll get the Bronze." I say.

"Wood." Jason calls.

"Coal! Never again with the tar!" Percy exclaims.

"That leaves us with the tar. Thanks kelp head." Alex grumbles.

We branch off with our bf/gfs or cousins in Jase's case, and we set off. Zach and I have to walk to a nearby beach where there are some plates of bronze under the sand. It's a pretty easy grab, except for the rock nymph nearby.

"Excuse me. No one on this beach, please and thank you!" She exclaims.

I nod to Zach, and I spread my wings.

"Listen lady, we are in desperate need of something under this sand. So, if you don't shut your mouth, I have armor and a dagger made out of four metals. Silver, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, and a little Celestial Bronze sprinkled in. If I were you, I would back off." I snarl as Zach sneaks to go get the metal.

"HMPH! Well, this is protected by one of my friends." She whistles harshly, and I hear a howl.

"Lycanthropes." Zach whispers. He gets behind me, and I hold my dagger ready. He doesn't have a silver weapon, but I do. Wolves snarl and start to circle us.

"Zach, give me your splint." I command. He takes off his splint made of metal and gives it to me. I rip off some of his shirt and I turn my feathers into flames. I yank a feather out and tie it to the splint with the shirt. I hand him the torch, and we face off the wolves. One attacks, and I whack it away with my flaming wing. Another leaps at the same time, so I stab it with my dagger, and it melts into black goop. Some start to shrink away, while others still stand tall. They keep attacking until there is four left. The largest one morphs into a beefy human.

"Lycaon." I hiss, setting my whole body on fire.

"Daughter of Sky and Magic. You will be doomed to fail on your mission if you stay with this boy. Your powers will be amplified if you leave this boy, but you won't. I will be happy to see you in Tartarus." He growls, and I am tired of this. I drop my dagger and raise my hand. The dagger flies like an arrow and pierces all of the remaining lycanthropes. It returns, and I turn to see the nymph cowering behind her rock. We quickly find the metal and head back to the ship.

An hour later, we are back in full operation and sailing to Troy.


	24. Lady Phoenix

After some quiet hours of sailing, we dock at Troy. I can see the destruction that still resides after a millennia. There are ruins, ruins of temples, some blackened trees, and the cawing of crows.

"I never knew this was still plagued by the war." Annabeth gasps.

"Come on." I power forward and we start to walk to the place where the battle started. The ground starts to rumble, and I brace myself for anything. Everyone else is getting their armor adjusted or fiddling with their weapons. Percy and Annabeth are decked out in their Asgardian armor, I have my wing, arm, and chestplate, and the others have generic armor. We walk and I see a large fence with 7 gates. Percy and Annabeth start to hyperventilate and Jason and Zach try to calm them down.

"Daughter of Sky and Magic." A voice hisses. "Step forth and declare the answer."

I do.

"I am heavier than books, lighter than air, and different shapes and sizes. I show a story, plague the host, and I never fade. What am I?"

I think for a bit, then I answer with a grim face, "Scars."

"Yesssss."

The gates creak open, and we try to walk through. Only I make it, so I stand and wait.

"Child of Loki. Step forth and answer."

She does.

"I plague all who lived, some live in it, others block it, but I am unavoidable. Onlookers will cower or stand tall from my effects. What am I?'

"Self-doubt."

She walks through a gate with dark green and a pinkish blood color. It is surrounded by wires.

"Son of the sky. Step forth and answer."

Jason nervously steps up.

"Heavier than blood, lighter than bone. I sit, engraved in stone. Once you have passed, others will join."

"An obituary."

He walks through a set of gates that look like a sky after a tornado.

"Son of warmth. Step forth."

Both Magnus and Zach step forward, but Magnus pushes him back.

"Stronger than steel, thicker than mud, I last a lifetime until one mistake. Some die for this, others kill for it. What am I?"

"Undying love."

These gates are making riddles about our greatest fears and flaws.

"Son of the dead. Step forth."

"I contain items, trap insects, and seal air in. One may live inside, but others are destined to die."

"A jar."

He passes through the black gate.

That leaves Percy, Annabeth, and Zach.

"Daughter of wisdom. Step forth."

"I turn polar bears white  
and I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
and normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champane bubble.  
If you sqeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you guess the riddle?"

She thinks for a bit, then her face falls. "No, I can't."

The gates open, and she gasps. She turns once to look at Percy, and she walks through the gray gates.

"Son of the Sea. Step forth."

"I push people to fall, to kill, and to abandon all freedom. What am I?"

"Loyalty."

He enters the last gate, a dark green and blue gate, and runs to Annabeth.

No! That was the last gate!

"Zach!" I call.

"Go back to the ship! I promise I will come back! I swear on the River Styx!" I cry as he turns back to the ship.

"The prophecy said 7. We brought 8." I croak as I join the group.

"It's okay. He will be fine. Let's keep moving." Jason pats my back. We start to walk some more, and we see a pit. I spread my wings and look down. I see a head start to come up. I land and tell the others the news.

"I feel a powerful presence, not one since... Mother Earth." Annabeth gasps.

"All of our powers can stop her though. So, Percy. You and I will create an ice barrier on top. Jason will use winds to press down the head so that it won't pop up while we are working. I hear monsters. Annabeth, Nico, Alex, Magnus. Take care of them." I say, and we break.

I fly up and Jason gets to work. Annabeth gave me her bracelet, and she told me to press the water drop. I do, and a well of water appears in the drop. Percy starts to pull water out of it, and I help. Soon, we have thousands of gallons in a ball of water. We force it down the hole and start to make it freeze. To do that, I have to jump in the pit and use my cold-powers. While I am freezing, the head starts to move a bit. I hurry up, then I jump out and use my powers to lift a thousand boulders onto the ice. Somehow, the ice holds. We book it for the ship, then we get on the ship. We asses injuries, and the worst is Annabeth. Her wing got sliced. Zach is working on her wing, while I think of something.

"Do we have the things for a surgery?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah, why?"

I take my shirt off.

"She needs a new wing."

I spread my wing to replicate hers, and I tell Zach where to slice. Once my wing is sliced, the detached part stays like that forever until it is joined to another living being.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have regenerative powers, plus you, Nectar and Ambrosia, and Magnus. I have ben through worse." I tell him. I lie face down on the cold table, and I feel my wing get pressed down. I feel my wing get plucked a bit, and then I feel cold rubbing alcohol. I hear the small 'shink' of a scalpel being brought out, then I feel the pain. It feels just like the old times. I try to resist the urge to scream, but I fail. My vision goes red, my body looses all feeling. I feel my blood start to clot, probably Percy, and I then feel my wing fall off. I have had my wing half sliced once. The whole wing comes off and it regrows on it's own. It stops bleeding, and the pain is now a dull sting. I feel really off balance as I sit up. Through my blurry vision, I see Zach start to use his powers with Magnus to fuse the wing to Annabeth's shoulder.

Jason gives me some Nectar and I drink it. I feel feverish, and then I burst into flames. I manage to tone the flames down, and I look down to see my skin is tinged a dark red. My natural hair has now changed to rib-length fiery hair. It is the color of a fire, with the gradient growing to a smoldered ash color up at my head. I look in a reflection, and my natural eye color is now an intense red with a fleck of yellow. My usual wing color is gone, and now it is a fiery red with hints of silver and bronze. I touch it, and it feels like hot metal. Jason taps me, but he gets burned. I try to summon my cold powers, but my skin only returns to normal temperature.

I look over to see Annabeth sit up. She looks the exact opposite. She has her normal blonde hair with a lot of light blue streaks in her hair. Her skin looks blue in general, and her eyes are a cold steel-blue. She spreads her good wing, and it is now a light blue with streaks of metal like mine. Percy tries to touch her, but his skin hisses and turns blue.

"It must be the DNA transfer." Zach gasps.

"Annabeth. Focus. Bring up the image of a burning fire. That will make your skin normal temperature." I instruct. She does, and I see her physically warm up. Percy touches her again, and he can touch her.

We all go up above deck to set off again, and I am greeted by my parents.

I bow then say, "Mother, Father."

"Rise daughter." Hecate says. I do.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Zeus rubs his neck.

"Well, you had too much Nectar. Due to your mainly godly DNA, you have been turned immortal. Annabeth has your same powers, but she isn't immortal. She will need to bathe with a special herb to keep her skin at the normal temperature." Hecate explains.

"Daughter. Do you accept a position as the goddess of birds, fire, demigods, and mythological creatures?"

"Yes, I do." I say, then I am surrounded by a red flash. I look down, and I am dressed in a greek dress with a gold laurel wreath in my hair. My wings are now healed completely, and I don't see any scars.

"May I still have duties with the Avengers?" I ask.

"Of course daughter. You can develop as a goddess any way you want. You will be taking over Mr. D's position." Zeus says.

"Thank you father." I bow. They flash away, and I don't get burned up.

"Impressive Phoenix." I hear my boyfriend chuckle.

"Zach, I'm sorry about this. But, I can't be with you anymore." I start to cry.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, but I have new duties, and it's going to be hard. I want to be friends, but if we continue our relationship, what if you die? I can't live in eternity knowing my significant other in in Elysium." I cry.

"Okay Ally. I understand." he hugs me.

"Guys, do you want me to help you get home?" I ask the others.

"Sure." Percy says.

"Get those harnesses back on and here is some rope." I say, conjuring up some rope from the air. They strap themselves in, and I spread my large red wings and take flight. We are going to get there in 10 seconds at this speed. A couple seconds later, we land at camp.

"ALLY!" Thalia comes running.

"Hey sister!" I hug her back.

"I heard the news! Congratulations Lady Allagy." She bows.

"Thanks. So, I was thinking of joining the Hunters of Artemis." I say.

"Oh, okay. Later, okay?" Thalia drags me to the pavilion.

"Okay."

"All hail Lady Allagy! Lady of demigods, all creatures, and fire!" Chiron bellows. Everyone bows, and I spread my wings.

"Thank you! It has been declared that I will be taking over for Mr. D." I announce.

"I will be gone occasionally for personal reasons, but simply make this call," I make the sound of a phoenix. "And that summons me."

Everyone nods, and I burn in a flash. I reappear with my red hair, wings, and eyes, but in a red camp tee that says "Director" and a pair of denim shorts with red sneakers.

"Bye for now." I say and I take off, flying to Stark Tower.

I land in the normal fashion, and I walk in cautiously.

"BRASTO?!" I call.

"IZZY!" I hear someone scream and they burst through the door and give me a bone crushing hug.

I explain to him everything that had just happened, and he nods.

"Okay, we relieve you of your Avengers duties. You can keep your title, but unless it is desperate, we will not call you." He decides.

"Thanks, I will visit though." I hug him again.

I take off again to head up to Olympus.


	25. Getting Used To It

I spread my wings to the biggest ever, and I curl them around myself and I burn into a bonfire. Closing my eyes, I imagine blasting up to the home of the gods. I reappear the the entrance to the Throne Room. I walk in in my Greek Dress and my wings are out.

"Father," I bow.

"Hello daughter. So, there are some things we have to set up with you becoming a goddess." He says.

"Go on." I say.

"What would you like to be called? Lady Allagy? Phoenix?"

"I like anything really. I'm not very picky."

"Throne design? You will have to go to Hephaestus for that. He has a temporary one set up already."

"Okay."

"You won't be in this room though, we have a throne room for the minor gods and goddesses."

"Of course."

"What would you like your symbol to be?"

"A feather on fire."

"What would you like your home town to be?"

I think for a bit, then, "Is New York an option?"

"Yeah. Next, How would you like to be depicted?"

I turn into myself in jeans and a shirt with slits in the back for my wings. I then, spread my normal sized wings and set them on fire.

"Very well. That is all, a house has appeared for you at camp that has all of the things you need to train your new powers. Here is a ring that will glow when we summon you."

"Thank you Father." I bow.

"Oh, technicalities. Call me Zeus." He shooes me off.

I walk out, and I am stopped by another one with wings.

"Hey there, new goddess?" He asks. His voice is like chocolate flowing over me, much like Zach.

"Yeah, Eros?"

"Of course! So, would you be my date for the night?" He holds his hand out.

"Okay." I take his hand and hug him real fast. I run to the edge of Olympus and fly down to Earth. When I fly over Camp, there is a new house. When I land, the door has a feather on fire. It looks perfect. When I walk in, there is a grand room with perches to sit on and I see a couple doors. One for a bedroom, training room, and kitchen. Pretty simple, but the training room takes a lot of space.

I walk out and I see a kid climbing the lava wall. He has no harness. I run forward as he slips and falls near the lava. Extending my hand, I catch him with my powers. I set him down on the ground and he opens his eyes.

"Thank you, Pheonix!" He squeals as he runs to his friends.

I walk around, meeting more kids, then the horn sounds. I get to eat with Chiron, but I decided to eat with the 11. I don't have to sacrifice food anymore, but I still do. Now, being a goddess, the smoke coming up from the fire smells like Elysium. Since I am a goddess, I can summon food. I also get food with Nectar and Ambrosia in it.

At the end of the day, I go back to my treehouse. It has a couple cobwebs here and there, but it feels more like home than the big house I was given. As I lay down in my metal cradle, I lift my hand to look at the ring. It has a blue and red section, with a diamond as a little addition. It is silver, and it glows with power.

It starts to burn into my skin, and I take that as a sign that I am being summoned. I stand up and I change form into my goddess form and I fly up to Olympus. I land in the center of Olympus, and there is a sign saying "Minor Gods and Goddesses" I head in that direction. The throne room is smaller, but it has more thrones. I see my throne. It is flickering with the looks of coals, and there are flames licking the arm rests. On the back, there are swords made from obsidian. There are even wing rests for my wings. [Imagine the Iron Throne, on fire]

I see the thrones are occupied, so I sit on mine.

"So, now that we all are here, let us introduce ourselves to the new goddess." A woman says.

They introduce themselves, and there are only 11 I need to know.

"Allagy, you will be head of the Minor Gods." Hecate tells me.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, you will be in charge of taking care of things that are happening in our expertise, and you will have one goddess or god to be your assistant for when you are away on Camp Business."

"Okay, I guess I will chose Eros."

"Of course, Milady. I swear on the River Styx to not interrupt business with love." He bows.

"Very well Allagy," Hecate starts.

"Oh please, call me Phoenix." I say, feeling like my name is the only thing tying me down to the demigod life.

"Very well, Phoenix. You are no longer needed. Go have fun at the camp." She dismisses me.

I fly down, and Eros follows me.

"Milady, may you accompany me on a stroll across the beach?" He bows and offers his hand.

I take it, "Yes."

We walk across the beach, talking about the minor god/goddess life, and we show each other our wings.

His wings are beautiful. They are like mine, an angel shape, but they are a fair pink with brown roots. He changed into a tee shirt and shorts, but I can still see his toned back. He has the extra set of muscles I do in order to fly.

He folds his wings so that they are touching his back, but not tucked in, and he turns to face me.

"Allagy Paraskina, would you like to be my immortal girlfriend?" He asks.

I stutter and pause, "Yes." I say, knowing this will go better than with Zach.

He leans in, and he kisses me. Now, I know he is the god of love, but man, can he kiss! He knows exactly how to move his lips and where to put his hands. I run my hands through his hair, pulling us closer. His hands are running along my back and rubbing circles in-between my wings.

When we break apart, he changes form into what my perfect image is. A 16 year old boy with jet black windswept hair, piercing gold and green eyes, and freckles. [example eye color]

We walk for a bit, then I bring him to my godly house. We sleep together, with me in a wing cocoon from him. He smells like a crisp pine forest, which is comforting. I don't burn him or the sheets, since A) they are both fireproof B) I have learned how to control my skin temperature.

[That is what she looks like, just female.]

I think I am going to like this new life.


	26. Epilouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d969ebe706a67a9d0c18d2de31c4f3c"When I wake up, I am still wrapped in feathery-warmth. I wiggle out of the cocoon, and I slip into the bathroom. Even though I can control my skin temp, I still have to use a salve made from peppermint trees and other things to keep my skin a normal temp without trying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9dd05b92f33bc3da6b0f96e60fda8d"When I walk out in my shirt and shorts, Eros is standing there in a tee and shorts, much like mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ada20c9bb7fc82ff2aab20c01169a9""Hey Allagy. What are you doing today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea7ba976f8d071b99fe2ed589be95623""Watching over the kids who are training. Want to help?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f02cb666ba08adc98c342371c7ac5c9""Sure. What do I do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250057c5ddfb20d1ba995c783a4f5064""I'll take care of the ground stuff, but you can fly in the sky and look for kids who are riding flying animals, and make sure that they don't fall off. Don't interfere unless they are falling and their ride isn't doing anything to catch them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7dc848a59a580cc93c128b2da68d68""Yes Ma'am." He salutes, then he walks out and jumps in the sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0f745bac345ce668b7f71ff3f84579"I walk out to see breakfast in full swing, but I don't feel hungry. I decide to sit by the lava wall with Dyo. Dyo changed into an immortal bird that looks like a flame when flying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d441261f0df6888d17a40e881b6270"When the conch sounds, I dismiss Dyo, and I get ready for the routine of my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ba2051005f4b95002ab2eb0019f573"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512c85c16880a534e665276c4113112d"That's a wrap! This was an awesome book to write, and I love writing these kinds of books! /p 


End file.
